El señor de Invernalia
by Ares-sama
Summary: En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned. Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.
1. El señor de invernalia

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. El norte lleva varios años intentando colonizar las tierras mas allá de la muralla, la guardia de la noche esta en un estado aun mucho peor que en la serie y los libros.

*No hay caminantes blancos al menos no en esta primera parte.

*Existen varios tipos de dragones y otras criaturas mágicas sin salirme necesariamente de lo canónico de la mitología de GOT.

*Es un mundo alterno donde Jon no tuvo a Robb, ni a su padre todo el tiempo. Es el ultimo hombre de la sangre Stark, ya que Bran y Rickon no nacieron. En este mundo Jon tuvo que madurar y crecer rápidamente, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y preguntarse que significaba ser un bastardo.

 **Summary** : En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.

Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.

* * *

I

La biblioteca había sido su escondite durante muchos años, siempre venia acá para escapar de las miradas de Lady Stark. Esos que lo observaban con detalle que lo juzgaban continuamente, Jon le temía a esa mujer por lo cruel que podía llegar hacer con él, no era que alguna vez hubiera llegado azotarlo o golpearlo, pero la esposa de su padre tenia un fuerte disfrute en fingir que Jon no existía.

Pero esta vez Jon no estaba huyendo o escondiéndose, estaba leyendo con desesperación intentando encontrar alguna cura o algo que el maestre Luwin hubiera dejado pasar por alto.

Porque la peste había llegado, primero había sido él, luego fue la sirvienta de la cocina quien había comenzado a presentar los síntomas, luego habían sido varios guardias y a finalizar el mes la mitad de Invernalia estaba en un estado lamentable. La peste llego con fuerza arrebatando varias vidas para ese momento.

Jon no quería pensar en que era un castigo de algún cruel Dios, pero a su corta edad Jon entendió perfectamente las palabras que Lady Stark había dicho en el Septo – Llevarse al niño lejos, a un lugar donde jamás lo vuelva a ver – Esa mujer había deseado su muerte pensaba el pequeño de tan solo nueve años. Eso ahora no importaba pensaba, su padre y su hermano Robb estaban gravemente enfermos.

Al menos sus hermanas Sansa y Arya habían sido enviadas a Aguasdulces cuando la mitad de castillo se habían enfermado gravemente. Lady Catelyn se había negado a ir con ellas para poder cuidar de su esposo y primogénito.

Fue entonces cuando escucho el sonido de la campana de la torre sonar con fuerza, luego los gritos de varias mujeres de una forma tan desgarradora que Jon intento mantener la cama.

Tomo el libro con fuerza intentando limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro. Tenia que encontrar alguna forma de salvar a su familia, pero cuando escucho las puertas de la biblioteca siendo abiertas volteo para encontrar al Maestre Luwin observándolo con tristeza.

"¡Ven conmigo muchacho!"

Jon negó con su rostro mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el libro y continuaba su lectura.

"No puedo maestre, aun estoy leyendo sobre la medicina de los salvajes"

El maestre lo miraba en silencio mientras Jon apretaba con mas fuerza el libro que poseía, realmente poco sabia que algo en esas paginas pudiera ayudarle.

"¡Lo siento!"

Luego vio como entraba uno de los guardias de su padre, Jory Cassel quien se adelantó rápidamente y tomo a Jon con fuerza para apartarlo del libro, Jon se negaba a ser separado de este, escuchaba con mas fuerza los gritos de una mujer y se daba cuenta que algo malo había sucedido, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Jon fue arrastrado lejos de la Biblioteca y lo llevaron a los aposentos de su padre, nunca antes había ingresado a estos por temor a la reacción de su madrastra. Varios sirvientes y guardias del castillo lo miraban con tristeza, mientras Jon gritaba que debía seguir buscando como salvarlos.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Lord Stark, Jon miro con sorpresa a su padre sobre la cama. Tendido como si de un cadáver se tratara, pero aun no se lo había llevado el extraño, su respiración era débil y cuando volteo sus ojos para mirar a Jon, les pidió a todos que los dejaran a solas.

Jon se acerco lentamente hacia el hombre que admiraba, su padre el honorable Ned Stark, nunca había sido duro con él, jamás lo había culpado de alguna desgracia a diferencia de Lady Catelyn, a pesar de ser un bastardo Ned siempre se había encargado de darle la misma educación que a su hermano Robb, y Jon quien entendía completamente en esos momentos si estatus como bastardo no podía estar mas que agradecido con ese hombre, con su padre por haberlo amado aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Ned intento estirar su mano, pero sus pocas fuerzas le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento, pero Jon se apresuro a sujetarla con fuerza, mientras un rio de lagrimas caían por su rostro.

"¡Tu hermano se ha ido!"

Jon intento no gritar con fuerza en esos momentos, pero se mantuvo a sus nueve años en firme mientras escuchaba a su padre. Aunque por dentro su alma se estuviera desgarrando.

"Te pondrás mejor, ya verás padre y juntos nos despediremos de Robb"

Ned sonrió al escuchar como lo llamaba nuevamente padre habían pasado ya varios años desde que el niño había dejado de hacerlo.

"Eres bueno en muchas cosas mi muchacho, pero eres realmente malo mintiendo"

Ned intento encontrar las palabras para lo que tenia que decirle, esto era realmente difícil tal vez si hubiera tenido mas tiempo, una forma más fácil de encontrar las respuestas que no le podía darle al niño cuando la muerte lo estaba jalando al otro mundo.

"Escúchame Jon, no me queda mucho tiempo así que quiero que me hagas una promesa"

Prométemelo Ned, la voz de Lyanna había comenzado a resonar en la mente del señor de Invernalia. Acaso su hermana venía a vengarse, había fallado en su promesa.

"Prométemelo Jon, prométeme que protegerás a tus hermanas"

El niño asintió con fuerza mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de su padre.

"Prométemelo Jon"

 _Prométemelo Ned, Prométemelo Ned, Prométemelo Ned._

Lyanna acaso había venido por él, se preguntaba si su hermanita lo estaría esperando en el otro lado.

"Lo prometo"

Ned sonrió ante esas palabras mientras con sus pocas fuerzas llevaba su mano a su rostro, miro con detalle el rostro de niño, cada facción de este recordando tanto a su hermana Lyanna. Pero esos ojos lamentablemente le recordaban demasiado la mirada de Rhaegar.

"El norte es tuyo, siempre serás mi sangre"

La mano de Ned cedió ante su cansancio, el niño se abalanzo sobre su padre mientras intentaba hacer que este reaccionara, el rostro de su padre que estaba cubierto de manchas negras.

"¡Padre, padreee!"

Jon gritaba con mas fuerza hasta que la puerta fue abierta y el maestre junto con varios guardias ingresaban.

Ned miraba con su poca fuerza al niño, dando sus últimos suspiros intentaba hablar.

"Prométemelo, prométemelo… Lyanna"

Nadie escucho mas que un leve susurro mientras la vida de su señor se apagaba. Todo gritaban en esos momentos, mientras Jon solo observaba y miraba como los sirvientes lloraban desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de su padre.

"¡Papi!"

Esa fue la primera y ultima vez que lo había llamado de esa manera, solo podía observar la mirada perdida de su padre mirándole.

* * *

II

El funeral de su padre y su hermano habían sido los momentos mas dolorosos que Jon pudiera recordar. La peste al igual que la muerte había venido y se había ido, llevándose consigo a la mitad de la población de Invernalia.

Todos los abanderados de su padre habían asistido al funeral, sus hermanas. Las pequeñas niñas que sostenían sus manos con fuerza lloraban desconsoladamente y Lady Catelyn solo estaba apartada de todos los presentes mirando desconsoladamente como los hombres llevaban a su marido y esposo a las criptas de Invernalia.

Serian enterrados juntos era la única muestra de respeto que se le podía otorgar en esos momentos de dolor.

Todos los vasallos Stark miraban a los tres niños, todos observaban como las niñas lloraban desconsoladamente una vez que se habían bajado del carruaje que las había traído de regreso del sur no se habían apartado de su hermano bastardo o ex bastardo ahora.

Su madre las había ignorado, ella en realidad estaba ignorando todos que la rodeaban.

Por su parte Jon había recibido un edicto del Sur. Siendo legitimado para salvar el linaje Stark, una carta escrita por Eddard Stark hacia el Rey Robert pidiéndole este favor en caso de que la enfermedad lo consumiera a él y su primogénito.

Nadie realmente sabia que pensar de estas circunstancias, todos murmuraban que este era un castigo de los antiguos dioses por haber construido un Septo en el corazón de Invernalia, otros decían que Jon en realidad era el hijo de Brandon y que Ned había usurpado su lugar como legitimo señor, claro que esto ultimo era dicho por unos muy pocos entre ellos Lady Dustin quien tenía una rencilla personal hacia el antiguo Lord Stark.

Cuando se termino la ceremonia de entierro, Jon intento huir quería realmente estar solo en esos momentos. Pero sus hermanas se negaban a que pudiera apartarse.

No sabia que hacer con ellas, ambas necesitaban a una madre que estaba muerta en vida, Jon solo tuvo que ser fuerte o al menos intentarlo. Se lo había prometido a su padre, sobre cuidar a las dos pequeñas niñas.

Eran lo único que le quedaba de su familia.

Jon miraba los vasallos de su padre, los que debían ser los abanderados de Robb algún día observándole, todos vigilantes. Lo estaban juzgando y viendo si era débil, tenía miedo y temor, pero no podía demostrarlo.

Fue entonces que resonó un cuerno, todos se dirigieron al gran salón de Invernalia dejando atrás las lagrimas por la muerte de su antiguo señor. Era tiempo de jurarle lealtad a su nuevo señor.

Jon intentaba recordar caras, el nombre de casas, sus estandartes y su sigilo. También muchas palabras y juramentos puesto que no todo el norte se arrodillaba ante el señor de Invernalia.

Durante casi cincuenta años su familia había emprendido una serie de expediciones hacia más allá del muro. Las tierras del eterno invierno había sido la ambición comenzada por su bisabuelo Edwyle Stark, aunque sus dos primeras expediciones habían sido un verdadero desastre.

Pero su abuelo Rickard Stark había conseguido grandes logros, incluso creció escuchando como había derrotado a veinte mil salvajes con solo la mitad de hombres. Ahora el dominio de los Stark se extendía más allá de la capital de la tierra del eterno invierno La Casa Austera.

Por su parte su padre hablaba constantemente de las ambiciones de su abuelo como si fuera algo malo – Las ambiciones sureñas de mi padre, fueron la perdición de esta familia - había mucha tristeza en su mirada siempre que hablaba de su abuelo. Siempre pensó que era por la forma como había muerto a manos del rey loco.

Tal vez debió haber puesto más atención a sus clases. Robb era mas listo para estas cosas apenas podía conseguir distinguir la mitad de los pancartas. Todos le miraban expectantes esperando que diera el primer paso.

Camino en silencio por el gran salón donde mas de una veintena de hombres murmuraban en silencio, intentaba no dejarse llevar por las fuertes palabras que pudiera escuchar. En realidad, poco le importaba estaba mas interesado en que sus hermanas pudieran caminar a su lado sin que nada malo les pasara.

Jon sintió temor cuando llego a la gran mesa donde estaban las distintas mesas. Pero le llamaba más la atención el trono de invierno que estaba detrás. Desde el último rey, ningún Stark se vuelto a sentar en ese trono pensaba Jon, por alguna razón se pregunto que se sentiría estar sentado en ese lugar.

Pero olvido cualquier loca idea que tuviera, tomo una de las sillas para hacerla a un lado, era la silla del señor de Invernalia, se sentó en esta temeroso y dándose cuenta que apenas sus pies llegaban a tocar el suelo. Sus hermanas se sentaron a su lado ellas apenas podían arrastrar las sillas.

Pero todos esos Lores, Nobles y lideres del norte solo aguardaron silencio hasta que su nuevo señor estuvo al frente de todos ellos.

Entonces los nobles habían comenzado a dar su juramento, muchos de ellos solo daban una leve reverencia y hacían un voto de eterno juramento hacia la casa Stark y su nuevo señor.

"Lord Glover, Invernalia te da la bienvenida"

Lord Glover miro al niño, su rojiza barba resaltaba por todo el rostro. Solo le observo con intriga mientras se inclinaba levemente ante la presencia del muchacho.

"En estos momentos de dolor, la casa Glover os promete que seguirá siendo fiel amigo de la casa Stark"

Jon asintió en silencio mientras sentía incomodo por la penetrante mirada de uno de los vasallos mas importantes del norte, pero esa mirada poco importo cuando vio esos ojos gélidos, esa mirada llena de muerte mirándole.

"Lord Bolton, mis hermanas y yo os damos la bienvenida"

Lord Bolton era un hombre que poco sonreía o mostraba alguna emoción, el hombre se quedo mirando en silencio. Todas las demás pancartas estaban observando.

La sangrienta historia entre los Stark y los Bolton, era bien conocida. Incluso algunos guardias habían llevado por instinto su mano a su empuñadura.

"Lord Stark lamento la muerte de su padre, será recordado como un gran señor, tendrás un gran vacío que llenar"

Jon sonrió con nerviosismo ante aquel hombre, sintió la mano de Sansa bajo la mesa, estaba asustada y no la culpada.

"Espero llenar las expectativas Lord Bolton"

El hombre solo sonrió en silencio mientras un niño cercano a su edad se ponía al lado de Lord Bolton, ambos tenían una apariencia muy similar, ese debería ser el primogénito Bolton.

"Este es mi hijo Domeric Bolton, mi muchacho se sentiría muy honrado si lo aceptara como su escudero MI señor"

Todos se miraron confundidos en ese momento, era una petición, aunque algo grosera de un vasallo hacia su señor, era también como ofrecer un rehén a una casa rival en su mayor momento de debilidad.

"Me sentiré honrado Lord Bolton"

Al menos el chico no parece tan espeluznante como su padre pensaba Jon mientras Domeric le sonreía levemente y caminaba junto con su padre.

"No debes confiar nunca en un Bolton decía papa"

Jon se sorprendió ante esas palabras para voltear a mirar a su hermanita Arya, era la primera vez que hablaba tan fluidamente desde que había llegado del sur, si alguien ha sufrido mas la muerte de Robb y mi padre han sido ellas.

"Lo sé"

Fue lo único que dijo Jon mientras veía como se acercaba Lord Karstark.

"Mi señor, la casa Stark y los Karstark siempre han sido amigos, somos familia, os juro que seguiremos siendo leales hasta el final, mi hija Lady Alys Karstark podría ser una dama de compañía para vuestras hermanas, también mi hijo Eddard Karstark podría servir con orgullo aquí en Invernalia"

Los señores comenzaron a ofrecer sus hijos e hijas para el servicio de la casa Stark, Jon se sentía realmente obstruido – No puedo negarme – pensaba asustado mientras intentaba complacer y aceptar las peticiones de muchos señores.

"Lord Stark"

Se hizo un profundo silencio ante una de las ultimas casas, Jon los miro con nerviosismo se sentía culpable mas que nunca en esos momentos, su hermano Robb debería estar acá. Su padre nunca lo había preparado para estas cosas quería salir, quería huir, pero no podía.

Se lo prometí a mi padre.

Enfrente de Jon estaba una de las casas mas recientes, Lord Thenn, las casas que se crearon durante la regencia de su abuelo. Mi padre siempre había incluso considerado retirarse de las tierras más allá del muro diciendo que no estaba bien que los Stark gobernaran esas tierras.

"Lord Thenn, os damos la bienvenida a Invernalia"

Hablo con nerviosismo Jon algo que no paso desapercibido lamentablemente. Pero aquel hombre no tenia sonrisa alguna, ni mostraba alguna victoria por haber puesto a su nuevo señor en una posición incómoda.

En vez de ello llevo sus manos a su bolsillo esto hizo reaccionar a la mitad de la guardia e incluso algunos señores de gran cuna se alarmaron llevando sus manos a sus empuñaduras. Pero Jon vio algo brillante y no era un cuchillo.

"¡Esperad!"

Ordeno con fuerza y se sorprendió cuando todos le obedecieron. Vio a Lord Thenn poner varias piedras sobre su mesa.

"Son hermosas"

Dijo con entusiasmo Sansa mientras tomaba una de las piedras. Jon se sorprendió inmediatamente también.

"Es un obsequio de mi gente mi señor"

"Agradezco vuestro esplendido obsequio"

Jon sonrió con gusto mientras veía como hasta la indiferencia de su hermana Arya había sido eliminada para que ella también tomara varias de las gemas mirándola con admiración.

"Mi pueblo aun espera los reconocimientos que Rickard Stark nos prometió, nuestras tierras aun son atacadas por los clanes que se rehúsan aceptar el gobierno de Invernalia y a pesar de nuestra feria defensa su padre Eddard Stark solo nos dio una gran indolencia ante nuestros problemas"

"Las tierras salvajes más allá de la muralla ya han causado la muerte de mas de veinte mil norteños desde que comenzó la conquista"

Ese grito de Jon Umber había sonado con fuerza durante todo el salón.

"Es irónico que sea un Umber quien diga eso, cuando han instalado dos ramas cadetes en las tierras del eterno invierno"

Ese había sido Lord Flint o tal vez Lord Moss, Jon vio como los hombres comenzaban a discutir con fuerza entre ellos.

"Entonces tal vez sea tiempo que los sureños regresen a sus tierras"

Fue lo único que dijo el Thenn mientras se retiraba. Jon observo con interés la esmeralda era bellísima que clases de riquezas guardaban las tierras más allá del muro.

Pero los hombres del norte comenzaron a discutir con su contra parte del otro lado de la muralla. Intento dar unas breves palabras, pero había sido en vano.

"¡Silencio!"

El grito lo había causado quien se suponía era su nuevo escudero Domeric era su nombre, recordaba.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Jon quien por instinto se había levantado. Solo tenia nueve años el no podía manejar esto, debería escribir a su tío Benjen, necesitaba ayuda, pero no podría nombrar una regencia ninguno de esos hombres era de confianza en su opinión.

"Os prometo mis señores que atenderé todas vuestras necesidades, las tierras del eterno invierno hasta el cuello y desde puerto dragón marino hasta la isla de Skagos"

Todos parecían mirarle, todos en silencio, pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de algunos. Necesitaba inmediatamente que aprender todo sobre su gente, no por el norte, no por estas personas, si no por la seguridad de sus hermanas.

Lo he prometido padre. Iba a proteger a Sansa y Arya. Tal vez sea también tiempo de leer y entender cuales eran las ambiciones de su abuelo, que estaba planeando ese hombre, tendría que recorrer todo el norte.

Una sola falla y ellos se revelarán, no puedo poner en riesgo a mis hermanas. Las debo proteger y entre toda esa multitud miro la mirada perdida de Lord Reed quien le sonreía en silencio y comenzaba a retirarse del salón.

Pero su atención se enfoco en la de una mujer, en lady Catelyn quien le miraba profundamente. Esa mirada llena de tanto odio y Jon por primera vez no se sintió intimidado por ella puesto que la miro de la misma forma.

Algo dentro de su le decía que esa mujer era en parte culpable por las desgracias de su padre y hermano.


	2. Dulce Inocencia

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.

Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.

* * *

I

Fue esa fría mañana cuando despertó que sintió que todo era una cruel pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Se levanto observando toda la habitación, los pocos días habían pasado y no se había acostumbrado a estar en ella – Demasiado grande, demasiado espaciosa – No le gustaba ese sentimiento de soledad que le embriagaba cada vez que ingresaba en ella.

Intento organizarse en silencio, lavar su cabello y su rostro era lo único que conseguía hacer sin que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran. Cuando veía la ropa que los sirvientes habían dejado antes de que él despertara sabía que tendría un día realmente difícil.

La capa se parecía demasiado a los de su padre, los guantes le recordaban constantemente a los que Robb solía usar para jugar con él en el patio.

Las botas eran algo grandes, como todo lo que le rodeaba sin mencionar el símbolo del Lobo Huargo adornando todas las vestimentas. Quería usar como escudo propio un Lobo Blanco, pero el maestre Luwin le dijo que por ahora eso no seria realmente recomendable.

Se vistió intentando en no pensar en sus miles de aflicciones en ese momento. Era un usurpador al menos se sentía de esa manera, al saber que debería ser alguna de sus hermanas quien le sucedieran.

También sabia de los rumores que se decía por los pasillos del castillo. Lady Catelyn no había tenido últimamente su sangre lunar, murmuraban las sirvientas. Otras decían que era un mensaje de los dioses para que un verdadero Stark reclamara el norte, otras decían que en realidad el niño ni siquiera seria de su señor padre y que la mujer solo intentaba molestar al nuevo señor.

Caminaba por los pasillos con incomodidad quería ir al patio a entrenar, pero ahora la guardia se quedaba en silencio observándole eso no le hacia sentirse cómodo, todos esos ojos mirándole y juzgándole en silencio.

Llego al salón principal donde las fiestas solían realizarse, también las audiencias mas importantes. Hay estaba ya el maestre Luwin haciendo varias anotaciones en sus pesados diarios y cuando le miro se levantó para sonreírle.

"Rompe tu ayuno, ven aun tengo mucho que enseñarte"

Jon asintió en silencio mientras intentaba dirigirse a una mesa apartada, pero Luwin le había indicado que lo siguiera a la mesa principal. En esta se le había cérvido salchichas, algo de pan y varios pasteles de limón. De seguro a su hermana Sansa le gustaría probar algunos y cuando pensó en sus hermanas volteo en varias direcciones a buscarlas esto no paso desapercibido por el Maestre quien le toco el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

"Están en las perreras, un invitado ha llegado con obsequios"

Jon no se había sentido a gusto con esa declaración, pero entonces escucho un pequeño ladrido viniendo de la entrada principal para ver a una feliz Arya corriendo detrás de un pequeño cachorro.

Eso no era un perro pensó rápidamente Jon al ver al pequeño Lobo en las manos de su hermana.

"¡Jon mira! Es mío, incluso Sansa tiene uno debes ir pronto a escoger el tuyo"

Estaba confundido realmente, pero se alegró de ver a su hermana tan tranquila y feliz en esos momentos, entonces vio a un hombre de gran estatura que por unos momentos su mirada le hizo recordar a su padre.

"¡Tío Benjen!"

Jon dejo a un lado su desayuno mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa para correr hacia donde su tío, había pasado días enteros escribiendo cuervos hacia la Guardia de la Noche intentando localizar a su tío.

Su tío el aventurero, quien había ido a Essos y vivido grandes aventuras en la Compañía de la Rosa y cuando supo que era el momento regreso al Norte para tomar el Negro como un hermano juramentado. Era su ídolo por muchos años, quería seguir sus pasos.

"Mi muchacho que tanto has crecido"

Benjen abrazo con fuerza a su sobrino mientras le revolvía el cabello con fuerza entre risas, traía consigo un pequeño Lobo de pelaje Blanco como la nieve, pero con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre misma.

"Pensé que te gustaría un obsequio más personal"

Jon tomo el lobo entre sus brazos y miro a su tío con anhelo. Tal vez ahora no se sentiría tan solo, su tío podría ser su regente hasta que creciera o incluso podrían esperar hasta que se supiera el estado final de Lady Stark.

Pero cuando Benjen noto la mirada de su sobrino supo que tenían que hablar, le indico a uno de los mozos de los establos que prepara un par de caballos. Cuando indico que iba a salir con el joven señor de Invernalia rápidamente varios guardias se habían organizado para seguirlos – Perros desconfiados – Había pensado Benjen, pero aguardo sus pensamientos, aunque no pudo evitar notar la gran presencia de segundos hijos, hijas e incluso algunos herederos importantes del norte dentro de Invernalia.

Entre ellos estaba Domeric Bolton quien había organizado personalmente el caballo donde iría Jon. Su sobrino le había indicado que Lord Bolton había ofrecido a su primogénito como su escudero y Benjen frunció el ceño de solo pensar en que estaría planeando un hombre tan peligroso como Roose Bolton.

Su sobrina Sansa había tomado a dos pequeños cachorros de Lobo Huargo como suyos, ambas eran hembras a una de ellas no dudo en nombrarlo Dama, no sabia que tan buena idea era ello ese animal podría despedazar a la garganta de un hombre cuando creciera. Pero prefirió no opinar, la felicidad de los niños era importante, el segundo Cachorro no había sido nombrado algún.

Lo mismo había hecho Arya con los dos suyos que había tomado, le llamo Nymeria, pero al segundo cachorro no le había nombrado aun, solo quedaron otros tres cachorros que eran los machos de la pequeña camada, se los había reservado a su sobrino.

"Lo llamare fantasma"

Dijo Jon con emoción y su tío sonrió con alegría por la ironía de aquel nombre dado.

"¿Dónde los encontraste tío?"

"Cuando regresaba de las tierras del eterno invierno, encontré a los cachorros al lado de su madre muerta pensé que sería bueno para ustedes tener alguna mascota"

En todo el camino no pudo evitar pensar en los pequeños lobos, eran peligrosos y no eran mascotas recomendables. Dioses su padre había intentado criar a uno de ellos y este por nada le rompe el cuello. Tal vez ser tomados desde cachorros podría ser más beneficiosos, quería matarlos varios de sus compañeros de viaje se lo habían recomendado que aquel acto sería lo más piadoso para los pequeños cachorros, pero cuando los había tomado pensó que debían ser llevados a Invernalia.

"Gracias tío"

Le dijo Jon mientras miraba a sus hermanas jugar con los pequeños cachorros en el patio, pero el sonido de los cascos de los caballos le había indicado que era tiempo que salieran. Jon tomo al pequeño fantasma y lo puso frente a los demás cachorros, mientras sus hermanas miraban con interés a los jinetes que se habían preparado.

"¡A donde iras!"

Hablo su hermana Sansa, aunque no fue ninguna pregunta, sus palabras parecían mas una fuerte exigencia.

"Con el Tío Benjen, este me mostrara algo"

No muy convencida por sus palabras Sansa tomo al pequeño cachorro que tenia en su regazo para dirigirse a las cocinas, los demás cachorros salvo los dos que estaban con Arya habían decidido seguir a la niña mayor de los Stark.

Jon por un momento pensó en el escándalo que haría Lady Stark cuando viera a los cachorros de Lobo ingresar a los aposentos de sus hijas. Pero desvió la importancia de eso, la mujer le evitaba todo el tiempo y Jon hacia lo mismo con ella.

Lo cierto es que Jon tenía alguna extraña sensación sobre un evento que había escuchado hacía varios meses – Tal vez fue solo un sueño tonto – regreso su mirada a su Tío, mientras Domeric el entregaba las riendas del caballo, era el mas pequeño de todos y Jon se sintió avergonzado por unos momentos al darse cuenta que aun así necesitaba de un banquillo para poder subirse.

Eddard Karstark no pudo evitar disimular su risa al ver como Jon tenia que usar el banquillo para subirse aunque la diferencia entre ambos chicos fuera tan solo un par de años, realmente poco pero el muchacho Karstark era mas alto que Jon, pero esa risa no paso desapercibida por parte de Jon Umber un joven de apenas quince años, quien golpeo en la cabeza a Eddard, solo se escucho un murmullo bajo sobre como el chico maldecía a su compañero.

Jon ignoro a sus acompañantes y se enfocó en montar. Su Corcel había sido un obsequio de la Casa Ryswell, esta noble casa había ambicionando ya varios años intentar adecuar los Corceles de las Arenas de Dorne a los difíciles inviernos del norte. Jon debería sentirse agradecido que se le obsequiara a un animal tan magnifico también aceptaba que en un par de meses el Corcel seria tan grande que apenas podría montarlo, tal vez cuando crezca lo suficiente podría llevarlo por todo el norte.

Su tío dio el silbido y todos los jinetes comenzaron a seguirlo. Fue un viaje un poco largo, al menos no esperaba que cabalgaran por un par de horas hasta que habían llegado a una pequeña mesa.

Benjen había desmontado y fue seguido por Jon. Solo basto con una mirada del hermano de su padre para que los guardias se quedaran esperando a una distancia prudente.

Miro el lugar, hacia demasiado frio, pero no era algo que no estuviera acostumbrado. La pequeña meseta no era mas que una colina en su opinión y no es que tuviera miedo en esos momentos, pero podría sentir que si daba un paso en falso rodaría lo suficiente para romperse algo o tal vez incluso peor.

Su tío puso su mano sobre su hombro y le señalo una parte a las lejanías.

"¿Qué ves al oriente?"

Le había preguntado, Jon lo miro desconcertado por aquella pregunta, pero obedeció las indicaciones de su tío Benjen, miro hacia el oriente y pensó determinadamente que podría estar insinuándole.

"Los Paramos, algunas colinas supongo que detrás de ellas los Valles"

No era una respuesta realmente inteligente pensaba Jon, pero era lo único que alcanzaba a ver. Luego su tío Benjen le sonrió amablemente mientras tocaba su hombro.

"¡Ahora dime sobrino! ¿Qué vez en el occidente?"

Cual era la respuesta que estaba buscando su tío, Jon ahora había regresado su atención hacia el occidente, pero que podría ver distinto al otro lado, solo conseguía ver una cadena de zonas montañosas suponía que hay vivirían algunos clanes, pero realmente no sentía que estaba dando con la respuesta que su tío esperaba.

"No entiendo tío Benjen, ¿Es alguna especie de juego?"

Su tío le miro seriamente mientras tocaba su cabeza y lo obligaba a mirar en varias direcciones, aunque no había sido realmente brusco no fue cómodo realmente, pero Jon no había puesto resistencia y solo se dedicó a observar todo el panorama que tenía en frente.

"¡Veo el Norte!"

Dijo con confianza y determinación, no esperaba realmente que fuera la respuesta, pero algo dentro de si hizo que su pecho se inflara con orgullo cuando veía lo magnifico en su opinión e inmenso que era el hogar de sus ancestros.

Su tío Benjen era un hombre que, desde niño, Jon había respetado y admirado. El más grande explorador de la guardia de la noche, el norte hablaba de cómo había ido más al norte que ningún otro se había atrevido hacerlo.

Pero eso también había evitado que Benjen pudiera llegar a tiempo para encontrarse una ultima vez con su hermano, ni siquiera había alcanzado a despedirse de él, su corazón sufría en silencio por ello.

"No importa hacia donde decidas mirar Jon, el norte es la región mas grande de los siete reinos e incluso mucho antes de la existencia misma de la mayoría de las grandes Casas del sur, los Stark ya éramos los reyes del invierno"

Ahora Jon fue consumido lentamente por algunos temores, dentro de toda esa inmensidad del norte estaban muchas de las casas más antiguas de que se pudiera tener registro alguno. Acaso su tío estaba intentando asustarlo porque lo había conseguido.

Benjen noto el nerviosismo de su sobrino, pero decidió no opinar demasiado, solo observo en silencio. Había traído al niño tan rápido como había podido para tener esta pequeña charla con él, en este mismo lugar cuando tenia un poco mas de la edad que tenia actualmente Jon su padre lo había traído.

Hubiera deseado venir a solas con él, pero entendía el nerviosismo de los guardianes de Invernalia al seguirlo, ya fuera por mi presencia o alguna amenaza externa ninguno de esos caballeros corre riesgos que el ultimo hombre que puede transferir el apellido Stark a otras generaciones corra algún riesgo – Hice Votos de nunca tener esposa y engendrar Hijos – Benjen sentía que le había dado una carga inmerecida a Jon.

"Pero ahora somos los guardianes del norte"

Benjen regreso su atención hacia Jon, se sintió en la necesidad de decirle que ahora era él el guardián del norte.

"Te espera un largo camino sobrino, las Casas Nobles tienen problemas con los clanes y los Clanes apenas les agrada tener que responder ante alguien que esta incluso a miles de leguas de distancia"

El peor de los casos eran los Clanes e incluso las Casas Nobles que se habían establecido en las tierras del eterno invierno. Puede que hubieran pasado ya varios años desde la ultima vez que los descendientes del pueblo libre habían intentado rebelarse, mucho de ellos aun guardaban resentimiento por verse obligados a pagar tributos – Al menos Ned alivio la carga de los clanes más débiles, mi padre hubiera marchado nuevamente hacia el norte y eliminado cualquier sentimiento insurrecto – El tema de su padre siempre había sido algo espinoso, los Antiguos Dioses sabían cómo había amado aquel hombre y también como lo culpaba por el destino de Lyanna.

Cuando pensaba en su hermana, en esa joven niña que había sido como una madre para Benjen sentía un leve nudo en la garganta al observar a Jon – Al final Ned obtuvo lo que siempre quiso que Jon fuera un Stark – incluso si eso se basara en una breve mentira.

Quería apartar esos pensamientos, alejarlos porque recordaría las constantes disputas que tenía con el único que hermano que quedaba sobre mentirle al chico sobre sus origines. Todos amamos demasiado a Lyanna, pero nunca podríamos perdonar a Rhaegar por haberle arrebatado su corazón y sus ilusiones con promesas de amor.

"Nos espera un camino difícil"

Era como ver nuevamente a Lyanna suplicándole que le ayudara a escapar esa noche, esos ojos, esa mirada sobre que él era la única persona que pudiera ayudarle. Como decirle al niño que no podía quedarse, que tendría que caminar esta difícil situación solo.

Soy un hermano juramentado, incluso si muchos creen que la guardia es innecesaria actualmente hice juramentos ante los dioses de mi padre y mis ancestros. No puedo romper esos votos por mi sobrino.

Tomo su espada en esos momentos y pudo ver como todos los guardias habían reaccionado, solo les dio una mirada para que se calmaran. Incluso el chico Bolton había llevado su mano a su empuñadura, deberé investigar sobre el niño, puede que sea distinto a su padre.

Con la espada hizo varios cortes sobre el terreno donde estaban, una gran línea que partía la tierra en dos y al lado de esa línea dos líneas rectas que intentaban parecer las costas del norte.

"Eres malo dibujando tío"

Benjen se rio con fuerza ante esas palabras, pero continuo con su vano intentado de dibujar el norte, incluyendo al menos sus islas más importantes – Al menos no fui Maestre – Pensó con diversión Benjen.

"Imagina que este es el Norte"

Jon asintió con una sonrisa divertida, pero Benjen estaba seguro que una vez que comenzara con la explicación esa sonrisa iba a desaparecer.

"Esta es la costa de Occidente, como sabes aquí" Señalo Benjen varios lugares a con su espada y Jon le había otorgado toda su atención.

"Este es Puerto Dragon Marino, fundado por Edwyle Stark con un punto de abastecimiento para sus deseos de conquistar las tierras del eterno invierno, no fueron guerras gloriosas Jon y menos dignas de canciones, las tierras más allá de la Muralla estaban sufriendo la peor hambruna que nunca antes se hubiera visto, los salvajes comenzaron a atacar el muro y la respuesta de tu bisabuelo fue marchar con un ejército sobre ellos"

Benjen aguardo silencio esperando alguna replica por parte de su sobrino, pero este solo le miraba con los ojos totalmente enfocados en cada palabra que salía de su boca – El chico sabe escuchar, eso era algo importante – Benjen comenzó a narrarle las historias a Jon, sobre como Puerto Dragon Marino había sido creado y una rama cadete de la Casa Manderly había sido puesta a cargo del puerto, aunque la Punta Dragon Marino seguía estando bajo el dominio de la casa Frost"

Jon solo asintió, ese conocimiento ya se le había dado por parte del Maestre Luwin, pero escuchar a su tío hablando de una manera no tan estricta era algo realmente nuevo.

"Es importante este Puerto Jon, los clanes y las casas de la Costa Helada reciben sus suministros de este puerto, un bloqueo en este lugar y muchas personas morirían ante la falta de granos"

Jon se movió un poco inquieto ante esto.

"Pensé que estas personas eran balleneros, no deberían sobrevivir incluso si el puerto se llegara a perder"

Benjen negó rápidamente, debía alejar esos pensamientos de la mente de su sobrino eran peligrosos.

"Es cierto, muchos de estos clanes viven de la caza de ballenas, pero sus barcos no pueden navegar todo el año frente sus costas, cuando el mar alrededor se congela sobreviven cazando morsas y otros animales, es un lugar rico en pesca Jon, pero no siempre estará el mar de su parte, el mar es traicionero durante el invierno, por ello cuando comienza la época de caza de ballenas es tu deber destinar cuanta carne será para cada clan dependiendo de sus integrantes, el aceite de ballena es importante para el invierno pero debes decidir cuanto les otorgara a cada clan y casa noble, el resto deberá ser vendido al sur o intercambio por granos, estas personas esperaran que esos granos sean enviados prontamente para ser almacenados para el invierno"

Jon estaba sudando, nunca antes había recibido una explicación tan larga y extenuante como esta. Miro a su tío esperando que este le dijera que eso iba a ser lo más complicado pero su mirada le indico que apenas iban por el comienzo.

"tranquilo Jon, muchos de estos clanes son vasallos de los Mormont, su isla es la mas cercana así que más allá de estas decisiones estos clanes no irán directamente a Invernalia"

Lo cual era bueno, los Clanes Morsa como se hacían llamar, no les gustaba marchar hacia el sur preferían el mar y definitivamente cuidar a sus osos polar, que diría Jon si le mencionara que muchos de estos hombres usaban a esos Osos como monturas, o que usaban extraños trineos formidables hechos de huesos de morsa siendo arrastrados por perros. De seguro comenzaría a soñar sobre esas cosas, por ahora necesitaba toda su atención, llevo su espada al centro del mapa sobre la línea que dividía, que en teoría era el muro.

"Los Colmillos Helados Jon, nada crece en estas tierras, son un sinfín de colinas y montañas tan estériles que morirías en pocos días por inanición si es que el frio no lo hace antes, pero es tal vez el lugar que mas queras mantener bajo control, su difícil acceso es su mayor defensa, también es el lugar donde mas minas se han descubierto, estas montañas muchacho parten la tierra del eterno invierno en dos, en algunas regiones hay tanto oro que podrías extraerlo con tus propias manos, las mas cercanas a la Muralla son tan ricas en Hierro que los Umber dejaron atrás sus diferencias con quienes en el pasado eran sus peores enemigos para crear colonias mineras al borde de estas montañas"

Jon miro a su tío Benjen para que continuara, pero este guardo silencio por unos minutos era ver a Lyanna nuevamente diciéndole que fuera a la parte divertida.

"No son los Umber los señores de los Colmillos Helados, tienen dos Casas Cadetes, pero es el Clan de las montañas gobernado por Tormund quien dirige todo el lugar, muchos dicen que hay tanto oro en esas montañas que haría sonrojar a un Lannister, pero el oro poco nos importa a nosotros los norteños, ¿Qué crees que les importa a estas personas?"

Jon aguardo silencio pensando en lo que ya había escuchado con anterioridad.

"La tierra es estéril, los clanes del más allá del Muro no pueden sembrar o cultivar su comida, no les sirve el oro demasiado así que lo deben enviar a los puertos para la compra de suministro"

Benjen asintió con una breve sonrisa.

"En realidad el Oro es enviado directamente a Invernalia de forma anual, ese Oro ha patrocinado la reconstrucción de Foso Cailin y la compra de granos, es deber del señor del norte asegurarse que lleguen los alimentos, no solo granos si no todo lo necesario para que estas personas no les falte su sustento, los clanes son gente orgullosa Jon, si rompes tu palabra de protegerlos y alimentarlos, ellos nunca lo olvidaran"

Jon trago saliva ante esa clara advertencia, tenia que asegurarse que el oro fuera destinado solo a usos necesarios. Si fallo en mi deber de proteger a esas personas muchos morirán por el duro invierno, jamás lo olvidaran y los clanes se alzarían en su contra poniendo en peligro a sus hermanas y por consiguiente a la promesa con su padre.

"Luego están los clanes de los Valles, tal vez son los de más fácil sustento cuidan sus rebaños durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no te confíes son guerreros muy peligrosos Jon, cuando el frio y la nieve azota demasiado sus tierras llevan sus rebaños al otro lado del Muro, pagan un breve impuesto a la Guardia Noche y luego a la Casa donde van asentar sus rebaños, aunque por lo general estos dan un par de sus animales algo de pieles, leche y lo que quieran ofrecerte"

Jon le miro como si esperara que dijera algo mas interesante, pero Benjen tenia poco que opinar sobre aquel tema.

"Escuche que algunos de esos hombres montaban Alces como caballos"

El mayor no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza ante esa declaración, aunque no era falsa no era realmente lo que esperaba que le fuera preguntado, solo le asintió en silencio mientras le indicaba a su sobrino que regresara su atención a su explicación.

"¿Dónde están los gigantes?"

"Bueno, eso es difícil decir Jon, ellos no son exactamente hombres algunos hablan la lengua de los primeros hombres, pero son nómadas por lo general, siguen a sus Mamuts por donde estos los guíen, en teoría tienen lideres que responden ante la autoridad de Invernalia, pero ni tu abuelo, menos tu padre ha conseguido que estos respondan a sus llamados"

Realmente Benjen dudaba que esas descomunales bestias pudieran entender las marcaciones territoriales o la importancia de ir cuando fueran convocados si llegara a ser necesario marchar al sur.

"Pero cuando los clanes han intentado rebelarse, ellos han apoyado la causa Stark, aunque como llegan al lugar donde se les necesita, igualmente se van, no son realmente muy manejables Jon, pero creo que saben que son los Stark quienes prohibieron su caza y persecución"

El niño solo pudo dar un fuerte suspiro como señal de derrota, esto no era realmente lo que esperaba cuando había decidido pasar el día con su tío.

"¿Qué te pasa muchacho?"

Jon intento voltear la mirada derrotada que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

"Le prometí a mi padre que protegería a mis hermanas, como podre hacerlo cuando se tan poco sobre las personas y la tierra que tengo que gobernar, no debería ser Sansa quien tomara el mando, no se nada de esto tío, no sé cómo ayudar a esta gente y menos como esperan que no destruya el norte, solo soy un bastardo"

Dioses era como ver a Lyanna exigiéndole respuestas a su padre, esa forma de contener absurdamente sus lagrimas como si no quisieran que nadie mas se diera cuenta, era como ver ambas caras de la moneda en ese momento. Un sentimiento agrio se formo dentro de Benjen.

"¿Sabes por qué tu padre te eligió sobre tus hermanas?"

Jon negó rápidamente y la mirada en búsqueda de respuestas se hizo fuerte. El chico estaba igual de confundido con la decisión del hombre que consideraba su progenitor.

"El norte no aceptaría realmente el liderazgo de una niña apenas crecida, menos cuando los últimos Stark serian ambas niñas cuya descendencia llevaría el apellido de sus maridos sería el fin de la casa Stark"

Una nueva casa regiría Invernalia y con ello el norte, aquellos que se casaran con las niñas ante la falta de un heredero masculino.

"No es justo, mis hermanas no merecen ser apartadas por algo tan absurdo"

No, no era justo pero el mundo no era un lugar donde podrías buscar justicia, si fuera de esa manera Lyanna estaría viva viviendo con su pequeño hijo ya fuera un bastardo o no, pero rodeada de su familia siempre rodeada de ellos.

Pero eso también sería algo peligroso, conocía a su padre. De seguro usaría cualquier excusa se rebelaría contra los Targaryen como llevaba planeando desde hacía tiempo, pondría a Jon como Rey.

"Justo o no, es la ley del Norte, este no es el sur y menos Dorne algún día si Sansa o Arya sienten que la has usurpado recuérdales que el Norte se despedazaría a si mismo por ver quien ocuparía la cama de ambas"

Aun lo harán, pero con Jon como señor del norte eso les darías mas tiempo para ambas crecer y ser felices, será Jon quien soporte la carga y las responsabilidades. Llegaría incluso el día que el niño podría odiar a Ned por haberle puesto en esa situación.

"Tal vez los rumores sean ciertos y Lady Stark este esperando otro hijo"

Benjen se movió con incomodidad, el maestre Luwin le había informado del estado de la mujer, pero dudaba demasiado que el embarazo progresara. Mi hermano esta muerto, junto con su hijo mayor, la he visto de cerca es como ver un fantasma caminando por los pasillos de Invernalia, una mujer en ese estado podría perder al bebe – Al menos mi hermano hasta el final cumplió con su deber – Ese pensamiento había ocasionado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue cambiada rápidamente por un pensamiento de tristeza.

"Ella ya no es Lady Stark, será Lady Catelyn o si deseas otorgarle otro título, tu hermana Sansa podría tener ese título, pero al final será tu esposa quien obtendrá el titulo de Lady Stark además aun no sabemos si tendrá un niño"

Jon le miro con curiosidad, pero había mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

"Sera un niño, los dioses no permitirán que un bastardo sea señor de Norte y cuando llegue ese momento entregare el Norte al su legítimo señor"

Que los dioses bendijeran al niño pidió Benjen porque pocas personas dirían esas palabras cuando han obtenido tanto poder, solo pudo arrodillarse y abrazar con fuerza a su sobrino. Esperaba que entendiera o al menos se diera cuenta que había sido amado por su padre, que su tío lo amaba y estaba seguro que sus hermanos lo hacían, pero sobre todo que su madre lo había amado con tanta fuerza que había pedido que el niño fuera un Stark y jamás un Targaryen.

Las últimas palabras de Lyanna habían torturado a su hermano por casi una década, Benjen estaba seguro que si el hubiera estado en los últimos momentos de Lyanna mientras gritaba con furia y dolor por haberlo perdido todo, hubiera enloquecido junto con ella.

Me hubiera lanzado de una torre como hizo Ashara Dayne junto con la verdadera hija bastarda de Ned, la pobre mujer se suicido cuando se dio cuenta del matrimonio entre Ned y Catelyn.

"Los Antiguos Dioses no te van a castigar Jon y mucho menos ocasionar algún mal"

Tomo el niño por los hombros para observarle en silencio, tal vez podría animarlo un poco.

"Escúchame no fue tu culpa, tampoco fue una venganza de los antiguos Dioses la muerte de tu padre y tu hermano"

"Lo sé, fue de ella"

Benjen abrió rápidamente los ojos ante esa declaración, miro a Jon directamente a los ojos y este desvió rápidamente la mirada arrepentido por sus palabras.

"¿Que quisiste decir muchacho?"

Benjen apretó con fuerza ante la negativa de Jon de hablar, quería sacudirlo para que lo dijera, pero si lo hacia de seguro el muchacho Bolton que estaba a una distancia prudente donde no pudiera escuchar llamaría a toda la guardia al ver a su señor siento atacado por su tío.

"¡Jon por favor, soy tu tío!"

"Es algo que pude haber soñado, era demasiado extraño sentía que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona, no se realmente, además mis hermanas iban a sufrir"

¿Porque las niñas iban a sufrir? Que secreto estaba ocultando su sobrino que tenia una mirada tan atormentada en su rostro. A que se refería el niño con que lo vio por los ojos de otra persona, acaso era posible que Jon fuera un… Eso no seria algo bueno pensaba Benjen.

"Te prometo que no les pasara nada Jon, así que por favor dímelo"

Jon pareció dudar, pero al final se acerco comenzando a susurrar leves palabras a su tío, comenzó contándole que semanas antes de la plaga azotara Invernalia había llegado un enviado de Desembarco del Rey.

Era el consejero de la moneda, había traído peticiones para aumento de impuestos para cubrir los cada vez más escandalosos gastos del Rey. Pero eso poco importo para Benjen fue cuando Jon le dijo que creía que había escuchado a este hombre hablando con quien creía era Lady Catelyn sobre él.

El hombre le había prometido que se aseguraría que podría solucionar el problema fácil, haría parecer que el niño solo había contraído una enfermedad.

"¡Por qué no le dijiste de esto a nadie Jon!"

Jon agacho el rostro avergonzado.

"Nadie lo creería, es la palabra de un bastardo además nunca pude saber si en verdad era Lady Catelyn quien hablaba con ese hombre había algo en su voz que sonaba demasiado extraño, además sentía que estaba siendo observado y cuando me di cuenta estaba solo en mi habitación"

"A que te refieres como extraño, y como podrías sentirte observado, Jon necesito que me digas todo lo que puedas sobre esto"

"Era como si intentaran imitar su voz, en realidad sonaba como un cuervo repitiendo palabras sin sentido solo que esta vez había cierta coherencia en sus respuestas, no vi el rostro de la mujer"

Benjen mordió su labio inferior. Un bastardo que acusara a su madrastra de matarlo de seguro pocos le creerían y mas contra la esposa del honorable Ned Stark, además este mensajero ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba. Brandon le había hablado una vez del pequeño niño que lo había desafiado en un combate, ese mismo hombre tenia un importante cargo en Desembarco del Rey, gracias a Jon Arryn. No puedo acusarlo solo con la palabra de un niño incluso si es un alto señor sigue siendo un crio para muchos.

¿Pero cómo había llegado la peste? Recordó un caso cuando la hija de Stannis había contraído la psoriagrís por medio de una muñeca infectada. Entonces observo a Jon en silencio, su sobrino había sido el primero en caer enfermo, eso tenia ahora sentido como era posible que un niño en tan buen estado de salud se hubiera enfermado de repente.

Un pañuelo, una prenda cualquier cosa que pudiera contener la peste dejado en su habitación. En la guerra muchas veces se quemaban los cadáveres rápidamente para evitar la propagación de enfermedades, solo se necesitaba un pequeño pedazo de tela traído de algún lugar lejano bien almacenado y podría ocasionar problemas en las tierras nativas de otras personas.

Muchos clanes del eterno invierno murieron cuando ejércitos del otro lado del muro llegaron junto con sus enfermedades.

Claramente no podía correr a decir esto, si la gente se enterará medio norte se levantaría en armas gritando venganza contra la mujer, los Tully no iban a permitir que algo le pasara a su amada hija, el Valle enviaría sus caballeros a proteger a la hermana de la esposa de Jon Arryn, aunque Ned había sido como un hijo para este último. Aun así, no podía correr riesgos.

Jon Arryn podría creer que fue el niño el responsable de la muerte de su padre. No seria el primer bastardo que intenta suplantar a su padre.

La mujer en verdad sabia lo que estaba haciendo o solo pensó que nada malo iba a pasar – Debo escribir al Rey – ¿Este le creería? no además Robert podría comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre Jon cuando lo viera, sin mencionar que el hombre era de cabeza caliente devastaría la tierra de los ríos sin pensarlo.

Luego recordó los pensamientos de Jon, las niñas claramente estarían en peligro algunas personas podrían comenzar a cuestionar incluso su legitimidad. Hay demasiados rumores que dicen que Jon es en realidad el hijo de Brandon, otros rumores incluso más aborrecibles que decían que Jon era el producto incestuoso de su hermana con alguno de sus hermanos mayores y que por esta había permitido que Rhaegar la raptara.

Aun así, la gente no ataba clavos, todos miraban en Jon a un Stark en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No puedo arriesgarme en hacer esto público, muchos podrían incluso decir que Jon invento esa historia para deshacerse de su madrastra. El niño bastardo que se había convertido en el nuevo señor del norte, si claramente una historia como esta podría empeorar las cosas.

"Algo más que quieras decirme sobre este supuesto sueño"

Jon guardo silencio por unos minutos hasta que diviso el cielo en esos momentos y señalo un águila que sobrevolaba el lugar.

"Un águila, vi un águila en el vestido de ella"

Un águila, acaso se refería a la Casa Arryn, pero eso no tenía sentido, acaso sería posible que Jon fuera un Verdevidente si eso fuera así no había visto a Lady Catelyn sino a otra mujer. Por eso no el niño no se sentía cómodo, claramente debe ser difícil para él diferenciar si aquello había sido o no real.

"Lady Catelyn también les pidió a los dioses que me fuera, que debían enviarme lejos para nunca volver a verme"

Benjen intento organizar sus pensamientos.

"Continuaremos mañana con tus instrucciones en este mismo lugar, sobre este sueño prométeme que no se los dirás a nadie hasta que busque mis propias respuestas, y si vuelves a soñar de esta manera me escribirás tan rápido como puedas"

Jon asintió en silencio mientras su Tío comenzaba a caminar hacia los guardias, lo mejor era irse por ahora. La sangre de los primeros hombres y el linaje de la antigua Valyria nunca antes se había mezclado tenía que pensar donde buscar ayudar, tal vez en el norte había escuchado historias sobre esa clase de dones, sobre sueños pero muchos de quien veía esos sueños eran condenados a la locura, era riesgoso tal vez Aerys había enloquecido por ello, Benjen lamentaba en esos momentos nunca haber demostrado escrúpulos a lo largo de su vida así podría pensar que Jon solo había tenido un mal sueño – He visto cosas inimaginables, arañas de Hielo tan grandes como caballos, monstruos marinos devorar barcos, hombres transmitiendo sus mentes a los animales – Esperaba hoy no ser atormentado por pesadillas.

"Tío que piensas que invite a damas del sur al Norte"

Benjen se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Que ya quieres una novia? No deberías considerar primero a tu gente"

Jon negó rápidamente ante aquella idea, comenzó a explicarle de como Sansa quería ser una gran dama sureña y Jon no sabía cómo darle gusto a su pequeña hermana con respeto a eso.

"Creo que podría funcionar, tal vez alguna de ellas le digan a tu hermana como es realmente el sur aun así deberías invitar a otras damas a Invernalia que sean del norte, note a la chica Karstark acompañando a Sansa cuando llegue, pero podrías ofender a los nobles si ven una corte llena de mujeres del sur, conozco buenas casas que podrían acompañar a tus hermanas, además en el caso de Arya sabes que no le gusta mucho ser una Dama"

Jon se rio ante los pensamientos de su hermana mas pequeña, solo imaginarla a ella usando vestido era demasiado ridículo.

"Las mujeres Mormont podrían ser buena compañía para ambas niñas, tal vez algunas hijas principales de los Clanes y hayan sido recibido entrenamiento como mujeres de lanza harían a Arya mas manejable a la idea de tener doncellas"

Jon asintió con entusiasmo ante las propuestas de su tío, por su parte Benjen sabia que esto no se había hecho antes por la negatividad de Lady Catelyn de que esa clase de personas se acercaran a su hija menor pero Jon necesitaba extender lazos con los clanes para evitar revueltas y una buena manera de hacerlo era de esta manera.

Jon le miro con curiosidad, pero decidió no comentarle nada más, el joven iba en sus propios pensamientos recordando ese extraño sueño, era como ver a través de los ojos de alguien más, solo fue un sueño debería dejar de mirar con inquisitivamente a Lady Catelyn. Pero se había sentido tan real.

II

* * *

Apretó con furia el informe que había recibido, alguien había estado muy ocupado últimamente – Asesinando a los bastardos del Rey – Jon Arryn no necesitaba lidiar con esto ahora, la muerte de su hijo adoptivo Ned Stark lo había dejado realmente en un estado depresivo, tal vez había sido su culpa pensaba.

Cuando envió a _Petyr Baelish al norte para tratar el tema de nuevos impuestos, el consejero de la Moneda le había dicho que había visto con una excelente salud al señor del Norte, aunque se mostró demasiado reacio con la notificación de los nuevos impuestos._

 _Pero una semana después llego un cuervo informando que su hijo adoptivo había caído enfermo por culpa de la peste, como había ocurrido eso era algo que no dejaba dormir a la mano del Rey._

 _Robert se había vuelto mas osado ahora, poco lo escuchaba y se embriagaba con mas frecuencia, en la noche se escuchaba gritando el nombre de Ned, llamándolo exigiendo que regresara._

 _Ahora alguien había comenzado asesinar a los bastardos del Rey, esto era realmente algo muy preocupante, pero para Jon Arryn tenia otros asuntos mas urgentes. Tomo rápidamente su pluma, necesitaba enviar una carta urgente a Nido de Águilas – Debo enviar a Mya Stone a un lugar seguro - Pero hacia donde podría ser, estaba demostrado que, si no podía proteger alguien en Desembarco del Rey, menos podría hacerlo a tantas leguas de distancia._

Entonces recordó sus pensamientos anteriores, era cierto que Robert había legitimado al niño bastardo de Ned – El muchacho esta buscando Damas de compañía para sus hermanas – Podría enviar a la niña, pero se sentirían ofendidos los norteños de enviar a la bastarda del Rey y no su hija legitima.

Myrcella Baratheon es una buena niña era cierto, pero aun es demasiado pequeña para un viaje hacia una tierra tan difícil como era el norte, podría usar esa justificación además de ello dudaba mucho que la Reina Cersei se mostrara a gusto por tal decisión.

Comenzó a escribir la carta rápidamente, estaba seguro que el chico de Ned no trataría mal a Mya, después de todo hasta hace poco él había sido un bastardo.

Demasiadas esperanzas en un niño que no había conocido, pero era la mejor opción tal vez más adelante podría traer a la niña a Desembarco del Rey, Robert siempre se había mostrado muy apegado a ella cuando era mas pequeña.

Recordó también las palabras Petyr cuando el consejo discutió sobre la legitimación del niño. Había dicho que era una fiel copia de su padre, difícil podría decirse que no era un hijo verdadero de Ned salvo por sus ojos, eran peculiares había dicho – Quien era la madre del niño – Jon Arryn detuvo su escritura mientras pensaba en eso, quien era la mujer que había hecho que el honorable Ned Stark, su mayor orgullo hubiera rompido sus votos.

Ojos peculiares había dicho y recordó entonces Ashara, pero ella se suicidó con el corazón roto. Ashara y Ned solo habían estado juntos en Harrenhal, lo recordaba porque Ned había corrido rápido hacia el pidiendo su consejo, sobre cómo había fallado con respeto a su honor y deseaba casarse con ella.

Pero luego vino la rebelión, junto con la muerte de Brandon y Ned tuvo que hacerse responsable por el bienestar de su casa. Una historia algo triste, pero eso no impidió que Ned fuera feliz con su nueva esposa – La prometida de su hermano – Entonces siguió pensando en el niño bastardo.

Ojos peculiares que había querido decir con eso, si Ashara fuera su madre el niño seria mayor que Robb, Ned siempre había dicho que Robb era su primogénito.

Jon detuvo su escritura, comenzando a envolver sus pensamientos en algo que no encajaba en la historia de niño. Quien era su madre, intento pensar en los niños que conocía, su hijo era una fiel copia de su madre Lysa Tully, los jóvenes príncipes eran también una copia de su madre y a veces Joffrey le recordaba mas a su tío Jaime.

Jon Arryn sintió un fuerte vacío en su interior, sentía que algo estaba ocurriendo frente de sus ojos, pero no conseguía conectar completamente los hilos.

"¡Guardias!"

Dos hombres entraron a la habitación, Jon Arryn miro a los guardias por unos minutos, tomo una rápida decisión termino de escribir dos cartas una se informaría al joven Jon Stark que una joven dama seria enviada para que fuera criada en Invernalia, que era un compromiso entre su difunto padre y la corona – Tal vez debería agregar que la niña debería ser bien tratada – Lord Arryn negó, iba a tener confianza con el niño.

La segunda carta era para Nido de Águilas donde se solicitaba que Mya Stone fuera preparada y organizada para ser enviada al Norte. Entrego ambas cartas a uno de los guardias para que fueran enviadas con la mayor de las urgencias.

Cuando el guardia se retiró, su compañero se quedó mirando con expectativa a su señor.

"Convocarme al gran Maestre, dile que es urgente"

El guardia asintió en breve mientras se retiraba. Jon Arryn quería saber mas sobre los linajes – ojos peculiares – Había escuchado ese mismo comentario hace muchos años, - _Ella tiene ojos peculiares_ – Esas palabras las había dicho Robert cuando describió a Lyanna Stark, el príncipe de la Corona se parece más a su tío, y su hijo primogénito poco se parecía a él.

Tenía un gran interés en cierto tipo de lecturas.

* * *

III

El pequeño hombre caminaba sonriente por los pasillos de Roca Casterly, el hombre iba silbando felizmente mientras veía con interés a las personas reunidas a las afueras de los aposentos principales de su padre donde esperaban audiencia.

Tyrion continuo su camino, había sido invocado por su padre con la mayor urgencia había dicho el mensajero, era una lastima pues estaba disfrutando un buen tiempo con Tysha. Ojalá fuera algo importante, no quería pensar que iba a ser reprendido, estaba pasando un buen tiempo con su polla dentro de la boca de su amante.

Toco dos veces la puerta, pero no espero respuesta alguna, se adelantó ganándose miradas de desaprobación por parte de los demás. Muchos de ellos de seguro llevaban esperando toda la mañana una audiencia con su padre.

Vio al gran León Tywin Lannister sentado en su escritorio, podría jurar que había una pequeña mirada de disgusto en el rostro de su progenitor, pero luego de tantos años de que lo miraran de esa manera, era difícil saber si ese disgusto iba dirigido hacia el o algo importante había ocurrido que no iba acorde con los planes de su padre.

Tyrion no espero indicación, se sentó sobre la mesa tomo una copa de oro y busco la jarra para servirse algo de vino – Va hacer una conversación larga – pensaba el enano, mientras se paraba sobre su silla para tomar la jarra con vino de inmediato Tywin tomo esta y la puso a la otra esquina de la mesa.

"Siéntate"

Tyrion obedeció con disgusto.

"Pensé que tu matrimonio iba a poner fin a tus libertinajes"

"Tysha me mantiene alejado de los burdeles, pero el vino es otro asunto"

Tyrion volteo su rostro ante la mirada furiosa de su padre, Tysha siempre había sido un tema difícil entre ambos, los dioses sabían que agradecía mucho a la mujer, pero su padre le daba poderes sobrenaturales a la chica teniendo fe que esta lo hiciera comportar en todos los aspectos.

"Tu hermana…"

Había comenzado hablar Tywin y Tyrion comprendido que su linda hermana había ocasionado la ira de su padre, esto debería ser interesante pensó.

"Ah aprovechado el desconsuelo del Rey por la muerte de su amigo Eddard Stark, y ordeno el asesinato de al menos cinco bastardos de Robert"

Esto cada momento se ponía mejor, Cersei siempre había sido muy imprudente, pero asesinar a sus hijastros, cada vez se ponía mejor esta historia pensaba Tyrion, aunque su verdadera atención estaba en la jarra con vino en la esquina de la mesa.

"Cuando el Rey salga de su desconsuelo y regrese a su libertinaje de seguro estará molesto con Cersei"

Si es que Robert al menos había llegado a saber de la existencia de esos niños pensaba el enano Lannister.

"Tal vez, eso realmente poco importa, pero ahora Jon Arryn ha enviado a la niña bastarda bajo su crianza al norte"

Pues claro, este es el verdadero problema pensaba Tyrion. Mya Stone recordaba el nombre de la primera hija bastarda de Robert, decía que tenia una importante semejanza con su padre, incluso muchos murmuraban que el hombre había llegado a querer por un momento a la niña, luego la olvido enviándola al olvido.

"El norte donde el nuevo señor de Invernalia, hace unos meses era un bastardo"

No se sorprendió que su padre no dijera palabra adicional, Tyrion se quedo sobre su silla moviendo sus piernas, mientras su padre seguía firmando varios documentos.

"No voy a correr riesgos, ese ebrio de Robert podría legitimar a la niña solo para unir su casa con los Stark"

Tyrion alzo una ceja sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, claramente esa podría ser una probabilidad, pero él no creía que llegara a pasar.

"Si eso te preocupa, Myrcella es joven cuando crezca se podría…"

El fuerte golpe sobre la mesa por parte de su padre lo hizo silenciar.

"No enviare a mi nieta al salvaje norte, pero tampoco permitiré que una bastarda pueda ser legitimada junto con sus descendientes, nadie por mínima que sea la amenaza, pero nadie pondrá en riesgo el poder de la Casa Lannister"

"¿Qué quieres que haga Padre?"

No era tiempo de bromear, aunque Tyrion tenía bastantes comentarios sobre esta situación, tal vez su padre se estaba volviendo algo paranoico.

"¡Aun tienes tus desagradables amistades en Lannisport!"

Tyrion lo pensó por unos segundos, pero solo recordaba a sus amistades en el gremio de burdeles. Pero miro a su padre que esperaba una respuesta, este solo asintió creyendo que ya había entendido sus palabras.

"Bien buscaras a la prostituta mas confiable y que sea fácil de silenciar una vez terminado el trabajo, pero quiero que ella le de algunas técnicas de seducción a Joy"

Tyrion alzo su ceja desconcertado, Joy solo conocía una Joy y era su prima bastarda, miro a su padre con sorpresa tenia que estar bromeando – No enviarías a tu nieta al salvaje norte, pero si a tu sobrina – intento no mostrarse disgustado.

"Joy Hill solo es una niña padre"

Dudaba también que su tío estuviera feliz con estas noticias.

"Es miembro de la Casa Lannister aprenderá lo que deba hacer por el bien de la familia"

Es miembro de la Casa, pero no es una Lannister no creo que le guste saber que será enviada como sacrificio a los lobos.

"Si puedo dar mi opinión sobre esto padre, por que no solo la legitimamos y enviamos un cuervo con la oferta de matrimonio"

Tywin le miro por unos minutos y luego se levanto de la mesa caminando alrededor de Tyrion.

"Crees que ya no lo pensé, pero si lo hago Mya podría ser legitimada, Robert siempre ha querido unir su familia con los Stark, sabe que Cersei jamás aceptara a un bastardo como esposo de su hija, incluso podría matarlo para evitarlo, para proteger al niño simplemente buscaría a otra hija"

Claro un matrimonio entre dos casas tenia que ser aprobado por la Corona, la legitimación de Joy debería ser aceptada por el consejo, eso llamaría la atención de Robert ebrio o no solo porque el asunto tendría el sello de la casa Lannister Robert solo buscaría la manera de fastidiar las cosas para hacer infeliz a Cersei, Jon Arryn también podría adelantarse para evitar que los Lannister tomaran el norte en alianza.

"Tal vez Shae sea una buena opción, le enseñara como hacer feliz al chico"

Tywin asintió en silencio, mientras tomaba la jarra de vino y servía un poco de vino en el vaso que Tyrion llevaba sosteniendo desde que había llegado.

"Asegúrate que aprenda también algo sobre venenos, cuando esté todo listo, enviare una carta al norte, el chico busca doncellas para sus hermanas y Joy será enviada al Norte para vigilar y si es posible asegurare el Norte, ya sea salvaje o no, es el reino más grande de los Siete y es inexpugnable para la mayoría de los ejércitos del Sur, cuando Joffrey sea Rey debemos asegurarnos que tenga los menos enemigos posibles"

Eso iba a ser difícil el niño era como una patada en el culo y cuando pensaba en eso, el vino que estaba bebiendo le supo demasiado agrio.

* * *

IV

Ella sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que todos estuvieran ocupados atendiendo los fuertes gritos de su madre, la pequeña niña comenzó a caminar en silencio, intentando no generar ni el más mínimo ruido.

Ser como un fantasma pensó con cierta diversión mientras veía el lobo blanco en la entrada de las criptas, los lobos Huargo después de unos cuantos meses ya eran tan grandes como un pony, esta gran bestia solo le miro con interés pero cuando vio a sus dos hermanas acercársele agacho la cabeza con indiferencia al ver que estaban en compañía de su señora.

Sansa dejo atrás a los Lobo mientras bajaba por las criptas, no era necesario una vela puesto que las primeras tumbas siempre estaban iluminadas, entonces lo vio.

Jon estaba sentado frente la estatua de su padre observando en silencio, a veces Sansa se preguntaba que tanto pasaba por la mente de su medio hermano.

"Jon no deberías estar en el gran salón"

El niño se sorprendió para voltear a ver a su hermana ingresando en las criptas, era extraño por lo general Sansa le asustaba bajar acá sola.

"¿Todo esta bien? ¿Algo malo ha sucedido?"

Sansa le miro con interés, se sentía hasta con cierta diversión por la preocupación de su medio hermano.

"Sabes que, si mi madre da a luz a un niño, muchos pondrán en duda tu autoridad"

Jon solo alzo los hombros en señal de derrota mientras regresaba su atención a la estatua de su padre, Sansa odiaba eso de su hermano. La tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas y el poco interés que parecía generarle ser o no el señor de Invernalia.

Ella en el fondo deseaba que Jon fuera más ambicioso – Sería más fácil odiarlo si mostrara algo de ambición – Sansa se sentó al lado de Jon, ambos mirando la estatua de su padre en silencio.

"Lo llamaran Bran, dicen que mi padre deseaba nombrar a un nuevo niño de esa manera"

Jon sonrió y Sansa se sentía con más desesperación ante la tranquilidad que este demostraba. A pesar de la humedad ninguno de los dos presento queja alguna, el silencio fue constante hasta que Sansa relamió sus labios para mirar a su hermano.

"¿Dime Jon que es lo que mas deseas en este mundo?"

Su hermano le miro con confusión, aguardo algo de intranquilidad mientras se movía levemente donde estaban sentados para voltear la mirada de la estatua de su padre.

"¡Siempre quise ser Jon Stark! Fue lo único que había deseado"

La pequeña niña no se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano, realmente su Septa le había dicho que casi todos los bastardos deseaban ser reconocidos y considerados hijos legítimos, Jon parecía no ser la excepción de ello.

"Pero ahora eres un Stark, puedes tener otras ambiciones Jon"

"¿Otras ambiciones?"

Sansa sonrió con pequeña malicia, se acerco mas a su hermano mientras le miraba fijamente ignorando por completo la estatua de su padre que los miraba fijamente.

"Mi ambición es ser Reina"

Jon le miro con sorpresa, Sansa intento fingir algo de vergüenza por sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que deseaba mas que nada ser la mujer mas poderosa de los siete reinos – Así nadie me volverá hacer a un lado por ser una niña – su hermano parecía incomodo por su declaración.

"¿Por qué deseas ser reina?"

"Para tener poder"

Escucharon entonces los aullidos de los lobos, esa debía ser la señal Lady Catelyn debería haber dado a luz.

"Ha nacido"

"Así es"

Sansa tomo el brazo de su hermano con fuerza este le miro con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada a pesar de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en este Jon no dijo nada.

"Si es un niño, yo estaré nuevamente en la tercera línea"

"¡Sansa!"

"Jon, nómbrame Lady Stark"

El muchacho reacciono inmediatamente alejándose de su hermana, pero esta reacciono con mas fuerza y se abalanzo sobre él.

"No puedo hacer eso Sansa, ese es el título de tu madre"

Su hermano había caído al suelo y Sansa estaba sobre el aprisionándolo con sus brazos, aunque ambos sabían que Jon podría simplemente levantarse sin ningún problema, era obvio que Jon no lo haría para no lastimar a su hermana.

"No, mi madre ya no lo es, si sigue siendo Lady Stark será tu enemiga, pero yo podría ser tu aliada"

"No tengo tal poder"

"Lo tienes, eres el guardián del norte, señor de Invernalia"

Eso era cierto pensaba Jon, pero no se sentía cómodo este tipo de conversaciones con su hermana, no era algo que jamás había pensado escuchar de ella – Acaso una niña tan joven podría sentir tanta sed de poder- miro a su hermana por unos segundos hasta que se levantó rápidamente liberándose de su agarre.

"¡No! Lo que me pides no es honorable"

Sansa gruño por lo bajo, su hermano la había hecho a un lado cuando pensó que tenía más asegurado su presión sobre él. Instintivamente se toco sus caderas por el leve golpe que había recibido ante la reacción de su hermano.

Que más podría hacer pensó Sansa, había pasado las ultimas semanas estudiando, analizando el comportamiento de todos los miembros de alto estatus en el castillo. Todos decían lo mismo, lo mucho que Jon se parecía a su padre – Mi honorable padre que me hizo a un lado para nombrar a su hijo bastardo – Que más podría hacer.

"Eres un tonto, tienes el poder para hacer lo que quieras Jon"

Jon no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sansa comenzó a caminar rápido hacia él.

"¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!, Lo entiendes, tener lo que quieras, a quien quieras"

Sansa tomo su brazo con fuerza y Jon le miro con sorpresa. Ese hombre de la capital que había venido hace varios meses, le había dicho que le daría el consejo mas importante de toda su vida, jamás pensó que ese consejo tan deshonesto y grotesco fuera cierto, menos viniendo alguien de la corte.

Pero cuando mas observaba a la gente del castillo se dio cuenta que podría ser cierto – Al final todos los hombres obedecen a sus damas – pensó Sansa con nerviosismo mientras abrazaba mas a Jon para que no se fuera.

"No quiero ser nuevamente desechada solo por que no soy un niño"

Jon la abrazo con fuerza en esos momentos sin querer soltarla, eran dos niños asustados en ese momento, aunque Sansa estuviera medio sonriendo.

"Yo nunca te desechare Sansa, eres mi hermana"

Sansa no dijo nada más, mientras se paraba de cuclillas y le daba un peco, casto beso en los labios a Jon, le miro entre lagrimas a su hermano y Jon estaba totalmente sorprendido.

"Entonces demuéstramelo Jon, diles a todos que seré Lady Stark"

Jon estaba atrapado en esos momentos contra las frías paredes de ladrillo de la cripta mirando con sorpresa a su hermana, no sabia que responderle hasta el punto que había comenzado a balbucear.

"Claro hasta que te cases, solo será un par de años, que malo podría ser que tu pequeña hermana tenga un poco de reconocimiento"

Se miraron por unos segundos, Jon volteo el rostro avergonzado mientras asentía levemente ante eso Sansa sonrió algo que aprovecho el chico para escapar de su hermana. Tenia que ver que Lady Catelyn estuviera bien con él bebe, además su hermana lo estaba asustando.

Sansa sonrió, pensó tal vez que la idea de escribirle a Lord Petyr para escuchar sus consejos no sería mala – El me aseguro que podría ayudarme en lo que necesitara – Sansa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin percatarse que una pequeña Arya salía entre las sombras de la tumba de Lyanna observando a sus hermanos.

La pequeña niña llevo sus manos a sus labios preguntándose que había sido aquello, solo había visto pocas veces a sus padres realizar dicha acción – Que se sentiría tocar los labios de Jon – pensó puesto que Sansa se veía realmente feliz ante ello.

Arya solo regreso a explorar las criptas en silencio, sin poder quitarse de sus pensamientos la conversación entre sus hermanos – No me gusta que me dejen atrás – se había dicho mientras se detenía por unos minutos a mirar la estatua de su tía Lyanna.

Que curioso pensó, Jon se parece más a nuestra tía que a nuestro padre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

En un principio había descartado totalmente la idea de Bran, pero me vi en la obligacion de incluirlo, no solo por que no podía incluir una de mis parejas preferidas que son la de Bran y Meera si no que realmente me di cuenta que mas adelante en la historia iba a necesitas a una conexión entre el cuervo de tres ojos con los Stark.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la tardanza en actualizar fue por que estaba debatiendo lo de Bran y tengo otra historia "Bastardo sin gloria" la cual también estoy escribiendo su actualización. También tengo otros fic de Anime como Naruto los cuales estoy algo atrasado e intento ponerme al día en los siguientes días.

El tercer capitulo sufrirá un salto temporal, eso es por que necesito ya a los personajes en una edad mas aceptable para el juego de tronos y que ante todo quiero narrar, escribir sobre como es este norte en este Universo alterno que estoy escribiendo.

Uno de los cambios de este Fic sera la historia de Tyrion con respecto a Tysha.

Descarte la rebelión Greyjoy al menos por ahora, mas adelante la tendremos.

Todos los eventos claramente nos llevaran a la guerra cinco reyes solo que con claras y fuertes diferencias. Como sus causas.


	3. Festín de la cosecha

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.

Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.

 **Resumen capitulo:** Un nacimiento inesperado. Una mentira contara el León y los años pasaron, los lobos crecieron al igual que las ambiciones del Kraken.

* * *

I

Observaron en silencio al pequeño recién nacido acostado estaba envuelto en varias pieles para intentar que el calor no escapara de su entorno, muchos tenían miradas que poco intentaban ocultar su disgusto o algo de desgrado por lo que observaban. Jon intentaba no juzgar rápidamente a los demás sabia que esto no era lo que estaban esperando.

Eddard Karstark deseaba tanto poder hablar y dar a conocer su opinión, pero sabiendo que su lengua seria severamente castigada en esas circunstancias mordía levemente su labio inferior en un intento casi fallido por permanecer al margen de lo que ocurría.

"¡Es un poco…!"

Había comentado el primogénito de la casa Umber, era el mayor de los presentes quien intentaba mantener cierto respeto, pero no encontraba las palabras que sintiera que eran correctas.

Pero los demás permanecían en silencio poco deseosos de opinar, Jon seguía observando al bebe no podía evitar mirar sus piernas, estas estaban deformadas. Como era posible ello, quería preguntarle tantas cosas al maestre Luwin que había salido realmente mal con el parto, las dificultades habían llegado a ser tan grandes que su hermano había nacido con esa deformidad.

Sintió un leve peso sobre su hombro para voltear su mirada y encontrar a Domeric Bolton observándole con preocupación, este se acerco levemente irrespetando un poco su espacio personal, pero en esos momentos poco le importo.

"No debes preocuparte demasiado, el maestre ha asegurado que no sobrevivirá la noche"

Jon intento ignorar esas palabras mientras veía a las casi ocho personas presentes en la habitación, se sentía realmente molesto ante la poca comprensión de los presentes, aunque no podía culparlos se supone que esta iba hacer una noche de celebraciones.

También entendía claramente las palabras de Domeric no era tonto horas antes cuando había dejado las criptas con Sansa, el primogénito Bolton se le había acercado para asegurarle que podría asegurar el castillo si la situación lo llegara a requerir.

Domeric podría ser un hombre leal llego a pensar Jon, pero los Bolton son peligrosos y muy entusiastas para deshacerse de un Stark a la primera oportunidad, en ese momento prefirió fingir que no había escuchado nada, por temor a dar cualquier respuesta errónea que pudiera ser malinterpretada.

"¡Retírense!"

Todos le miraron con algo de desconcierto, pero Jon no podía seguir tolerando sus miradas – Dejen de mirarlo como si fuera un monstruo – pensaba con impotencia y rabia, mientras su mirada era claramente poco amistosa, los demás muchachos presentes abandonaron la habitación rápidamente. Solo dos doncellas que debían cuidar él bebe permanecían en la habitación, aunque poco interés mostraban en cuidar al niño – nadie cree que vaya a sobrevivir – Jon comenzaba a creer que no iba a conseguirlo.

Fue un par de minutos en silencio, viendo como el pecho bajaba y subía lentamente. Estaba luchando por su vida y solo podía verlo, observar en silencio sintiéndose cada vez mas impotente.

Sintió el leve toque en la puerta, alzo su mirada y una de las damas fue abrir entro una persona que no esperaba ver en toda la noche – Era sansa – Jon se sintió un poco preocupado, no quería que ella viera tan débil a su nuevo hermano.

"Es interesante"

Fueron sus únicas palabras, claro que era interesante era un deshuesado como era posible pensaba Jon. Sansa se sentó a su lado en la silla que una vez su padre había usado, ahora tenia espacio para dos pequeños niños que guardaron silencio por unos breves minutos.

"Mi madre sigue en parto"

Jon alzo una ceja sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Sansa no regreso su mirada, pero sabia perfectamente que los ojos de su hermana estaban aguados. Lady Catelyn ya había batallado dos días completos en dar a luz a un bebe, dudaba mucho que pudiera sobrevivir mas tiempo intentando traer a otro bebe.

"Va a estar bien, ya lo veras Sansa"

Sansa asintió en silencio mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza, Jon asintió y ambos niños guardaron silencio, el tiempo comenzó a pasar poco podían hacer lo comprendían, aunque no les gustaba.

"¡Rápido es Lady Stark, ha perdido demasiada sangre!"

Una doncella entro con un bebe en la habitación y lo puso sobre la cama, las demás damas le miraron en silencio antes de abandonar la habitación, era un caos que se había generado totalmente en Invernalia intentando limpiar y detener el sangrado de quien podría volver a ser la señora del castillo.

Todos gritaban y mucho de los jóvenes en Invernalia solo permanecían en silencio, mientras que se notaba la ausencia de sirvientas y de ayudantes debido a la peste que meses atrás los había azotado.

Jon y Sansa permanecieron juntos, siendo ignorados en esos momentos de gran dificultad, fue sansa quien se levanto de la silla soltando a Jon para caminar hacia él bebe que habían puesto en una esquina de la cama.

"Es una niña"

Susurro Sansa, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jon escuchara y decidiera acercarse, entonces la vio le recordaba un poco a Arya cuando había nacido, pero eran recuerdos algo confusos debido a la temprana edad que tenía.

"¡Esta muerta!"

Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que la niña no se movía, tampoco daba alguna señal o muestra de poder respirar, solo era un pequeño bulto de mejillas rosadas que lentamente perdían el color, pero vio como Sansa tomaba a la niña y la acercaba levemente donde estaba su hermano recién nacido.

"¿Qué haces?"

Sansa le ignoro y puso a la pequeña al lado del niño, los dos recién nacidos estaban juntos.

"Vinieron unidos, lo más justo es que se vayan juntos"

Jon no dijo nada, no le gustaba el tema de que su hermano no sobreviviría la noche. Quería gritar y decirles a todos que estaban equivocados – Incluso si vive que clase de vida le espera – Un niño que nacía incapacitado en este mundo tan cruel era algo difícil de adivinar.

Va a morir si no lo hace esta noche, morirá cuando llegue el invierno fue lo primero que le había dicho Domeric cuando Jon iba a ingresar a la habitación para ver al niño.

Jon recordaba en esos momentos mientras miraba a ambos bebes las historias que solía escuchar con Robb, sobre como en los reinados de los antiguos reyes del invierno los niños débiles eran llevados al bosque para ser ofrecidos a los lobos.

Fueron diversos gritos y una persona entrando a la habitación notificando que Lady Catelyn había empeorado que lo sacaron de su pensamiento, fue en ese momento que Sansa abandono la habitación gritando que le permitieran ver a su madre, Jon había quedado solo y decidido quedarse en ese lugar cuidando a su hermano.

Pero entonces vio como el pequeño bebe daba el primer llanto en toda la noche, Jon volteo con sorpresa en esos momentos, vio como el niño había llorado y soltado increíblemente lo que parecía ser un suspiro y un aliento gélido salió de su pequeña boca.

Fue la niña en esos momentos que había comenzado a llorar con fuerza, Jon no podría creerlo, tampoco entendía realmente que acaba de pasar. Salió corriendo a buscar a las doncellas en esos momentos, pero no pudo encontrar a casi nadie solo vio a Domeric que hablaba entre murmullos con Alys Karstark, este les grito, haciendo que el primogénito Bolton comenzara a correr hacia el por los pasillos seguido de una asustada Lady Karstark.

"¡Los bebes!"

Dijo y fue seguido por ellos dos, para ingresar a la habitación. No supo si eran los instintos maternales de Alys o la simple educación que había recibido que tomo rápidamente a la niña arropándola rápidamente, mientras intentaba calmarla, pero Domeric antes se acerco diciendo que la niña debería llorar con mas fuerza para que obtuviera la fuerza.

Pero Jon pronto regreso su atención al bebe, al niño el cual no daba ahora señal alguna de vida.

Esta muerto fue lo único que pensó Jon mientras sentía que su alma se helaba en esos momentos, acaso su hermano había llorado en un intento desesperado de despertar a su hermana y que había sido ese sentimiento de frio que había sentido antes.

Poco tiempo tuvo de pensar, se acerco al bebe e intento varias veces mover lentamente su pequeño cuerpo, luego comenzó a gritar que llamaran al maestre que necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. No supo cuando sus gritos se volvieron llanto, pero recuerda a Domeric tomándolo con fuerza arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación diciéndole que era lo mejor, el niño nunca hubiera sobrevivido en el frio norte.

* * *

II

Jaime Lannister llego a sentirse nuevamente un pequeño niño de nueve años en esos momentos, recordó esos momentos cuando era convencido por los dulces y traicioneros ojos de su hermana de que la acompañara a las cocinas para conseguir mas pasteles.

Recordó que las pocas veces que habían llegado a ser capturados su hermana sin ningún problema culpaba a una de sus doncellas, aunque las manos estuvieran llenas de migajas y de crema – Cersei siempre conseguía convencerlo – Pero Jaime no gozaba con tanta suerte, realmente verlo en esos momentos se daba cuenta que el problema iba más allá que un par de pasteles o las mentiras piadosas de su hermana.

"¡Siéntate!"

Con esas simples palabras se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas, solo que no conseguía recordar que había hecho para molestar tanto a su padre. Qué demonios había combatido contra hombres que eran prácticamente de tamaño de Tywin Lannister.

"También me alegra verte, si hubiera sabido que vendrías a la ciudad habría preparado una comitiva"

No demostrar que estaba asustado o temeroso era lo mas inteligente en sus pensamientos, movió con algo de incomodidad su espada, estaba en servicio en esos momentos, pero incluso el viejo León se sentía lo bastante poderoso para ordenarle a un miembro de la guardia real que abandonara la puerta de su rey – Aunque no le molestaba dejarla – Escuchar a Robert gritar de placer con sus putas era algo que no disfrutaba.

"Crees que podrás escaparte de este problema con tus sarcasmos, esperaba esto de la aberración de tu hermano, pero de ti"

Jaime ahora miraba realmente desconcertado, aunque por lo general se mostraría molesto por las palabras contra Tyrion realmente esperaba que tuviera alguna idea de lo que se le acusara, que crimen tan grande había cometido, tal vez era mejor ir directo a la sentencia y pedir un juicio por combate.

"Yo realmente no sé de qué hablas"

Ser sincero en esos momentos era la mejor opción, no tenia muchas ideas de que se le acusara tal vez su padre se había enterado de su relación incestuosa y prohibida con su hermana, el pánico comenzó a consumirlo – Él no se atrevería a delatarlos – Pensó mientras miraba con preocupación a su padre, que haría el viejo león si se enterara.

"¡Hablo de la niña bastarda!"

Tywin golpeo con fuerza la mesa que hizo exaltar un poco a Jaime mientras movía la mandíbula sin poder dar una respuesta clara – De donde su padre sacaba semejante idea – fue lo único que pensó, no tenia hijas, menos una bastarda. Su única mujer había sido Cersei, era la única en su corazón y en su cama.

"No se de que hablas" 

Tywin no oculto su molestia gruño fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños en silencio, no estaba de humor para los tontos juegos de su primogénito.

"Desde que eras un niño he intentando por todos los medios educarte, enseñarte la importancia de ser un Lannister, pero tu pareces no darte cuenta de ello"

"Padre os aseguro que no tengo, ni he engendrado a ninguna bastarda soy un Guardia Real, mis votos son sagrados"

Mentiras, muchas mentiras en pocas palabras había dicho.

"Seguirás negando a la maldita mocosa que tuviste con una de las doncellas de Elia Martell en tus visitas a la Corte, la mocosa está en Dorne cerca de nuestros peores enemigos, siendo cuidada por la casa Dayne ¿Quiero una explicación Jaime? ¿Acaso la menor de las Dayne es la madre? Dame respuestas"

La garganta se le seco en esos momentos, un gran pánico lo comenzó a inundar – Lo ha mal interpretado todo – Gracias a los siete dioses pensó. Su padre había encontrado a Rhaenys, como había sido eso posible, quien más sabría de la existencia de la niña.

Tal vez decirle la verdad – La matara – sintió sus manos entumecerse, recordó la mirada de Rhaegar cuando le pidió que protegiera a sus hijos. No pude salvar a Aegon demasiado Valyrio, pero Rhaenys era tan dorniense que solo tuvo que ir a un burdel por una niña lo suficiente pequeña para reemplazarla.

En ese entonces no sabia que su hermana se casaría con Robert, menos que sus hijos eran los herederos al trono, solo pensó en salvar a la pequeña niña. De que servía matar a un Rey loco para salvar a miles de malagradecidos e ingratos y no proteger a una pequeña niña que era tan pura e inocente.

Porque cuando supo que su padre estaba en las puertas de la ciudad, sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder, su padre no era un hombre misericordioso.

Cerro los ojos pensando en un plan, la mentira es que ella se haría pasar por una huérfana, una sirvienta en la casa Dayne. Había sido difícil buscar en quien confiarle su cuidado, tampoco la quería cerca de su familia los Martell puesto que no deseaba que la guerra se prolongara, no esperaba que los Dayne mantuvieran el secreto por mucho tiempo, pero Allyria Dayne había perdido a su hermano y luego a su hermana debido a los acontecimientos de la guerra, y por ello tenia algunas esperanzas de que ella deseara la paz y un futuro mejor para la niña alejada de este nido de ratas.

Ashara Dayne había sido muy cercana a Elia Martell, su hermana menor tal vez no había sido tan cercana, pero si lo suficiente para proteger a su hija. Recordó esa noche cabalgando desesperadamente, mientras el reino seguía en caos, tal vez Robert había sido declarado Rey, pero la mitad del reino en teoría seguía siendo leal a los Targaryen, en especial Dorne solo fue hasta que Jon Arryn había conseguido poner fin al conflicto con una serie de tratados.

Ser Arthur había sido como un hermano, un ejemplo y modelo a seguir, su muerte lo había devastado, aunque pocos lo creyeran. Cuando llego al asentamiento ancestral de los Dayne, no esperaba recibimiento alguno, pero agradeció en silencio que Allyria estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo debido aun pequeño respeto mutuo que se había desarrollado entre ambos cuando Jaime viajaba a la capital antes de ser guardia real y cuando lo convirtieron en uno no negaría que llegaron a cruzar un par de palabras pero jamas para que su padre llegara a tener semejantes ideas aun así le contó todo sobre la niña, los actos del rey loco lo que ocasiono que al final accediera ayudarlo.

Porque después de tantos años su padre le recordaba eso - Uno de mis pocos actos honorables en ese entonces ahora es un gran acto de traicion - Entonces recordó una carta escrita por Allyria Dayne hacia un par de meses antes, cuando todos parecían enfocados en la muerte del tonto de Eddard Stark, esta carta solo contenía breves palabras

 _Tu hija está bien-_

Jaime la había destruido tan rápido como la había leído, no quería pensar en esas pocas palabras que eran la prueba suficiente sobre que había cometido traición contra la nueva dinastía, una donde su hermana la única mujer que ha amado era la reina.

Dioses que problema se había metido, en esos momentos Rhaenys debería tener unos doce años tal vez menos, pero eso no importaba – Alguien podría reconocerla – No es poco probable, dudaba mucho que alguien recordara a una niña de dos años persiguiendo un gato negro por todo el castillo.

Su padre seguía mirándolo, Jaime se pregunto como era posible que un hombre tan inteligente y manipulador como Tywin Lannister, no se quitaba esa gran venda de sus ojos y se daba cuenta de la verdad, no solo sobre la niña, si no también de sus propios hijos.

A veces es mejor creer en una mal mentira que en la horrible verdad pensó Jaime. ¿Qué haría? actuaria en beneficio de su familia a costillas de la vida de una niña inocente si decía la verdad, sabia que su padre podría enviar asesinos esta misma noche.

Si Allyria Dayne no le ha dicho nada a los Martell eso significaba que tenia sus propios planes o al menos deseaba alejar a la niña del Juego lo mas que pudiera.

"Es mi hija"

Mentiras, mas mentiras. En eso se había convertido su vida, en un ciclo de mentiras.

Tywin se levanto furioso de su escritorio dejando solo a Jaime en un incomodo silencio, bueno que tan malo podría ser pensó mientras tomaba una jarra y llenaba una copa de vino. No es como si su padre fuera a enviar por la niña para conocerla.

Solo tenia una duda en esos momentos quien le había dicho a su padre semejante historia y que pruebas o evidencias le había mostrado para que la creyera, realmente ni él creía ni en una sola palabra que había dicho.

Lamentablemente los dioses le abofetearon demasiado pronto, puesto que Allyria Dayne acaba de entrar en el salón seguido de una niña claramente Dorniense aferrada a sus vestidos, su padre detrás de ambas.

Jaime dejo a un lado su vaso y mostrando poco decoro de hijo de un señor tomo la gran jarra repleta de vino y comenzó a beber tanto como pudo. Observando toda la escena en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante en su rostro estaba Varys, solo quiso ayudar a dos enamorados a encontrar el camino correcto.

Quien pensaría que el viejo León aceptaría seguir las pequeñas migajas que una araña había dejado en el camino.

* * *

III

 **Años después.**

La adolescente tomo con fuerza la pluma e intentaba no voltear su mirada hacia los pasteles de limón que tenia sobre la mesa, eran deliciosos y sus favoritos, pero sabía que, si volvía a probar bocado alguno, no terminaría con sus deberes esa mañana.

Intento no gruñir ante el informe en frente – Demasiados números – Los haría aun lado, ese seria un trabajo mas adecuado para Arya su hermana menor siempre había sido mejor con este tipo de documentos, además sabia que su hermana menor que era considerada por muchos como una mujer realmente salvaje y poco domable disfrutaba realmente hacer ese tipo de trabajos por increíble que pareciera.

Sansa suspiro cansada aun era temprano en la mañana, pero ya había trabajado toda la noche anterior en tener todo listo para el festín de la cosecha en Invernalia. Debía demostrarse que la gobernabilidad de los Stark era más fuerte que nunca.

Tal vez muchas personas de la edad de Sansa se sentirían realmente sobre cargadas con algunas responsabilidades más cuando deberían estar pensando en el futuro que le aguardarían con algún extraño que sus padres hubieran elegido como su esposo. Pero Sansa no había tenido ese privilegio desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Tuvo que crecer rápidamente mientras que su medio hermano Jon, era el Señor de Invernalia y Guardian del Norte, tenia el deber de ser Lady Stark, ayudar al terco de Jon con la administración del castillo y a veces incluso del norte sin mencionar que a veces tenía el papel de madre para sus dos hermanas mas pequeñas.

Era algo difícil, aunque tenia buenas doncellas bajo su servicio. Alys Karstark era tal vez la amiga mas cercana que Sansa tenia aparte de Jeyne Poole, pero su amiga de la infancia últimamente solo pensaba en su matrimonio con Jory Cassel un hombre que doblaba su edad. Aparte de ellas dos, tenía otras damas estaba Joy Hill la bastarda Lannister quien era su mejor fuente sobre los asuntos del sur, también sabia en secreto que la muchacha que tenía su misma edad fantaseaba cada minuto que podía con su hermano Jon.

A veces recordaba cuando tenía trece años y noto las miradas que Wylla Manderly y su hermana Wynafryd Manderly le habían dedicado a Jon, Sansa busco la forma de castigarlas.

Las llevo a bordar a los campos verdes y fingió un pequeño accidente ocasionado por la menor de las hermanas, la culpo y le ordeno que buscara la aguja que había perdido en medio de la pradera.

Era imposible encontrar esa aguja pensó Sansa, pero ella era Lady Stark así que le obedecieron sin mencionar que había dejado a sus dos lobas Huargo para que vigilaran a las hermanas, a pesar que les había dicho que era para protegerlas.

Nunca pensó que encontrarían la aguja, pero el susto entre ambas hermanas al ser dejadas a solas con dos lobas del tamaño de un pony claramente les envió un mensaje. Ambas hermanas aun eran sus doncellas, pero pasaban más tiempo en Puerto Blanco en compañía de su abuelo que a veces simplemente las olvidaba.

Claro que Jon había estado furioso, pero solo basto un par de disculpas fingidas de Sansa para que Jon pensara que todo había sido un mal entendido.

La diferencia entre las chicas Manderly y Joy Hill es que esta ultima era una bastarda y claramente comprendía cual era su lugar, si Jon llegaba a poseerla o tenerla sabía que no pasaría más allá de un simple juego de amantes. Por otra parte, las nietas de Lord Manderly si podría solicitar una recompensación o un matrimonio si se sentía ofendido.

Solo porque Jon había tenido suerte no significaba que todos los bastardos la tuvieran.

Su hermana Arya tenía también un par de Doncellas bajo su servicio, la mayor otra bastarda alguien que Sansa le irritaba solo su presencia, ella era Mya Stone la bastarda del Rey enviada a Invernalia hace un par de años para servir a la familia, un regalo demasiado peculiar de Jon Arryn.

Mya era tan poco femenina, mientras Sansa disfrutaba cantar con Joy Hill mientras que Alys Karstark tocaba su arpa. Mya era una buena jinete, demasiado tosca su voz para cantar, era algo agraciada no lo negaría, pero todo el tiempo estaba cubierta de barro y suciedad. Era mayor que Sansa por lo tanto estaba más desarrollada.

Tal vez hubiera ignorado a la bastarda por que era la doncella favorita de su hermana si no fuera por las miradas que a veces Jon parecía darle – Era muestra que le gustaba o solo era compasión hacia la niña – Joy era bastarda, pero de un segundo señor. Su tío podría ser Tywin Lannister, pero nunca podría aspirar a nada, mientras que Mya era la hija de un rey fuera bastarda o no, eso era algo que pesaba.

Aunque el Rey no la ha reconocido como tal. Todos sabían quien era su padre, el mismo Jon Arryn lo había dicho en su carta, pero ni una sola vez ella había recibido una carta o algún anuncio de la capital por parte de su padre.

Las demás Damas de Arya eran Dacey Mormont quien había sido también una especie de instructora con el manejo del Hacha. Ella estaba bien, hacia que su hermana se comportara y aunque con algo de dolor reconocía que Arya miraba a Dacey como una hermana mayor, las demás eran dos salvajes nobles en teoría. Una provenía de los clanes mas importantes de Valle de los Thenn, Ygritte del Clan de los Huesos, se decía que su padre usaba una armadura hecha con los huesos de sus enemigos, y la otra era Val una mujer rubia con una gran fortaleza, ella pertenecía por matrimonio a la casa Rayde quienes gobernaba la Casa Austera, tal vez la ciudadela más importante más allá de la muralla.

Si mi madre viera con sus ojos como la mitad de Invernalia son salvajes ante sus ojos le daría claramente un ataque a su corazón. Pero los necesitamos, no podemos sobrevivir al invierno si seguimos dividiendo al norte sobre quienes viven a un lado de muro y quienes viven al otro lado.

Fue mi bisabuelo quien comprendio eso, mi abuelo los sometió y mi padre lamentablemente guiado por su honor no hizo lo necesario muchas veces para seguir sometiendo a estas personas a la regencia de los Stark.

Fue por eso que cuando tuvo oportunidad convenció a Jon de que necesitaría consejeros de confianza para demostrar al norte que estaba dispuesto a escucharlos. Esos consejeros habían sido y siguen siendo Jeor Mormont y el Gran Jon Umber, ambos hombres eran leales a la casa Stark hasta el punto del fanatismo, pero más importante era personas influyentes y respetadas, serian escuchados y sabia que Jon a veces veía al viejo oso Mormont como una especie de segundo padre.

Hubiera deseado realmente que el tío Benjen se hubiera quedado con ellos, pero ese hombre era tan honorable como su padre, regreso al muro y no ha vuelto desde entonces. Sirviendo a una guardia cuya única función ahora es cobrar el peaje por el transito del muro.

Sansa tenía el cabello tan largo que lo amarraba en trenzas para que no le molestara ante cualquier viento norteño. Tomo un pastelillo de limón dándose vencida al final.

Entonces leyó uno de los mas recientes informes, algo en este no encajaba para su gusto. Se levanto era tiempo de ir a molestar a Jon.

Sansa caminaba por los pasillos de Invernalia dirigiéndose al patio de entrenamiento, sabía que encontraría a su hermano Jon viendo a sus hermanas entrenar con el arco. Y no se había equivocado, en ese lugar vio a Arya usando unos pantalones e incluso una pechera de cuero con el sigilo Stark.

Esa mirada de orgullo de su hermanita mientras le explicaba a la más pequeña Branda como sostener el arco. Sansa se había dado vencida con Arya realmente nada haría que ella fuera una dama, aunque en el norte existían guerreras como las mujeres de la Isla de los Osos o aquellas que pertenecían a los clanes de las tierras del eterno invierno donde eran entrenadas como Mujeres de lanza. El hecho que una noble perteneciente a una de las Grandes Casas de los Siete reinos vistiera de esa forma escandalaría a muchos sureños.

Jon no quitaba esa sonrisa en su rostro, Branda tomo el arco con fuerza mientras intentaba no sentirse intimidad por la fuerte presencia de patio en esos momentos. Varias personas la observaban, ella personalmente prefería regresar a sus libros, la protección de la biblioteca era lo que quería.

El arco a pesar de estar adecuado para una persona pequeña sigue siendo grande para ella. Y tal como esperaba cuando disparo la flecha esta ni siquiera había rosado la diana siguió su trayecto por encima de uno de los muros pequeños que rodeaban los patios de entrenamiento.

Arya se rio con fuerza mientras revolvía su cabello, muchas mujeres de la guarnición que pertenecían a los clanes salvajes compartieron la risa, todas vestían con uniformes Stark debido a que sus clanes no tenían una uniformidad para combatir.

"¡Quien de ustedes era buena a los siete años!"

Su hermano había hablado con voz fuerte, ocasiono que todos guardaran silencio y Arya solo volteo los ojos, tomo otra flecha y se la extendió a ella.

Branda vio como su hermana Sansa se acercaba a Jon y no quiso apartar la mirada, pero Arya le tomo el rostro y le hizo girar su atención.

"¡Esto es absurdo Arya!"

Su hermana solo le sonrió con fuerza

"Yo a tu edad ya podía sostener y acertar bien a la diana, ven sigue practicando"

Jon siguió observando en silencio hasta que sintió la presencia de Sansa, esta la miro por unos minutos mientras veía como todos en el patio regresaban sus atenciones a sus propios deberes.

"Es joven pronto atinara a la diana"

Menciono Jon mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran salón sabiendo que Sansa tenia cosas que hablar apartados de las miradas curiosas de otros. Jon había crecido rápidamente, muchos hablaban sobre lo mucho que se parecía a su difunto padre, pero otros rumores hablaban de que era el fiel retrato de Brandon Stark, nuevamente trayendo consigo rumores sobre si este era su verdadero padre.

Hubo una ocasión donde un ebrio Jon Umber había dicho que el muchacho le recordaba mas a su difunta tía Lyanna, claro después de eso todo el salón guardo silencio. Era un recuerdo doloroso, la muerta de una mujer tan amada por todo el norte aun desgarraba los corazones de muchos.

Se pregunto Sansa si alguna vez ella sería tan amada a pesar de tener una apariencia tan sureña. Pero ella se había esforzado abandono con dolor los dioses de su madre para adoptar los Antiguos Dioses, e incluso llego a hablar abiertamente sobre derribar el septo de Invernalia. Algo que agrado a muchos, aunque los Manderly se notaron claramente ofendidos, tenia que tener mas cuidado con esa casa puesto que se sentían ofendidos por sus actos.

"Déjala regresar con sus libros, nuestra hermana no es Arya"

Jon le sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero asintió en silencio, Sansa tenia otros temas a tratar que comenzar nuevamente una lucha con su hermano sobre la poca delicadeza que demostraba Arya en su vida. Como iban a conseguirle un esposo adecuado cuando montaba y cabalgaba como un chico, sin mencionar esa tonta espada que Jon le había obsequiado.

"¿Tu punto es?"

"¡Deja de malcriarlas!"

Jon se detuvo y le observo por unos minutos, una sonrisa de desafió comenzó a formarse, Sansa la conocía suficiente para saber que había aceptado su reto.

"Recuerdas tu obsequio de tu decimocuarto día del nombre"

Sansa se sintió levemente avergonzada, sabia que el tema de su propia embarcación iba a salir a relucir ante cualquier reclamo que ella hiciera. En puerto blanco una pequeña nave había sido construida para ser obsequiada en su nombre – Solo he usado esa cosa dos veces – Quería decirle, pero entonces Jon amenazaría con darlo como obsequio a la armada de los Manderly.

"Madura Jon, solo es un pequeño barco de Remos"

Sansa continúo caminando apresuradamente hacia el salón, bajo por las escaleras donde encontró a los Lobos Huargo tendidos por todo el salón. Entre ellos estaban sus dos lobos Dama y Visenya una durmiendo sobre la otra – Cual era el objetivo de ampliar las perreras si ellos duermen donde quieren – Jon camino hacia la gran mesa ignorando a los lobos del tamaño de un corcel pequeño presentes.

"Han sido buenos años Sansa, no deberíamos disfrutar un poco de eso"

Claro que Jon siempre se tomaba las cosas algo despreocupadas, le molestaba mucho cuando su hermano le sonreí de forma tranquila y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, era lo que siempre le decía y Sansa casi siempre le creía.

"Solo mantén a esas salvajes lejos de Arya cuando alguien desee pedir su mano"

Jon guardo silencio, puesto que tenia un comentario mordaz sobre ello, realmente sentía pena por el pobre imbécil que intentara casarse con su hermana más pequeña además de ello era más posible que alguien viniera a proponerle un acuerdo matrimonial primero por Sansa.

"Otra cosa que quieras informarme Lady Stark"

Le dijo Jon con ojos brillantes como si se tratara de un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre, claramente eso irrito a Sansa puesto que sentía que Jon nuevamente se estaba tomando la situación como una broma, ojalá mantenga esos ánimos cuando le entregara el informe más reciente de desembarco del rey.

Puso el documento sobre la mesa y vio como Jon tomaba el papel con poco interés hasta que comenzó a notar como apretaba con fuerza. Podría jurar que si no era un edicto oficial rompería esa carta en mil pedazos, Jon estaba furioso.

"¡Aumentar los impuestos! ¡Para un torneo!"

Fue un gran grito que ocasiono que todos los Lobo Huargo se levantaron de inmediato. Sansa agradeció que cuando estos estaban en el gran salón pocas personas se atrevían a transitar por ese lugar.

Fantasma el lobo Huargo de Jon, que era tan blanco como la nieve, pero tenía esos ojos rojizos como la sangre comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia donde estaba Jon. El lobo lamio la mano de su señor y este le respondió acariciando su cabeza.

Tanto Dama como Visenya se hicieron a su lado en señal de protección. Los Lobos eran tan grandes que Sansa podría jurar que podría montar sobre ellos, Arya había conseguido que sus dos lobas lo permitieran, aunque solo cuando esta era mas pequeña.

"Jon contrólate"

Su hermano asintió, mientras se sentaba nuevamente y sentía como Fantasma buscaba poner su cabeza sobre su regazo, era algo bueno que pudiera calmarse jugando con las orejas de fantasma en ese momento.

"Es inaceptable"

Sansa asintió en silencio, era obvio que Jon no había terminado de leer la carta así que camino en silencio para recoger la arrugada carta y volverla a entregar a Jon.

"Continúa leyendo, mejora en cada palabra"

Jon tomo la carta y continuo. Esto era simplemente demasiado para que no destruyera su buen sentido de humor.

"¡Una renovación de votos!"

Jon alzo una ceja realmente esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto pensó. El Rey estaba solicitando que todos los grandes señores de poniente deberían viajar al torneo para renovar sus votos de lealtad.

"Parece ser que el Rey, teme deslealtades"

Jon entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana. Puede que Robert no fuera un rey muy destacado, pero había paz durante su gobierno, también le debía su reconocimiento como hijo y heredero de su padre.

Pero durante los últimos años Jon había tenido que pagar el doble de impuestos, visto su comercio cada vez mas limitado hacia los demás reinos que habían decidido que era mas beneficioso enviar sus barcos hacia las ciudades libres.

Las ciudades Libres encontraban las mercancías y los tesoros del norte como verdaderos artículos de Lujo. El colmillo de un Mamut era pagado casi su peso en oro, ese era un claro ejemplo de las ganancias eso claramente no gusto a muchos reinos del sur que veían sus beneficios reducidos pero que querían que hiciera impuestos y más impuestos tenían que pagar.

Se decía que la corona estaba tan endeudada de tal manera que la mitad de esta le pertenecía a los Lannister y la otra mitad al banco de Hierro.

"Se acerca el Festín de la cosecha"

Jon asintió en silencio mientras llevaba sus manos a su frente entendiendo lo que esto significaba, claramente tendría que dar esta noticia con todos los Lores, Señores y lideres del norte presentes en una época que estaba dedicada a la festividad.

"¡Tengo mucho que pensar!"

Jon decidió levantarse solo tenia dos semanas hasta que los primeros invitados llegaran. Su gente estaba cansada de las cada vez más irrazonables peticiones que provenían del sur y además marchar con principales abanderados a una renovación de los votos, esto iba a resultar mal.

II

Domeric Bolton quería ser el primero en llegar, había pasado un par de meses en el Fuerte Terror aprendiendo de su padre sobre sus futuros deberes, pero regresar a Invernalia era algo realmente agradable.

Su padre seguía presionándolo sobre un matrimonio con una de las niñas Stark, pero Domeric tenía su corazón enfocado en otra persona, esa persona a la cual pronto le iba a regalar una preciosa Arpa que había mandado a encargar al mejor artesano de Puerto Blanco. Si deseaba poder casarse pronto con Alys Karstark, pero su padre estaba obsesionado que su único interés debería ser Sansa Stark.

Si Sansa era tal vez una de las mujeres mas bellas de los Siete Reinos, pero Domeric no era idiota y sabia que Sansa tampoco lo era, la niña había dejado en claro desde el principio que no tenía ningún interés en casarse con un hombre que ante sus ojos fuera de inferior a ella.

Cuando descabalgo de su caballo fue Mya Stone quien lo recibió tomando las riendas de su caballo. Domeric no le sorprendió, muchas veces la bastarda parecía ser la encargada de los establos debido al gran cariño que tenia ella por estos animales.

Era algo bueno eso la mantendría alejada de la mirada inquisidora de Sansa, era un breve secreto entre pocos, pero Jon a veces visitaba a la chica durante las noches. Realmente la culpa era suya y de Eddard Karstark quien junto con su hermano Torrhen Karstark habían presionado demasiado a Jon para que tomara a la muchacha.

Domeric volteo la mirada avergonzado cuando Mya le miro. No podía mantener la mirada realmente se sentía algo avergonzado y sintiéndose un poco culpable, era una buena muchacha y agradecía lo poco ambicioso que era.

"Mi Lady"

Intento ser cordial, pero la mujer solo le dio una mirada despreocupada mientras tomaba las riendas de su corcel para regresar a los establos.

"No soy una Dama"

Eso fue suficiente para que Domeric decidiera alejarse de ella. No es que tuviera algo en contra pero realmente era muy incomodo su presencia, la hija bastarda de un rey limpia la mierda de los caballos de los salvajes norteños, se imaginaba las canciones que cantarían en el sur.

Camino por los patios sin evitar notar la tensión en el aire, los Karstark ya estaban presentes, también los Manderly. Se sorprendió cuando vio varios clanes de las tierras del eterno invierno presentes.

Estándares, blasones adornaban toda Invernalia. Mucho de esos sigilos Domeric no conocía, pero mostraba respeto, el era un Bolton sabia perfectamente que la mitad del norte desconfiaba de sus intenciones y de la ausencia de su padre.

Mi padre es un hombre tan orgulloso que se niega a decirle a los demás que tiene gangrena comiéndole una pierna – Al menos mi hermana está cuidándolo – su hermana era un ejemplo claro que no todos los bastardos eran personas mal intencionadas, y claro la otra persona era Jon.

Jon había sido su primer verdadero amigo, también la única persona que había confiado realmente en su consejo a pesar que todos los demás le dijeran que no debería hacerlo.

Cuando vio a Jon le dio una leve inclinación como respeto, pero Jon lo detuvo a tiempo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"Siento que ha pasado tiempo"

Domeric asintió levemente mientras le devolví la sonrisa a su amigo, Jon estaba presente rodeado por el Pequeño Jon Umber, Cley Cerwyn heredero de la casa Cerwyn y de Maynard Holt capitán de los buques de puerto Dragon Marino.

Parecían sus guardianes y Domeric entendió que la situación era algo delicada. También sintió el ambiente tenso en el aire, tanto que no pudo evitar mirar a Jon de forma incógnita. Este entendió sus actos hizo una pequeña señal a sus guardianes y camino con Domeric en silencio.

El primogénito Bolton escucho todo, sintió su ira ir aumentando al ver como el Rey Robert exigía un aumento de impuestos para el pago de un costoso torneo.

"Esto es inamisible, acaso no hemos pagado mayor tributación en los últimos años"

Jon solo asintió en silencio mientras observaba que nadie los observara en los pasillos. En especial Sansa puesto que quería hacer estas acciones sin la mirada juzgadora de su precavida hermana.

"Si te pidiera que tomaras a cien arqueros, marcharías a Foso Cailin para aumentar su guarnición, después de eso me acompañaras al torneo, te he visto cabalgar creo que podrías representar bien al norte durante el torneo"

Domeric se sorprendió ante ello, pero solo asintió en silencio, era cierto que no era un movimiento demasiado importante, pero Foso Cailin era a defensa mas importante que tenia el norte. Un total de diez torres disponía después de su reconstrucción, tres anillos de seguridad defendidos por gruesas y altas murallas. Un anillo externo de empalizada de madera y fosos profundos, sin mencionar que estaba rodeado de pantanos que impedían un asedio convencional.

Aparte de eso tenia la idea que detrás de su petición del torneo estaba su padre, no es que Roose Bolton fuera de confianza en Invernalia, pero el hombre se había convertido en una especie de maestro de los susurros y le comentaba cada detalle posible a Jon.

El objetivo era claro ganarse su confianza, intentar un matrimonio entre sus casas y mas importante la casas Bolton poco apoyo la guerras de invierno, no marcho con entusiasmo hacia el norte envió tan pocos hombres que los Stark los castigaron siendo una de las pocas casas que recibían verdaderos beneficios de las nuevas tierras.

"No creo que a Lord Greystark le agrade tener un Bolton en su castillo"

Jon comenzó a caminar en silencio, a lo que Domeric le siguió a paso lento.

"Lord Greystark tiene suerte de ser el mayordomo de Foso Cailin, pero el castillo es y sigue siendo bajo el mando de la Casa Stark"

La historia de los Greystark era algo complicada, al igual que los Karstark eran descendientes de los Stark, pero en el pasado habían apoyado una rebelión Bolton, los Stark los perdonaron, pero les quitaron su señorío los volvieron mayordomos en el cuello y desde entonces los Greystark han culpado a los Bolton de su desgracia.

"No crees que es algo precipitado"

Suspiro por que era cierto, tal vez estaba siendo algo precipitado pero un rey nunca pide una renovación de votos de lealtad al menos que temiera una rebelión o se prepara para una maldita guerra.

"Solo intento ser precavido" 

Domeric podría ser un Bolton, pero cuando llego a ser su escudero en su infancia no dudo en decirle que el plan de su padre era que se casara con su hermana Sansa, desde entonces Jon había confiado en Domeric y hasta el día de hoy nunca le había fallado.

"¡Domeric!"

El chico volteo para encontrar a una Arya Stark, parecía una miembro de la guardia de Invernalia y al ver la mirada de su hermano, era obvio que Jon le había pedido que no se vistiera de esa manera.

"Creo que mejor los dejo solos" 

Dijo el Bolton mientras rápidamente huía de ese campo de batalla.

Jon espero que Domeric se fuera para luego mirar de forma clara a su hermana, Arya solo le había sonreído en silencio mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba con fuerza.

"Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo"

Arya solo soltó una risa mientras abrazaba el brazo de su hermano, se le había dado un hermoso vestido de tonalidades azules y Jon mismo le había fabricado una corona de Rosas de invierno en un intento claramente fallido de conseguir que Arya usara el vestido.

"Me pondré la corona de rosas para el festival, pero el vestido no creo poder soportar dañar algo tan esplendido"

Jon intento no reír por que conocía las palabras engañosas de su hermana, por fin había conseguido que Arya detuviera su carrera. Se detuvieron en la entrada de las criptas, Arya tomo una lampara y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior.

Era un pacto, como un acuerdo de mutuo silencio entre ambos desde que eran niños que antes del festín de la cosecha ambos bajarían a las criptas a saludar a su padre en silencio.

Esto era algo que Arya amaba porque era un simple momento a solas que ella y Jon tenían, ni Sansa o Branda tenían este privilegio con Jon. Pero por primera vez iba a romper esa tradición entre ambos sobre guardar silencio.

"Dicen que el Rey Robert quería a nuestro padre como un hermano"

Jon se sorprendió por su declaración, ocasionando que volteara su mirada hacia su hermana menor. Arya podría ser una niña ante sus ojos, pero sabía que había madurado rápidamente, pero a diferencia de Sansa nunca renuncio a sus gustos o pasiones.

Lo sabía le había dado demasiadas libertades de Arya, pero era algo que poco podía negarle. Le había prometido a su padre que las iba a proteger, pero sentía que le había fallado cuando veía la infancia de sus hermanas arrebatadas.

Que clase de hombre se casaría con Arya, una mujer que llevaba una espada y un hacha sujetadas en las correas de su cintura. Era cierto que era una mujer de norte, acá las cosas no eran tan fáciles, hasta el último grano podría hacer la diferencia entre sobrevivir o la muerte, los mares se congelaban ocasionando que los barcos quedaran atrapados en las cosas si no se conseguía llevarlos a aguas mas cálidas en ciertas temporadas de año.

Los Clanes y las Casas norteñas tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que saber lo que pasaba en el sur, era cierto el norte había experimentado una creciente riqueza y eso se debía a la paz que se había generado en las tierras más allá de muro lo cual ayudaba a que las Casas dejaran atrás sus perjuicios sobre los Clanes.

Pero era una paz frágil, mientras los graneros y almacenes estuvieran llenos sabia que esa paz se mantendría. Mientras las manadas puedan pastar en ambos lados de muro dependiendo de la época sabía que habría paz.

Pero la riqueza era algo efímero, nosotros los norteños valoramos más las tierras fértiles y los campos verdes. Si el rey aumenta los impuestos mucho de los planes del norte se retrasarían, la construcción de invernaderos y caminos era algo que podría significar la vida en el norte.

En los tiempos de mi padre, Las Inviernas, la aldea cercana a Invernalia no llegaba a los cientos de habitantes, en el invierno ese número aumentaba a casi mil. Pero ahora había casi dos mil personas viviendo a las afueras del castillo, eso había ocasionado que una gran empalizada de madera se hubiera construido alrededor como un medio de defensa, hasta que reuniera los recursos para construir una muralla.

Tal vez me precipite con el obsequio de Sansa, no era que su pequeño barco hubiera costado mucho, pero había sido un momento de capricho al ver sus arcas rebosantes. El barco era en si una obra de arte, el mismo Lord Manderly había dedicado a sus mejores carpinteros.

Jon no lo había visto hasta ahora, siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia y ese tipo de viajes por gusto se lo dejaba a sus hermanas.

Sus hermanas y su atención regresaban a su hermana Arya – Ojalá nunca te cases hermanita – pensó con egoísmo al menos así el sabría que una de ellas no lo abandonaría cuando creciera.

"El Rey era amigo de nuestro padre, pero no se si nuestro padre estuviera de acuerdo con sus actos"

Jon cerro los ojos recordando la carta, el mensaje enviado. Dioses aumentar los impuestos en un cincuenta porciento era una maldita locura, aunque solo fuera por un par de años para pagar los gastos que iba a generar el torneo. Un clan pobre pagaba unas doce monedas de Luna de Plata, un clan como los Umber aproximadamente unas veinte monedas de Dragones de oro esto debido a las minas de Hierro, el norte pagaba tributo de otras maneras incluyendo pieles, suministros, madera, mármol, rocas e incluso salmón, pero eso no lo entendían los sureños menos la corte que quería todos los pagos en monedas.

Los clanes pagan con lo que tienen a su disposición, el clan de Val tiene manadas de caribús de donde consiguen sus alimentos, le envían a Invernalia dos monedas de Dragon de Oro y pieles, carne y a veces algo de madera de los bosques de Roble. El clan de Ygritte la tenía más difícil pagaban una moneda de Dragon de Oro y enviaban lo único que tenían para comercial que eran las pieles. Pero su padre había impuesto un control sobre la caza de determinados animales para evitar un descenso incontrolable de su población, lo que hacia que este y otros clanes a veces simplemente no tenían con que cubrir sus impuestos.

Invernalia los cubría, sus riquezas lo permitían al menos eso aseguraba una lealtad de estas tribus o Clanes. El aumento de impuestos afectaría demasiado sus arcas.

"No te preocupes hermanita, podremos manejarlo podremos mermar algunos gastos y evitar los problemas con la corona"

Jon quería creer que así fuera, pero en verdad lo dudaba. Pero su hermana era mejor en las finanzas ella encontraría una buena manera, a pesar de su edad Jon confiaba en Arya en estos asuntos.

"Sansa me informo de todo esta mañana, ya hice las cuentas Jon, incluso le pedí al Maestre que me ayudara en caso de haber cometido un error, no tenemos suficientes fondos para el pago de nuevos impuestos sin que eso afecté a nuestra gente"

Fue entonces que sintió su sangre congelarse, por eso el afán de Arya de hablar a solar con él, Arya era buena con los números que le pidiera ayuda a otra persona solo significaba que la situación era realmente preocupante.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unos breves pasos, volteo para encontrar a Sansa su mirada no era algo bueno, significaba que había problemas. Arya entendió por lo tanto no le replico a Sansa, las hermanas sabían cuando respetar el espacio de la otra.

Jon camino en silencio al lado de Sansa, Arya había aceptado ir arreglarse un poco, pero sospechaba que eso incluía solamente en ponerse su corona de rosas.

"¡Que ocurre!"

Le hablo entre un murmullo a Sansa, esta solo se miro un poco aturdida, luego Jon comenzó a escuchar fuertes gritos proviniendo de los patios.

"Todos han llegado y se han enterado de los nuevos impuestos"

Jon cerro los ojos pidiéndole ayuda a los dioses, subió rápidamente por las escaleras seguida de su hermana, miro a todos los presentes en el patio principal muchos de ellos aún tenían sus ropas de viaje – Algunos han viajado atravesando tormentas heladas solo para estar aquí – los gritos y maldiciones eran fuertes y Jon intento no mostrarse asustado.

Desde el funeral de mi padre no había visto a tantos señores reunidos e incluso en ese entonces muchos no habían asistido.

Dio un paso al frente seguido de su hermana cerca, agradeció que Arya hubiera ido a sus habitaciones puesto que conocía la personalidad de esta – Ella se uniría a los señores en maldecir al rey – pensó con preocupación, aunque de seguro no tardaría en aparecer por el fuerte alboroto que se generaba.

Muchos señores no solo le doblaban su edad, eran mas grandes y sin mencionar la tonificación de sus cuerpos, solo con ver a Lord Morsa de los clanes de las costas heladas quien tenia una barba que llegaba a su cintura y parecía ser del tamaño de un oso – Su estandarte era una Morsa – a veces se preguntaba si los norteños les faltaba algo de imaginación para crear sus símbolos.

Muchos empezaron a guardar silencio al verlo, agradeció que los Lobos habían hecho su aparición, fantasma su buen amigo le estaba dando el respeto que pudiera necesitar y aunque no le gustaba tener que hacerlo, agradecía por ello.

"¡Mis señores sean todos bienvenidos!"

Un breve murmullo comenzó a resonar, ya estaba anocheciendo, debería ofrecerles comida y algo de hospedaje, pero la mirada irritante de muchos de ellos le daba a entender que no estaban de ánimos.

"Que tal si todos pasamos al gran salón"

Se escucho un rugido y los señores comenzaron a caminar, algunas mujeres también estaban presentes en especial de los clanes mas guerreros donde solo importaba la fortaleza del individuo. Domeric intento caminar hacia èl a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas y Jon agradeció algo de apoyo.

Sansa le miro fijamente y le daba una mirada de advertencia que no se dejara llevar por los ánimos de los señores.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron mas de una veintena de señores norteños ingresaron. Ygritte había salido corriendo a saludar a su padre, el cual solo le dio un leve toque en el hombro, pero para la chica había significado realmente mucho. Val saludo al esposo de su hermana con una breve inclinación de su rostro, Mance Rayde había sido un gran soldado de su abuelo, pero su padre no confiaba en el hombre puesto que no se había mostrado dispuesto a marchar al sur contra el rey loco.

También vio a la famosa Lady Dustin también apodada la viuda del norte, siempre vistiendo ropas negras y esa mirada de desprecio hacia la mayoría de las personas que se le acercaran, no sabia como su hijo podría ser uno de los hombres mas alegres que hubiera conocido.

Los señores de los clanes de los Bosques del Lobo estaban cerca de los lideres de los Clanes de las montañas parecían estar mas disgustados que todos los demás – Son grandes pobres viven de lo que siembran – Para muchos de ellos es incluso mas beneficioso la guerra por los botines que estos ofrecían.

Los representantes de Cuello, eran liderados por una niña no mayor que él. Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes y resaltaban, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que portaba un tridente y que sus acompañantes no mas grandes que un adolescente le miraban con reverencia, hasta el momento parecían los mas callados, aunque Jon sospechaba que estaban igualmente molestos, la gente de cuello vive en sincronía con su entorno – Realmente ellos apenas pagaban algo de tributación – Jon recordó también que en un mensaje recibido hace tiempo se le informo que Lord Reed había cedido varias de sus funciones a su hija de seguro se trataba de la joven que tenia enfrente.

A Jon no le sorprendió ver a la casa Flint rodeada de sus distintas casas cadetes y clanes. Los Flint eran como pulgas de invierno se reproducían de una manera incontrolable, pero eran leales, también eran grandes luchadores y eran talvez de una de las pocas casas que se verían afectados por estas medidas, claro que eso depende a cuál Casa Flint se le preguntara – A veces tengo hasta problemas en diferenciarlas – Tenia que retomar algo de sus viejos estudios.

Entonces los mayordomos de Invernalia anunciaron la presencia de su señor, aunque para esos momentos ya era inútil. Jon ingreso rápidamente al salón y los Lores comenzaron a tomar asiento o posiciones. Ya no era el niño asustado de diez años en esos momentos, aunque se siente igual, todos observándole y juzgándole.

Seguido de Jon venia Sansa acompañada de sus dos lobos Huargo, su hermana estaba mas enfocada en ver como sus hermanas habían llegado tarde no se sorprendió que Arya se viera como un soldado, pero agradeció que al menos se pusiera esa corona de flores. Branda tenía una vestimenta parecida a su hermana mayor, pero su capa de cuero era demasiado grande – Crece muy poco – Pensó con preocupación Sansa.

Todos los Stark se acomodaron en la mesa principal, cuando se sentaron los demás señores del norte siguieron su ejemplo, la molestia de ellos estaba visible y presente.

"El Festín de la Cosecha es tal vez nuestra mas grande oportunidad de reforzar nuestros lazos, somos norteños sin importar a que lado del muro vivamos, agradecemos vuestra presencia en esta asamblea, que los buenos tiempos sigan llegando que la prosperidad nos de alegría y los Antiguos dioses como los nuevos nos den una larga primavera"

Sansa hablo era su papel como Lady Stark, había intentando aprender de su madre el mayor tiempo posible sobre como ser una anfitriona adecuada. Jon sonrió con orgullo, algo que también hicieron sus hermanas.

"¿Prosperidad mi señora?"

Sansa no esperaba que alguien usara su discurso para reanimar los ánimos que se sentían en el salón. Era lord Karstark y por la mirada de sus hijos sus palabras contaban con su apoyo, Jon no se sorprendió Eddard quien había sido pupilo en Invernalia por años era igual de imprudente.

Por otra parte, Alys Karstark aprovechando la ausencia de Lord Bolton había tomado una posición cercana a Domeric quien representaba a su casa.

"Como puede haber prosperidad en el norte, cuando debemos pagar un impuesto absurdo a la corona"

Se escucho un fuerte grito de apoyo por todo el salón. Fue entonces cuando Lord Cerwyn también se levantó molesto.

"El ciervo nos pide que contribuyamos a su torneo con nuestros impuestos, porque el ciervo no atraviesa el Cuello y nos dice con qué construiremos nuestros invernaderos o con que pagaremos los granos"

Jon miro a Sansa, pero esta no conseguía darle algún consejo, porque sencillamente era difícil defender esta posición – Hemos crecido, pero ante los ojos de muchos de ellos aun somos solo niños – eso lo molesto de gran manera, también quería saber como todos se enteraron de estas noticias tan pronto.

"Robert se ha olvidado del norte, se ha olvidado que le ayudamos a ganar su corona"

Jon ni se molesto en alzar su mirada, sabia por su fuerte voz que se trataba del Gran Jon Umber, pero entre todos los gritos noto la mirada de Mya detrás de un pequeño grupo de sirvientas, entonces Jory Cassel ingreso rápidamente al salón, algo que fue notado por muchos.

Se paro frente la gran mesa donde estaban los Stark y entrego una carta a Jon. Este la tomo entre sus manos sin mucho interés – Que podría ser peor que esto – sintió que su aliento se perdía en esos momentos, que podría ser peor pensó.

Como pocas veces lo hacia Jon golpeo la mesa con fuerza algo que sorprendió a sus hermanas, rápidamente se puso de pie ocasionando que todos los señores permanecieran en silencio.

"Balon Greyjoy se ha proclamado Rey de las Islas del Hierro, Rey de Sal y Roca"

Una maldita rebelión Greyjoy era lo ultimo que necesitaba. Jon volteo su mirada a Sansa quien estaba igual de nerviosa que él.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Hola espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Como verán hice varias modificaciones eso en parte a mi demora en actualizar la historia. El primer gran cambio ha sido Bran, decidí y para evitar complicaciones de quien debería ser el legitimo señor, irme por un camino mas sencillo y usar un viejo truco de cambiar de sexo un personaje. En realidad yo ya tengo planeado un fic donde Jon es mujer pero quise usar ese truco acá. A pesar de que tenia en verdad una idea de como realizar un camino para Bran creo que esto fue lo mejor, evitar problemas a futuro.

Como había dicho quise hacer un pequeño salto de tiempo, no quería quedarme mucho en la infancia de los Stark en gran parte para no narrar muchos eventos que pueden ser abreviados en recuerdos, el fic es un poco OC con respeto a la serie y los libros, pero creanme intentare ser muy fiel a muchos detalles.

Muchos dirán que la personalidad de Jon puede no ser tan exacta pero no olvidemos que en esta historia el no paso tantos años como bastardo y sus recuerdos de la infancia en gran mayoría son buenos sobre todo con respecto a Robb y su padre.

Ya mas adelante diré que paso con Catelyn. No es una villana en este fic quiero aclarar.

Jon tiene la vista verde o Verdevidente, algo que Branda tambien desarrollara. Pero por general los Stark seran warg con sus lobos.

Siempre me sorprendió que Tywin no supiera exactamente lo que pasaba con sus hijos o esa impresión me ha dado.

Sobre Rhaenys en verdad quería escribir una historia donde Jaime le salvara la vida veo que esta es una gran oportunidad para ello. Esa lucha de Jaime por hacer lo que es honorable aunque nadie le creyera al mismo tiempo de su amor profundo por su hermana y como proteger a sus hijos de que sean victimas de la verdad.


	4. El preludio de la tormenta

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.

Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.

 **Resumen capitulo:** Las grandes Casas se preparan para la guerra, el Kraken se ha rebelado pero pocos están entusiasmados por defender a su Rey. Una niña no recuerda quien es y porta los colores del León, Un lobo cree saber quien es pero no sabe lo que le aguarda y una Reina la cual solo desea regresar a Casa.

* * *

I

No podía evitar escuchar el sonido estridente de los cascos de los caballos y la vulgaridad de los soldados en los patios de Invernalia. Era un recordatorio de la situación tan compleja que se encontraban.

Encerrado en su habitación miraba constantemente los mapas que había ordenado traer esa mañana, trazaba las líneas y movía las fichas pensando en los peores casos posibles en caso que el Sur no pudiera contener prontamente la rebelión Greyjoy.

Hace tan solo dos semanas la noticia se había esparcido por todo el reino. Sobre como los Greyjoy habían incendiado la flota Lannister y como se habían atrevido a invadir las Tierras de los Ríos, en esos momentos la casa Tully había reunido a todos sus abanderados para mantener a los Hijos del Hierro alejados de sus costas. Pero realmente cuanto tiempo podría durar eso, era una gran duda.

Se esperaba pronto una respuesta militar del Norte, pero Jon había anunciado que el norte debía proteger sus costas y hasta que estas no estuvieran seguras no marcharía al sur ayudar a la Corona. Claramente Jon Arryn le envió una carta privada si entendía los problemas que su respuesta había generado – Solo marcharemos si los nuevos impuestos son derrocados – Fue más una imposición de los hombres del norte que del propio Jon, pero si era por la seguridad de sus hermanas al ver el poco apoyo que estaba teniendo en esos momentos por culpa del sur, Jon acepto gustosamente las recomendaciones de sus abanderados.

No habría nuevos impuestos – Por ahora – Si es que Robert no le cortaba la cabeza por atreverse a imponer su posición. Pero necesitan la flota Norteña, Lord Stanis esta reuniendo la flota real junto con el poder Naval del alcance – Ello puede tardar semanas – Además de ello, aunque Dorne había prometido apoyo, lo único que habían hecho fue condenar los actos de Balon Greyjoy.

La flota de norte estacionada en Puerto Dragon, la única flota disponible para evitar que los Hijos del Hierro saqueen todo el occidente no era tan fuerte como pensaban los sureños. Cien Galeras de Combate y una docena de barcos dromón no era mucho lo que pudieran hacer contra la flota de Hierro la cual triplicaba ese número fácilmente – Pero eso no lo sabe el Rey, tampoco sus asesores – Por ahora podría tener alguna ventaja.

Jon suspiro, intentando ignorar el constante sonido a las a fueras de su habitación, necesitaba descansar. Busco una Jarra y cuando la encontró no pudo evitar gruñir al ver que era agua, Sansa otra vez había cambiado su vino por agua.

Fue en ese momento que sintió que alguien habría su habitación si autorización y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, su hermana Sansa estaba ingresando con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, habían tenido esta discusión miles de veces y Jon sabia que iban a volver a tenerla en ese momento.

"Te ves bien, realmente te sienta la armadura"

Jon se sorprendió por su declaración, intento no desviar su mirada para mirarse a si mismo, lo cierto es que la armadura Norteña consistía principalmente de Cuero reforzado, pieles y una fina cota de malla.

"Gracias"

Le agradeció en silencio, mientras le alzaba el jarrón en señal de protesta a lo que Sansa solo levanto los hombros como señal de victoria sin quitar esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es bueno que bebas solo para distraerte"

Jon decidió no opinar sobre el asunto, solo regreso su atención a los mapas, sintió como Sansa solo se le quedaba mirando en silencio. No es que fuera incomodo, pero ambos sabían que pronto iba a estallar una discusión en esa habitación.

"Pídele a otro que vaya"

Jon cerro los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su hermana, pero este asunto no estaba en discusión en sus pensamientos.

"Debo ir, soy el señor de Invernalia y mi deber implica que debo estar a la cabeza de mis hombres Sansa"

Sansa se mordió el labio queriendo maldecir mil veces el honor de su hermano y su sentido de liderazgo.

"Eres un niño de verano, los hombres lo dicen"

Jon se sintió herido en esos momentos, pero prefirió no darle ese gusto a su hermana, su relación estaba realmente complicada durante los últimos días.

"Tal vez tengan razón, pero aun así iré"

"¿Y si llegaras a morir? ¿Qué pasara conmigo y con nuestras hermanas?"

Jon sonrió en esos momentos toco la mejilla de Sansa y esta bajo un poco sus defensas ante el tacto, se sonrieron levemente antes de que Jon retirara su mano.

"Entonces serás Señora de Invernalia como siempre has querido"

Jon se rio, pero no espero el fuerte golpe en su rostro. Sansa le acaba de propinar una fuerte cachetada y le miro con una gran rabia en esos momentos mientras intentaba ocultar las dos pequeñas lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

"¡Eres un idiota!"

Luego se marcho en silencio cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella. Jon seguía sorprendido por aquella reacción mientras tocaba su mejilla, Antiguos Dioses su hermana sí que tenía carácter.

Se toco una ultima vez y decidió mejor salir de su habitación, comenzando a caminar por los largos pasillos de Invernalia mientras los hombres se paraban y mostraban el respeto a su señor, Jon se llego detener un par de veces para preguntarles como estaban, sus nombres y como se sentían ante la inminente guerra.

Fue entonces cuando llego al gran salón que escucho unos pequeños pasos detrás de él, para ver a Joy Hill observándole con asombro.

"¡Mi señor!"

Joy rápidamente tomo un pañuelo e intento limpiar su mejilla.

"¿Quién se atrevió a lastimar al señor del Norte? Llamare ya mismo a los guardias"

Jon se rio con fuerza de solo pensar en cómo los guardias perseguirían a su hermanita y esta los devolvería con una simple mirada. Mientras era atendido por la bastarda Lannister sus pensamientos se enfocaron en las preocupaciones de Sansa, ella quería que delegara las funciones y sus deberes a otros, es cierto tenía poca experiencia, pero no podía simplemente retroceder y esconderse detrás de los muros de Invernalia.

Al menos las costas del norte permanecían con los más mínimos daños, pero era difícil saber si eso era cierto – Hay una docena de pueblos pesqueros de los que aún no tenían información alguna – Jon había enviado varios soldados a investigar, pero era un asunto que podría durar semanas enteras, estaban muy distanciadas incluso entre ellas.

Joy puso un paño húmedo en el rostro de Jon y este solo agradeció en silencio. Había una pequeña historia entre Jon y Joy, cuando la última era más joven y recién llegada a Invernalia esta se había enfocado en ganar totalmente el favor del nuevo señor de Invernalia en ese entonces.

Fue en la búsqueda de ese favor que Joy había insistido en marchar con un grupo de cacería esa mañana, Domeric Bolton, los hermanos Harrion y Torrhen Karstark los cuales habían venido a visitar a su hermano Eddard.

Era una buena partida de caza y definitivamente esperaban encontrar algo bueno, aparte de Joy fue Mya Stone quien también decidió acompañarlos – Las burlas estuvieron a la orden del día – pero ninguna de las damas acompañantes pronuncio queja alguna, claramente al ser bastardas Jon suponía como en su caso habían escuchado cosas peores.

También nadie esperaba que una competencia se formara entre ellas dos, los dioses sabían que a veces la gente hacia tonterías para demostrar quien era mejor. Fue un error de su parte no haber detenido el juego cuando se había salido de las manos claramente, que ambas chicas entraran en una cueva persiguiendo a un conejo era absurdo pero los gritos y después el rugir del oso era como si los dioses se estuvieran burlando de ellos.

Tuvieron que prender antorchas rápidamente e intentar hacerlo retroceder, dos disparos del arco de Domeric no fueron suficientes, fue cuando Torrhen desenfundó su espada e intento matar al oso, pero fue su hermano Harrion quien lo salvo de su estupidez a costa de su propia seguridad.

Harrion por nada pierde un ojo ese día, pero la marca de las garras del oso en su rostro este las portaba con orgullo – La arrogancia norteña – decía el maestre Luwin, Jon tuvo que saltar sobre Joy porque la niña había sucumbido ante el miedo y se había negado moverse. Fue Mya quien había matado el oso con una lanza pero solo en su tercer intento, pero ante los ojos de Joy fue a Jon quien le debía totalmente su vida.

Fue un momento en su vida que jamás pensó que viviría. Claramente Sansa culpo de Mya de la situación, ella jamás aceptaría que su doncella sureña de más confianza también había sido en parte culpable.

Solo fueron las palabras de Joy diciendo que había terminado que regreso al presente, alejándose de los recuerdos de esa pequeña aventura. Por instinto llevo su mano a su mejilla sintiendo que ya no le dolía tanto.

"¡Me imagino que mi señora estuvo detrás del golpe!"

Jon intento no reírse, pero fue en vano, realmente su hermana Sansa tenía un fuerte carácter.

"No es propio de una Dama ese comportamiento"

"Mi hermana siempre sabe cuándo ser una Dama"

"Aun así…"

"Tranquila mi señora, además creo que tienes problemas mas importantes de los cuales preocuparte, entiendo que vuestro padre se le ha culpado de la quema de la flota Lannister a manos de los Greyjoy"

Joy solo asintió en silencio mientras mordía su labio inferior ante la impotencia de poder ayudar a su padre.

"Estoy seguro que Lord Tywin no será muy duro con su propio hermano, tenga fe mi señora"

Eso era cierto, Joy le miro con añoranza por unos minutos ante lo cual Jon se sintió realmente incomodo, fue entonces cuando escucho unos breves pasos acercándose que volteo para ver a Mya, la mirada entre ambas bastardas fue de una completa hostilidad.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Vuestra presencia se solicita en el patio!"

Jon agradeció por el aviso y se despidió cordialmente de Joy Hill. Fue seguido de cerca por Mya y Jon intento no mirarla directamente, maldecía a los hermanos Karstark por dejarse provocar de ellos, había avergonzado a si mismo al tomar a Mya.

"¿Ocurre algo mi señor?"

"No, pasa nada mi Lady"

Mya alzo una ceja dándole poca credibilidad a sus palabras.

"Tu mejor que nadie, sabe que no soy una…"

Pero sus palabras se quedaron en silencio cuando vio dos hombres de gran presencia acercándose a ellos.

"Mi señor"

Pronunciaron ambos y Jon les devolvió la saludo con el mayor de los respetos a ambos. Eran Lord Mormont y Lord Umber, los dos hombres que literalmente habían protegido Invernalia luego de la partida de Lady Catelyn al hogar ancestral de su padre.

"Mi señor, los hombres están listos podremos partir cuando usted así lo indique"

Jon asintió en silencio, pensó que los preparativos durarían otros dos días – Es demasiado pronto – sintió un fuerte temor en su estómago, estaba nervioso, pero ellos no deben notarlo y menos debe expresarlo.

"Son excelentes noticias, marcharemos mañana con la primera luz del sol, hacia Puerto Dragon Marino"

Ambos hombres asintieron, pero solo el Gran Jon Umber se retiró, Jeor Mormont se le quedo mirando en silencio. El hombre lo había cuidado por casi cinco años y aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta muchos sabían que Jon lo veía como un segundo padre.

"Ven muchacho, vamos a caminar"

Jon asintió y Mya se retiro dejándolos solos. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la cima de las murallas, vieron el prisa de varios jinetes organizándose y el grito de que todos los hombres deberían estar listos.

"Tu plan será básico, pero lo apoyo Jon, aunque sabes que difiero en cuanto permitir que Domeric partiera con mil hombres a reforzar Foso Cailin esto puede generar dudas entre algunos, pero sé que el chico Bolton en verdad te aprecia"

"Gracias por su confianza mi señor"

Jeor Mormont puso sus manos sobre el muro y volteo su mirada hacia Las Inviernas.

"Cuando era un muchacho verde como tú, Las inviernas era tan pequeñas que solo había unas cuantas casas, ahora hay tantas que pronto podrías tener una ciudad en las entradas de tu hogar"

"Mi señor"

Jon le miro con inquietud, no sabia realmente que estaba intentando decirle el viejo oso, pero este solo seguía observando el pueblo que comenzaba a rodear a Invernalia.

"Jon, nadie dijo que tu bisabuelo fue un cobarde cuando envió a hombres mas preparados para luchar contra los clanes salvajes"

No nadie lo dijo, eso era cierto, pero todos decían que mi Bisabuelo Edwyle Stark comenzó una guerra y nunca vio realmente sus consecuencias, cuando partió al Norte se dice que fue más el daño que genero debido a su inexperiencia y que mi abuelo Rickard paso toda su vida arreglando estos problemas.

"¿Mi hermana te envió?"

Jon se atrevió a preguntar directamente y solo recibió una gran carcajada del viejo oso.

"Tus hermanas en realidad, pero supongo que eso demuestra que eres un buen muchacho, nunca puse en duda tus derechos sobre Invernalia, no porque sintiera que un hombre debe estar antes que una mujer, lo hice porque Ned confió en ti, dejo en tus manos todo lo que amaba y se que no le has fallado"

Jeor puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jon y este le sonrió en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

"La guerra no es tan heroica y honorable como muchos piensan"

Jeor solo lo dejo solo en esos momentos y Jon se quedo mirando la nieve caer, descender lentamente sobre el norte.

II

Tyrion bebía felizmente a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, no es como si los Hijos del Hierro estuvieran atacando Lannisport, aunque los restos de al menos la mitad de la flota aun llegaban a la playa como los cuerpos de algunos marineros que no habían alcanzado escapar del fuego.

Además, también agradecía en silencio la armadura tan costosa que tenía puesta en ese momento se sentía realmente orgulloso de ella. Si tan solo su padre pudiera sonreír un poco mas en esos momentos, pero Tywin culpaba de toda la situación al Rey. El cual parecía realmente feliz por los tambores de guerra.

Se hablaba de como el gordo Rey marchaba con un gran ejercito reunido desde las Tierras de la Tormenta y las Tierras de la Corona. Sesenta mil hombres, se preguntaba si al menos la mitad de ellos pudieran ser embarcados en barcos.

No es que dudara de las habilidades militares de Robert, sabia perfectamente que el Rey conocía sus dificultades para transportar un numero tan grande de hombres por mar, pero en el fondo solo quería recuperar y tal vez demostrar que él era un guerrero antes que un rey.

El gran consejo Lannister estaba reunido. Demasiados cabellos rubios y ojos azules reunidos eran poco divertido pensaba Tyrion, todos ellos eran poco agraciados salvo por su tío Gerion, pero este estaba en un problema con su hermano Tywin quien lo culpaba directamente de la perdida de la flota y que su hija bastarda era incapaz de agraciar al chico Stark.

La única persona que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar era su sobrina – La supuesta – Hija bastarda de su hermano Jaime, nunca se había atrevido preguntarle a su hermano si en verdad la niña era suya. Tenían tan poco en común, todos decían que era debido a que esta paso sus primeros años en Dorne siendo cuidada por los Dayne.

Era una copia de su madre todos susurraban – Realmente mas halla de las facciones Dornienses tampoco es que se parezcan - Allyria Dayne era actualmente la esposa de Jaime y tal vez la mujer más odiada por parte de Cersei.

Cuando su padre descubrió el pequeño secreto de su hermano, consiguió lo que pocos creían posible que Jaime dejara sus votos, la liberación de su hijo de los votos de la guardia real. Pero para Tyrion la forma como había aceptado aquello con tanta facilidad era lo más sospechoso de todo.

Tywin también había legitimado a la niña como una Lannister, claramente había sido parte de acuerdo – Un acuerdo que Jaime nunca le ha hablado – No era como si Joanna fuera una amenaza para la casa Lannister quien sabe tal vez si era la hija de su hermano Jaime, pero había demasiados secretos sobre ella.

Claramente ayudo que Tywin chantajeo al Rey Robert con la gran deuda que para ese entonces tenia la corona hacia los Lannister, quien iba a pensar que en pocos años Robert no solo volvería a tener una deuda del mismo valor si no que la duplicaría.

Joanna Lannister, aunque a sus espaldas era llamada Joanna Sand. La niña era un misterio para Tyrion mi hermano nunca ha permitido que se case o alguien pregunte sobre sus años en Dorne.

Lo único que Tyrion sabe de ella aparte de sus buenos – Maravillosos años viviendo cerca de ella – Es que la niña sufro una fuerte caída cuando tenia dos años, lo cual le produce a veces dolores de cabeza.

La mirada del enano volteó hacia su hermano Jaime quien estaba claramente enfocado en como repeler una posible incursión Greyjoy en sus costas.

"¿Tenemos noticias de la flota norteña?"

Kevan quien era la fiel sombra de su padre había preguntado en voz alta. Claramente Gerion maldijo en silencio a su hermano por ello – Palabras contra Joy Hill por su incompetencia para ganarse a los norteños – Aunque Tyrion desde un inicio se había mostrado en desacuerdo con enviar a la niña o que esta tuviera algún éxito, los norteños son muchas cosas, pero no los salvajes que muchos creen que son, que dejaran a un lado su fuerte sentido del deber por una cara bonita o al menos eso había llegado a pensar Tyrion.

"Solo sabemos que los Norteños están reuniendo sus barcos en Puerto Dragon"

Un pequeño gruñido pudo haber escuchado de su padre, pero la mayoría de los presentes había decidido ignorarlo o tal vez ni lo habían llegado a escuchar.

"Esos salvajes solo están interesados en perseguir a sus malditas focas"

Tygett Lannister pronuncio con desagrado sus palabras, mientras le restaba totalmente importancia al asunto norteño.

"Son ballenas, no focas"

Todos voltearon la vista a la única persona que parecía no encajar en dicha reunión, Joanna – Rhaenys ante los ojos de Jaime – miro a Tygett con arrogancia.

"Los barcos norteños son balleneros por lo general, puerto Dragon Marino no dispone de una fuerza lo suficientemente grande para enfrentar en mar abierto a los Greyjoy, supongo que esperaran que la flota real haga el trabajo y enviaran sus hombres apoyar a la Corona, aunque no esperen mucha ayuda de su parte"

Tygett mordió su lengua en ese momento para no generar un fuerte comentario ante las palabras de quien presuntamente era su sobrina nieta. Esta claramente entendió sus intenciones y le desafío con la mirada.

"¿Por qué crees que los Norteños no darán mucha ayuda? ¿Crees que se pondrían de parte de los Greyjoy?"

Todos se sorprendieron ante quien preguntaba, Tywin miraba a la niña con sumo interés – Por eso la dejo ingresar – La estaba probando pensó Tyrion, quien iba a pensar que su padre mostraría algo de interés por una niña fuera del matrimonio.

"¡Mi señor! Los norteños están resentidos con la corona debido a los impuestos y el último intento de aumentar estos por parte del Rey claramente no les ha generado mucho entusiasmó, pero los Norteños apenas toleran a los nacidos de Hierro, llevan siglos peleándose entre ellos"

Tywin solo asintió mientras regresaba su atención a los mapas, Tyrion no quito la vista de las acciones de su sobrina – Tiene arte para la política – La gran pregunta que tenía era el por qué.

La reunión prosiguió sin mayores comentarios o sucesos importantes. Tal como se esperaba los Lannister tenían las manos atadas hasta que la Flota Real al mano de Lord Stannis consiguiera destruir la flota de las Islas del Hierro.

Los hombres comenzaron abandonar el gran salón, Tyrion comenzó a salir en silencio, pero fue detenido por las palabras de su padre, igualmente Jaime ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio y Joanna dudo en salir, pero claramente ella no era requerida.

"La niña tiene razón en algo y es la fuerte inconformidad en el norte"

Jaime solo suspiro mientras regresaba a su asiento, claramente estaba cansado de estas reuniones.

"Últimamente el norte se esta volviendo un tema muy importante en las reuniones"

El desgrado de Jaime era en especifico a una persona y era el difunto Eddard Stark, las diferencias entre ambos eran históricas se decía que ambos guerreros no podían estar juntos en una habitación sin que estos susurraran palabras venenosas contra el otro. Claro que no se imaginaba al viejo Ned siendo así, aunque para su defensa igualmente Tyrion solo lo había visto una vez.

"Intento mantener el futuro reino de mi nieto unido"

Claro que eso poco serviría cuando Joffrey subiera al trono estaba mas que seguro que el niño tonto iba a ocasionar un desastre, de solo pensarlo Tyrion solo podía beber más vino.

"Entonces solo aplastemos a los Stark"

Tyrion intento no reírse o de morir atragantado por el vino ante su pequeño intento por disimular su risa.

"Hermano mayor, eres un gran guerrero, pero definitivamente la política no es lo tuyo, el norte es demasiado grande y salvaje, solo los Stark han conseguido dominarlo sin mencionar los salvajes, los clanes y otro sin fin de grupos que solo aceptan la autoridad Stark"

Eso sin mencionar el gran odio hacia nuestras creencias y la poca aceptación que tiene la idea de un rey sureño para ellos.

Jaime solo gruño puesto que era raro que fuera reprendido por su hermanito, si de algo estaba seguro es que cuando su padre muriera iba a ser el pequeño Tyrion quien gobernara desde las sombras.

"Tu hermano tiene razón, no podre buscar un acuerdo con los Dornienses hasta que vea como mantener al norte unido al reino, el futuro del reinado de mi hijo depende que ambos reinos no se separen"

"Un matrimonio podría ser una solución, escríbele al viejo Jon Arryn o convence al ebrio que tenemos por Rey, podríamos proponer a nuestra hermosa Myrcella Baratheon en matrimonio con un príncipe de Dorne"

Jaime se movió con demasiada incomodidad claramente no estaba a gusto, pero como podría expresar su molestia sin levantar sospechas. Era su hija de sangre de quien estaban hablando, aunque todos pensaran que le pertenecía a Robert y que Cersei literalmente le había dicho que ya no necesitaba nada de él, luego de que había aceptado casarse con Allyria.

Tywin detestaba que fuera Tyrion y no Jaime quien dijera las ideas o las palabras que quería escuchar, su hijo mayor era un gran guerrero, tal vez el mejor espadachín de los siete reinos, pero era incapaz de tomar la iniciativa.

"Podría funcionar, sobre el norte mi sobrina claramente ha fallado, aunque sus cartas contienen valiosa información como que en estos momentos el chico Stark ha preparado una considerable fuerza para defender sus costas, es claro que el muchacho tiene poco interés en ella"

"Yo diría que nulo, tengo entendido que el chico no es de prostitutas o de tomar cualquier mujer, aunque parece tener cierta afición hacia la bastarda de Robert esto no parece ir más allá de algo carnal"

Jaime solo guardo silencio al ver a los dos hombres hacer planes entre ellos – Que demonios hacia el acá, claramente Tyrion podría dar mejores consejos – intento regresar su atención a los mapas, al menos eso era algo que entendía.

"Claramente después de todos estos años es obvio que el chico no le interesa Joy o si probo el pastel no le gusto la cereza"

Tyrion soltó una leve risa ante el comentario de su hermano, pero la mirada penetrante y furiosa de su padre lo hizo acallar.

"Es por eso que propondré a Joanna como prometida"

Tyrion cerro los ojos por que sabia lo que iba a suceder. Jaime se levanto apresuradamente diciendo mil veces que no lo aceptaba, ambos hombres padre e hijo se enfrascaron en una discusión en esos momentos, mientras que Tyrion solo continúo bebiendo pensando que debería estar en su habitación con su bella esposa, tal vez pasar algo de tiempo con su pequeña hija o cualquier lugar menos este.

III

Yunkai nuevamente acepto la rendición. Para Daenerys era como un ciclo sin fin, cada vez que retomaba una ciudad otra se declaraba en rebelión o sencillamente otra ciudad declaraba la guerra.

Poco a poco había comenzado a entender que haber matado a las elites gobernantes no había sido lo mejor como había pensado. Pero era una Reina y los gobernantes no aceptaban tan fácilmente sus errores.

Con ocho mil inmaculados y dos mil ex esclavos que ahora formaban su propio ejército. Había puesto sitio a la ciudad, venia de pacificar otras dos y mas tiempo pasaba en esa tierra mas se daba cuenta que a este paso no podría regresar a los siete reinos tan pronto como iba deseado.

No podía marcharse, no iba a dejar a su gente atrás, aunque eso significara permanecer los siguientes años pacificando todo Essos.

Tal vez debería crear mi propio imperio en estas tierras, vio entonces a Drogo sobre volar los aires, su amado hijo rugió con fuerza mientras exhalo un torbellino de fuego sobre la muralla de los defensores.

Un fuerte grito de triunfo provino de sus hombres y el sonido de las lanzas contra los escudos se escuchó, los hombres comenzaron entonces arrastrar el airete hacia la entrada principal al ver como los arqueros habían abandonado sus posiciones.

El ariete comenzó a golpear la puerta y las escaleras fueron puestas sobre las murallas.

Yunkai intentaba defenderse, pero al final la ciudad iba a ser tomada. Sería más fácil montar sobre Drogo e incendiar la ciudad, pero ese tipo de acciones la habían metido en estos problemas.

"Otra gran victoria Khaleesi"

Daenerys volteo su vista para ver a Daario Naharis sonriéndole con arrogancia, no le dio mucha importancia. El mercenario era su mas fiel comandante en esos momentos, pero a pesar de ello no era que confiara demasiado en un mercenario.

El no era su sol, no era su Khal y jamás lo seria, pero al menos su compañía era hasta cierto punto tolerante.

Otra ciudad que caía pensó al ver la bandera del Dragon rojo ondeando sobre la torre mas alta, al finalizar el día supondría que tomarían las pequeñas pirámides de Yunkai.

Solo quería volver a casa, a un hogar que nunca había conocido.

IV

Jon no sabia si debía tocar o no, intento hacerlo – Dioses estaba tan ebrio – pensó mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de Sansa, porque debería ser el quien se disculpará había sido ella quien le había golpeado.

"Estarás parado toda la noche solo observando"

Solo volteo para encontrarse a su hermana Arya quien le miraba acusadoramente, su hermana siempre había tenido esa habilidad de estar presente cuando menos lo esperaba o sin poder escuchar cuando se acercaba – Maldita sea el día que se le ocurrió decirle que persiguiera gatos – había desarrollado esa maldita habilidad.

"Sabes hermanita un día vas a provocar mi muerte"

Arya solo se rio mientras le indicaba lo tonto que se veía en esos momentos, claramente no le gustaba ser la burla de su hermana, pero seria una buena excusa para no disculparse con Sansa – Ni sabia la razón de su molestia – solo le pidió ayudar a Arya para ir a su habitación, y su hermana pequeña le decidió ayudar.

Caminaron en silencio y Jon intentaba no ladearse para los lados.

"¿Estas bien?"

"No, no lo estoy, tengo miedo"

Fue un leve susurro mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, mientras veía a Arya cerrar la puerta, esta tenía solo una pequeña prenda la cual usaba para dormir.

"Déjame ir contigo"

"No, te quedaras acá además no es propio de una dama"

"Ygritte ira, Val también ira, tengo entendido que otras mujeres también marcharán"

Pero ninguna de ellas es mi hermanita pensó Jon, aun así, solo permaneció en silencio mientras veía a su hermanita intentado convencerlo.

"Jon por favor déjame ir"

Pero Jon volvió a negarse -Sansa tiene razón no puedo beber cuando estoy nervioso – solo sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, mañana debía marchar con el ejercito. Seis mil jinetes y soldados listos para el puerto mas importante de oriente.

Construido por su bisabuelo y terminado por su abuelo para asegurar la conquista de las tierras más allá del muro.

Es una larga línea familiar pensó, todos los reyes y señores del norte lo estaban observando, juzgando. Jon sentía sus miradas, sentía sus desaprobaciones como si su sola presencia fuera un sacrilegio para ellos.

No había tenido sueños verdes desde que Lady Catelyn había marchado al sur. Los sueños se detuvieron, pero llegaron entonces las pesadillas de dragones.

"¿Jon estas bien?"

Arya se le había acercado lentamente y tocado su rostro, su dulce hermanita pensó mientras tomaba su mano y besaba esta.

"Ve y descansa Arya"

Pero su hermana no se movió en esos momentos. Era como si esperaba el momento adecuado, solo se aparto un poco para darle un poco mas de vino a su hermano el cual acepto con gusto.

"¿Por qué Sansa te besa?"

Jon fingió no escuchar las palabras, fingió que su hermana no le estaba mirando – Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a ella – Solo fue un par de veces cuando eran niños, nunca pensó que Arya los hubiera visto.

"Ve y duerme hermanita"

Jon se acostó, ni se molesto en quitarse las botas o la pechera en esos momentos, solo quería descansar. Su padre una vez dijo que solo aquellos que enfrentaban sus miedos eran los hombres realmente valientes. No se sentía demasiado valiente sabiendo que debía marchar pronto a su primera batalla.

"Jon, me besarías"

Esa noche también soñó con dragones. Soñó con el rugir de las bestias, con una Invernalia en llamas y con los ojos rojizos de una bestia observándole.

Soñó con dos mujeres, una de ellas tenia un aspecto mestizo demasiado sureño pensó mientras que la otra mujer tenia el cabello plateado y ojos color purpura observándole.

Sus sueños siempre terminaban en el oriente soñando con un chico de cabello plateado, de ojos zafiro, quien cantaba continuamente a su amada Visenya. Era el único nombre que conseguía descifrar de esos tormentosos sueños.

Fue entonces que el sonido del cuerno resonó. Jon se despertó agitado y noto que ya no tenia puesta su armadura, ni siquiera sus botas, solo un par de pantalones de cuero. Tenía que alistarse rápidamente en esos momentos.

Sintió que algo faltaba en su habitación, pero tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Entonces noto una breve mancha roja sobre su cama, se acercó para tocarla estaba aún humedad, solo por instinto intento verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida, aunque su espalda le estaba ardiendo fuertemente.

No tenia tiempo para eso, los hombres comenzaron a reunirse rápidamente. Termino de ponerse su armadura, agradecía que fuera algo sencillo nada ostentoso o complicado así no tendría que usar un escudero.

Salió de la habitación, para su sorpresa Sansa estaba a las a fueras del pasillo esperándole. Ambos solo se miraron, sin saber que decir.

"Dioses hueles a vino aun"

Jon solo consiguió reírse por lo bajo, mientras Sansa caminaba ante él, le entrego un pequeño pañuelo en sus manos y Jon lo tomo sin decir palabra alguna, solo una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras caminaba hacia el patio.

En los patios los jinetes estaban listos, corrían y preparaban todo para marchar. Jon hubiera deseado que esto ocurriera en una mejor situación, tal vez reunir a todos los ejércitos de norte eran lo mejor, pero en plena época de cosechas no correría ningún riesgo de que sus abanderados se revelarán por apoyar a un rey sureño.

Jeor Mormont iba a la cabeza de los jinetes, mientras que el Gran Jon Umber junto con su hijo irían con la infantería. Todos se saludaron, pero debían partir rápidamente, vio a su hermana Branda con su yelmo y corrió a entregárselo.

El abrazo con fuerza en esos momentos – Dioses como iba a extrañar observar su mala arquería – Esta le sonrió, le prometió que le trajera un Kraken como obsequio y Jon solo pudo reírse.

"Practicaras tu arqueria"

Pero Branda solo acepto con poco entusiasmo.

"Prometo saquear las bibliotecas de las islas del hierro para traerte el libro mas grandioso de todos"

Su hermana se rio y le dio un abrazo final. Solo volteo para ver a todas las damas de sus hermanas arrodillarse y prometerle éxitos a su señor.

Pero no encontraba a su hermanita Arya, ahora que recordaba ella le había llevado a su habitación anoche.

"Mi señor debemos partir pronto"

Jon solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia Mya ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"Cuídalas mi señora"

"Las cuidare mi señor, si dejas de decirme mi señora"

Jon se rio por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia Rodrik Cassel el viejo maestro de Armas de Invernalia y por ahora capitán de la guardia del castillo.

"Si llegas a tener problemas"

"No los tendremos mi señor, marche con la gracia de los antiguos Dioses, mis señoras estarán bien protegidas"

Jon asintió en silencio, mientras abrazaba el viejo hombre este se sorprendió y se rio para devolver el abrazo.

Camino hacia su caballo intentando buscar a su hermana Arya. Pero no la encontraba, dioses donde se había metido esa niña.

"Mi señor debemos partir"

Jon asintió a regañadientes mientras se daba la orden de partir, pero su mirada se enfoco en el rostro de Sansa quien solo le sonrió e intento no mostrarse angustiada.

Los jinetes marcharon. La gente abría un leve camino para que su señor y los nobles pasaran, todos observaban en silencio como el norte volvía a marchar hacia la guerra.

Uno de los aldeanos pudo jurar en esos momentos que uno de los jinetes se parecía demasiado a Lady Arya la cual inmediatamente cubrió su rostro con las pieles de su uniforme.

Era normal después de todo que los jinetes del norte cubrieran sus rostros debido a los fuertes vientos del invierno. Muchos sureños han perdido partes de sus rostros por pensar que el frio norteño no debe tomarse con el mayor de los respetos.

Jon al estar sobre la colina mas grande cercana a Invernalia volteo su mirada una ultima vez, ahora con seis mil hombres bajo su mando partió al encuentro de su flota.

 **Notes:**

Realmente no esperaba actualizar esta historia el día de hoy, eso es por que estaba preparando mi nueva historia y quería darle los toques finales pero me llego la inspiración para terminar este capitulo que llevaba días esperando su terminación.

Como dije esto es un universo alterno, la mayor muestra de ello es que los stark gobiernan todo el norte incluyendo las tierras del eterno invierno. Ya he escrito mucho como sucedió esto pero el siguiente capitulo dare un poco mas de detalles.

Soy un gran fan de Tyrion tal vez sea algo OC pero darle a nuestro pequeño enano el gran amor de su vida (Tysha) como pareja es algo que siempre quise hacer, pronto explicare como fue esto posible y las razones de ello. Lamentablemente en la serie todo esto se omite es un gran sacrilegio en mi opinión.

La historia de Rhaenys es la mas grande de las ironías, también es como ese sentimiento a veces clasista y racista de muchos nobles de ver a cierta cultura o etnia como todos iguales. En este caso los dornienses para los ojos lannister no es mucha la diferencia entre ellos.

Mi pequeña Arya se ha metido en un gran problema.

Un anuncio sobre mis demás historias en especial las de anime, no me he olvidado de ellas. Solo que por el momento no me ha salido mucha inspiración para algunas de ellas y pido que me entiendan.


	5. Bastados de poniente

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.

Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.

 **Resumen capitulo:** Dos niñas bastardas atrapadas en el norte, una es cruel como ninguna otra, la otra solo desea encontrar su lugar. Bastardos en el sur, unos no saben quienes son realmente, otros han vivido engañados. El jabalí dio el primer golpe real en la guerra que ha de comenzar puesto la rebelión Greyjoy solo ha fue el preludio de la tormenta.

* * *

El olor era espantoso, algo que le recordaba constantemente a carne putrefacta de un animal sin mencionar el dolor que se originaba constantemente, esto le ocasionaba un sentimiento de disgusto hacia sí mismo algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado siendo un hombre tan orgulloso, Roose Bolton señor de la casa Bolton y amo de Fuerte Terror, intentaba contener el fuerte padecimiento en su pierna mientras tomaba varios brebajes proporcionados por el maestre.

Pero la maldita putrefacción no se detenía, no importaba cuanto pagara o a quienes consultara parecía inevitable que perdiera su pierna para salvar su vida.

Como es que su pierna había sido consumida tan pronto por la enfermedad, como era posible que esta se hubiera propagado tan rápidamente, solo tenía mil preguntas y ni una sola respuesta que le aclarara todas sus dudas y no le gustaba ese sentimiento de impotencia que le embarcaba.

Volteo la mirada ante la presencia de su hija Bastarda quien portaba esa gran sonrisa típica de ella en su rostro, traía consigo algunas nuevas bebidas recomendadas por los mejores boticarios de Puerto Blanco, detrás de ella venia el maestre de su casa siempre con esa mirada de desolación en su rostro, a veces deseaba realmente matar al hombre solo para no volver a ver su maldito rostro, pero lo necesitaba, esperaba que pudiera recibir algún cuervo de la ciudadela con grandes noticias para liberar a su pierna de la maldita cosa que estuviera dentro de esta, algo se la estaba comiendo, un gusano tal vez, un hongo probablemente.

Lynne Ramsay Snow, aunque simplemente la llamaba Ramsay teniendo en cuenta que era estúpido que una chica y ante todo una vil bastarda tuviera dos nombre, ella era su hija un maldito engendro ante sus ojos pero nunca había podido confirmar con pruebas sus sospechas, era algo alta para su edad, firme y delgada, sin mencionar que tenía esa típica apariencia norteña, sus caderas eran llamativas salvo por su pequeño busco, aunque era tal vez lo mejor conociendo su gran afición por la arquería.

"¡Ten padre, bebe esto! Dicen los Maestres que te hará sentir mejor"

Dijo la niña bastarda mientras extendía la copa, a lo que Roose la observo por unos segundos detalladamente, sostuvo la taza por unos minutos largos en su mano sin apartar la mirada de la niña, pero al final mientras sentía el dolor crecer decidió beber la mitad del contenido de esta, deseando que prontamente la droga hiciera efecto.

Toda su vida Roose siempre había sospechado que Ramsay estaba involucrada con la muerte de su madre, pero la niña llego a llorar a su madre con tanto desespero y parecía recordarla con mucho apego, algo extraño pues para Roose quien apenas recordaba la mujer, nunca vio algo de valor en la forma de ser ella.

El dolor comenzaba desvanecerse eso era algo bueno, tal vez podría dormir esa noche y mañana tendría alguna agradable mejoría.

"Han llegado noticias sobre la guerra Padre, mi hermano Domeric es el actual comandante de las fuerzas del norte en Foso Cailin"

Roose sonrió con orgullo, si su primogénito se estaba llenando de gloria, de respeto entre las casas nobles del Norte, buenas noticias siempre le desagrado la cercanía que su hijo había tenido hacia el bastardo Stark en el inicio, pero con el tiempo esta amistad inesperada termino demostrando que podría dar grandes frutos para la casa Bolton, buenas noticias pensó con orgullo, su hijo en Foso Cailin también podría ayudar a limar asperezas con la casa Greystark.

"Yo seguiré tus indicaciones Padre, partiendo hacia Puerto Dragon Marino para apoyar la causa Norteña"

Pero Roose apenas había alcanzado asentir puesto que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, Ramsay espero unos minutos mas hasta que vio como su padre nuevamente se quedaba dormido por la droga, se le acerco lentamente mientras observaba cada facción en su rostro.

Tomo entre sus bolsillos un pequeño monedero de donde saco un poco de polvo blanco, un viejo veneno difícil de percibir, y sin remordimiento alguno termino vaciándolo en lo que quedaba de la bebida de su padre.

Luego la joven chica giro para mirar al maestre que le observaba con temor, mientras que Ramsay solo le sonreía, le había dado indicaciones al viejo tonto que prosiguiera con el envenenamiento de su padre de lo contrario seria la cena para sus perros.

Ella ante todo era una persona que cumplía con sus amenazas, esperaba fervientemente que entendiera lo que le iba a suceder si llegaba a traicionarla.

"¡Cuida bien de mi señor padre!"

Le susurro levemente, mientras caminaba hacia los patios del castillo algo que le llego a tomar varios minutos realizar. Fuerte Terror era una importante fortaleza, pero su tamaño claramente palidecía ante la imponente Invernalia, lugar donde había sido expulsada por la perra Stark.

Sansa Stark era todo lo que ella pudiera odiar en alguien, no había olvidado como fue expulsada por ella cuando fue de visita con su hermano Domeric hacía varios años atrás, nunca olvidaría esa humillación, pero antes de buscar una forma de venganza primero era claro quitar el gran obstáculo que era su padre para alcanzar sus objetivos, luego pensaría que hacer con el tonto e iluso de su hermano quien creía que eran amigos, pobre tonto e iluso incluso confiaba tanto en ella que le había dicho sin ninguna duda que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alys Karstark.

Pero ahora tenía otras obligaciones así que cuando llego a los patios, se generó una leve sonrisa en su rostro al observar a la guarnición dando las ultimas indicaciones para que la fuerza expedicionaria de la Casa Bolton pudiera partir.

Trescientos jinetes que irían apoyar las defensas en la Costas orientales y en especial en Puerto Dragon Marino, donde esperaba que sus actos fueran mas reconocidos que los de su hermano, ella era una niña bastarda, pero ante todo pertenecía a la casa Bolton, si fallecía en lo que se consideraba la zona mas peligrosa nada se perdería, después de todo Domeric era el primogénito, pero si conseguía resaltar eso sería beneficioso.

Los norteños tenían poco tiempo para estupidez y mucho menos de cómo debería comportarse una dama, cuando se conquistaron las tierras del eterno invierno hace ya varios años por parte de la Casa Stark, se introdujo la costumbre de las Mujeres de lanza en el resto del norte.

Aunque la tradición se había instalado era aun así raro vez a mujeres ir al frente de batalla, no guardo su sorpresa cuando vio una docena de mujeres preparando sus monturas para unirse a los demás jinetes. Por lo general solo las mujeres de las zonas mas inestables como las mas alejadas del norte, la Isla de osos debido a los hijos de Hierro, incluso las costas heladas eran quienes acompañaban a los hombres a la guerra.

Debian ser otras mujeres bastardas de Casas menores, tal vez algunas salvajes que se hubieran asentado en las tierras Bolton, poco importan realmente. Ella no confiaba en nadie y si encontraba alguna utilidad a las personas que le acompañaban usaría eso a su favor de lo contrario solo las ignoraría mientras no le estorbaran.

Ella tenía un solo objetivo en esos momentos, dejaría de ser reconocida como la Bastarda de Fuerte Terror o sencillamente la Bastarda de Roose Bolton se iba asegurar de ello, tomo las riendas de su caballo mirando la insignia del hombre desollado. Algún día esos iban a ser sus colores se aseguraría de ello, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Ya se había desecho de la insoportable controladora mujer que era su madre, ahora era tiempo de seguir adelante y hacer su propio camino.

El sonido de los cuernos resonó y rápidamente los jinetes emprendieron su marcha, debían llegar pronto antes de que las principales fuerzas del norte partieran hacia las islas de Hierro si se llegaba a romper la poderosa flota naval de los Greyjoy, pero eso dependía totalmente de la intervención de la flota real y realmente ella no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza en que los sureños consiguieran hacer esto pronto.

* * *

II

Intentaba ocultar su irritación cuando Robert comenzaba hablar con vulgaridades indignas del mas bajo de los nobles, el ebrio y gordo de su esposo solo se estaba enfocando en la guerra, parecía ser que después de tantos años de la muerte de su querido Ned, solo había visto un par de veces al hombre y claramente nunca entendió por qué alguien tan vulgar como Robert sentía tanto aprecio por una persona que era tan distinta en todos los sentidos a el mismo. Por fin Rober había recuperado algo de interés por la vida que no fuera sus golfas.

Arrebatársela a todo el que se le opusiera era el nuevo sentido de la vida de Robert debido a la guerra, nuevamente no se sorprendió cuando dijo que iría a cazar la cena de un rey para esa noche, Cersei solo le ignoro mientras seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Los Greyjoy se habían sublevado, aprovechando el gran descontento en el reino debido al mal manejo que Robert le estaba dando, era cierto que Jon Arryn daba cierta estabilidad a la corona, pero la Mano al final siempre terminaba cediendo a los caprichos del Rey.

Tonto y honorable Arryn, ahora por fin Robert tiene una guerra y era una suerte que habían sido esos salvajes y violadores de los Hijos del Hierro por que estaba segura que si hubiera sido cualquier otro reino, sin dudarlo al menos tres reinos se hubieran declarado en rebelión.

La gran pregunta cuales serían, los Tyrell siempre habían estado en su mente, los Tully podrían intentarlo constantemente se quejaban ante la corona de lo mucho que le perjudicaban las políticas de Robert o mejor dicho su falta de ellas.

Cersei continúo tomando su Vino, era Dorniense y ese pensamiento le recordó el Reino que más ansioso estaría por rebelarse.

Ahora veía con poco entusiasmo como su amado Joffrey acompañaba a su falso padre a todas partes mientras esperaban las noticias de una fructífera victoria de Stannis quien comandaba la flota real junto con las de las Tierras de la Tormenta y el Dominio.

Estaba cansada, agotada de estar en ese maldito campamento, deseaba tanto ir a Roca Casterly donde estaba su padre y su amado hermano Jaime, como deseaba poder estar a su lado y sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Tal vez Jaime convencería a Joffrey que dejara esa maldita locura de ir con Robert a la guerra, Jaime era su verdadero padre, eso debía influir en algo, su niño amado no estaba listo para marchar, menos para matar.

Joffrey no era un guerrero, eso lo sabía perfectamente con dolor lo aceptaba, pero tenia que encontrar la manera de que no marchara, mejor dicho, que no se montara en un maldito barco con Robert a una segura muerte. El ebrio de su esposo apenas podía en su opinión orinar por si mismo, ahora para empuñar una espada era sencillamente peor.

Deseaba ir al castillo de su familia, estaba a tan solo medio día a pie, de seguro a caballo llegarían mucho mas rápido. Pero ese promiscuo que tenía por esposo no deseaba estar cerca de su padre, además Cersei no quería aceptarlo, pero deseaba estar lejos de la puta, la zorra con la que Jaime se había casado y su maldita hija bastarda.

Los dioses sabían como deseaba matar a la niña. Pero las visitas de Jaime a la capital, las cuales eran muy a menudo, habían dejado en claro que Jaime no aceptaría ningún daño a la mocosa hasta el punto que se lo había advertido. Ella iba a tolerar eso al menos por ahora.

Al final se canso de su vino, se canso de solo observar a los soldados pasar por su carpa y decidió dar un breve recorrido por el campamento, ella tenía un solo objetivo a donde ir en esos momentos.

Camino ignorando la guardia que le seguía, paso sobre el fango y el lodo, observo a los soldados con disgusto. Quería estar en la maldita capital no estar rodeada de todos estos soldados que en su opinión eran menos que Cerdos, pero pensó que si seguía a Robert hasta aquí podría convencer al final a su hijo Joffrey.

Cuando llego a su objetivo el cual eran las pequeñas tiendas que se habían armado para las armerías, los armeros trabajando constantemente para finalizar los últimos detalles de la guerra.

Solo necesito darles una breve mirada a los guardias para que estos se alejaran un par de pasos e ignorara cualquier conversación que se desarrollara en ese lugar, leales soldados Lannister solo le seguían. Jamás permitiría que un Baratheon estuviera detrás de ella, intento mantener la compostura en todo momento mientras caminaba entre los hornos ardiendo, se sorprendió al notar que solo había una persona en esos momentos y para su desagracia era a quien buscaba o tal vez su felicidad, no lo sabía, su corazón era un mar de dudas con respeto a ese niño.

"¡Mocoso!"

Hablo suavemente y hasta con un pequeño tono divertido, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada hacer últimamente.

"¡Su majestad!"

El muchacho había dejado a un lado su martillo con el cual estaba trabajando en una serie de cascos, les estaba bordando el símbolo Baratheon, una leve irritación se formo en su interior. Debería estar poniendo Leones en ellos, pero poco importo al menos por esos momentos.

Gendry se había arrodillado ante la reina, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la mujer desde que había sido llevado a la Fortaleza Roja por el mismo Jon Arryn para que trabajara en las forjas del castillo.

Cersei movió levemente la mano para que Gendry se pusiera de pie, en ningún momento llego a mirarla fijamente o directamente al menos, eso incomodada un poco a Cersei, pero el muchacho nunca llego a saber el verdadero motivo, por su seguridad esperaba Cersei que él jamás lo supiera.

"Veo que has estado trabajando con eficiencia"

"Así es su Gracia, pronto podre completar el pedido encargado y podre enfocarme en mi propio proyecto"

A que se refería con su propio proyecto pensó la reina, mientras intentaba buscar la verdad en los ojos de Gendry, se parece demasiado a Robert, a veces no soportaba verlo, pero otra parte le impedía rechazarlo sabiendo el motivo.

"¡Explícate herrero!" 

Gendry solo asintió levemente mientras caminaba hacia un baúl para sacar un casco finamente forjado, era de un toro y un martillo de un reconsiderarle tamaño – igual al que uso Robert en la rebelión – Eso claramente le disgusto.

"¿Acaso también iras a la guerra?" 

La pregunta tenía veneno para ocultar un nerviosismo latente, Cersei no soportaba que el imbécil de Robert quisiera arrastrar a Joffrey su amado hijo a la guerra, ahora quería llevarse a este hijo también.

"Mi señora, el Rey en persona me dijo que podría unirme a la infantería Baratheon cuando terminara con mi trabajo, no creo que la guerra sea la solución a estos tiempos, pero reconozco que me será posible hacerme de un nombre y titulo si triunfo en esta"

Triunfas era un tonto pensó Cersei, acaso quería marchar directamente a morir debió haberlo dejado en la gélida noche cuando era un bebe si sabría que seria tan idiota como Robert, claramente los hombres solo piensan en ser reconocidos.

Solo soltó un suspiro con desespero, mientras miraba por ultima vez a Gendry, que haría con ese niño era difícil explicar cómo se sentía con respeto a él.

No se parece en nada a Jaime, ese siempre fue el problema.

"Os deseare suerte en vuestra batalla"

El quedo impresionado por sus palabras e intento agradecer entre tartamudeo, pero al final ella solo lo dejo solo.

Luego de ello se marcho del lugar a paso rápido, furiosa consigo misma y sobre todo con el imbécil de su marido, iría a buscarlo tal vez con algo de suerte estaría bebiendo y se atragantaría con su propia bebida.

Nunca espero que los dioses la escucharan.

Los soldados vinieron corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, rápidamente a paso ligero vino la guardia real y su hijo Joffrey mientras llevaban en una carreta a su esposo, tenia una herida en un costado parecía ser una perforación.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" 

Grito eufóricamente a los soldados, pero todos parecían desconcertados. Fue ser Barristan Selmy quien se le acerco rápidamente.

"¡Mi Reina!... Fue un Jabalí, os aseguro que no pudimos detenerlo, un accidente de cacería catastrófico"

No podía creerlo, en verdad los dioses habían escuchado sus suplicas que se llevaran al maldito ebrio, pero de esa manera era poco creíble en su opinión, ella había planeado muchas veces asesinarlo, pero reconocía y aceptaba que esto era demasiado beneficioso.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica, solo había sido un accidente de cacería ¿No es como si Robert se fuera a morir? ¿Cierto? Su hijo, Joffrey debía organizar cualquier posible oposición al trono de su hijo.

No, si Robert muere con una rebelión Greyjoy en proceso, muchos otros reinos podrían seguir el llamado a la insurrección. Esto era algo malo.

"¡Idiotas traer a los Maestres! ¡Rápido imbéciles el Rey se está muriendo!"

Cersei era buena fingiendo preocupación, pero en esos momentos no sabia cuanto era real y falso sobre cómo se sentía. Alzo sus faldas mientras corría detrás de los soldados que llevaban a su marido, llegando incluso a empujar un par de ellos.

Mirando a Robert con molestia – No mueras imbécil, no en plena guerra te daré permiso de morir más adelante – Al menos dame el placer de ser yo quien se encargue de ordenar tu muerte y no un maldito jabalí.

* * *

III

Jon Arryn estaba sosteniendo el ultimo mensaje que había llegado de la guerra, tenia una gran sonrisa puesto que según se le estaba informando el día anterior Stannis acaba de destruir parte de la flota Greyjoy.

Esto era excelente, Euron Greyjoy estaba en juga con lo que quedaba de la flota Greyjoy que había intentando atacar el dominio y las Tierras del oeste además de ello su hermano Victarion había sido capturado durante la batalla de Isla Bella.

De seguro esta noticia calmaría los malos ánimos de Tywin Lannister por haber perdido su flota durante el inicio de la rebelión, ahora tenia que concentrarse directamente sobre el asunto de la sucesión del trono de Hierro.

Si sus sospechas después de tantos años eran ciertas entonces debía informar rápidamente a Robert, pero su mas grande duda era si debía hacerlo en esos momentos o cuando terminara todo el asunto de la rebelión.

Los hijos de Robert son Bastardos al menos estaba seguro sobre Joffrey y Tommen, la princesa Myrcella era la única sobre al que tenia dudas de su legitimidad pero no importaba al final cuando se revelara el secreto de sus hermanos, serian acusados los tres juntos de ser bastardos y del incesto, puesto que según sus sospechas los tres podrían ser de Jaime Lannister el hermano gemelo de la reina o también de Lancel Lannister quien parecía ser su amante, el maldito escudero del Rey.

Eso explicaría los constantes viajes, las idas y venidas de Jaime a la capital.

Tenia demasiadas sospechas, tal vez debería simplemente decirle todo a Robert finalizada la guerra, y organizar un plan para no poner en riesgo a los inocentes de todo esto.

Claramente Robert estallaría en cólera conociendo su temporalmente carácter. No, esto era malo Robert matara a Cersei junto con los niños, apenas sentía algo de aprecio hacia estos, la guerra y ver a Joffrey deseoso de marcha con su supuesto padre había generado algo de interés de Robert en el niño.

Pero no amor, jamás este sentimiento.

Quisiera contar con mas apoyo para soportar esta tediosa carga, pero estaba bastante seguro que decirle a Renly quien estaba en la capital como regente junto con él, usaría esta situación para su propio egoísmo personal.

Un mensaje al hijo de Ned, no, realmente que haría el muchacho con esta información de seguro sus asesores lo alentaran a que se declare en rebelión, el no era Ned, no debía esperar que marchara ayudarle como Ned lo habría hecho.

Lo extrañaba, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, pero estaba seguro que si Ned Stark estuviera en su posición habría sabido hacer las cosas mucho mejor.

Puso su mano sobre el libro que había estado leyendo durante años – Soy un viejo terco que busca respuestas en asuntos tan triviales – Se dijo así mismo, ojalá estuviera equivocado, pero tenia demasiadas pruebas tenia que acusar pronto a Cersei jamás permitiría que un bastardo ocupara el trono.

Tarde o temprano debería hacerlo.

Esto nos llevara a una guerra con los Lannister así que comenzó a pensar en algo más, una forma que Tywin no usara su oro contra el reino.

Regreso su atención a la botella con Vino Dorniense que había sido enviado directamente por la casa Martell para él, seguramente intentaban mantener algo de diplomacia en estos tiempos de guerra pero dudaba que fueran sinceros, aun así destapo el vino para servirse un poco en un vaso, tenia demasiados pensamientos la enfermedad de su hijo estaba empeorando, era un niño tan enfermizo y la paranoica de su esposa era cada vez peor, pensando que todos eran sus malditos enemigos.

Que desdichado había llegado a ser su matrimonio.

Esa maldita enfermedad que aquejaba a su hijo era demasiado fuerte, eso le rompía realmente su corazón, pero tenia fe que los dioses ayudarían a aliviar sus dolencias, al menos esperaba que ayudaran a sanar la enferma mente de su esposa para que él personalmente pudiera tener algo de paz.

Olio el vino y agradecido las buenas noticias que Dorne siguiera siendo parte del reino en estos tiempos de rebelión, aunque temiera que fuera algo temporal.

Fue su esposa quien había traído el vino de las bodegas a pesar que en un inicio había querido almacenarlo mejor para Robert, aunque el obsequio iba dirigido hacia él, con una nota de la casa Martell hablando de paz y estabilidad, todo había sido traído del último viaje que Meñique había realizado a Dorne para entablar diálogos más fructíferos, a pesar de sus dudas había comenzado a confiar realmente en aquel hombre.

Cuando termino el vino, sentía que sus decisiones habían sido renovadas, tomo una carta y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Stannis sobre como debían ambos informarle sus sospechas a Robert, de que los hijos eran en realidad bastardos Lannister, gustare o no, Stannis era un hombre muy apegado a la Ley esperaba que eso sirviera para convencer a Robert de que no matara a todos los niños, al menos a la princesa quien consideraba la única hija legitima de hombre.

Un guardia ingreso para tomar la carta, se le informo que el mensaje solo debía ser entregado a Stannis en persona, a ninguna otra persona cuan pronto el hombre tocara puerto o hubiera una forma de comunicarse prontamente. De seguro no seria hasta el final de la guerra, pero Jon no quería correr ningún riesgo en caso que fuera descubierto por los espías Lannister.

Entonces sintió que su garganta se comenzaba a cerrar, tocio con fuerza e intento llamar a los guardias, pero la voz no le sabia, su piel comenzó a hincharse luego fue la sangre emanando de su boca.

Sintió miedo en esos momentos – Veneno, he sido envenado – Pensó con temor, mientras tomaba una pluma para escribir sobre sus registros unas rápidas palabras.

-La semilla es fuerte –

Luego de ello Jon Arryn tocio con más fuerza, e intento mantenerse firme para llegar a la puerta y pedir ayuda a los guardias, pero dio un fuerte último suspiro para caer al suelo.

* * *

IV

Mya Stone estaba arrodillada ante la mujer que siempre había demostrado poco agrado por su presencia, ella sabía porque, siempre supo el motivo del porque Sansa la detestaba tanto, pero si hablaba de eso en voz alta de como Lady Stark, estaba celosamente enamorada de su medio hermano, perdería algo más que la lengua.

"¿A que te refieres con que no sabes dónde está?"

Mya agacho levemente mas su cabeza ante los gritos de Sansa quien le exigía respuestas por el paradero de Lady Arya, pero realmente nadie sabía dónde estaba la niña.

"Os juro mi señora, que mi señora jamás me acompañado al bosque de los lobos junto con los demás cazadores, ella jamás nos avisó nada"

Sansa estaba gruñendo por debajo, estaban en las oficinas del señor de Invernalia mientras Jon no estuviera ella era la señora de todo esto, pensó que había demasiada paz para su gusto y claramente cuando le entregaron una carta donde Arya decía que iría con Mya y las cazadoras de Invernalia no se extrañó, su hermana siempre tomaba decisiones apresuradas y sin consultarle.

Poca atención le había dado, pero esa mañana cuando la bastarda regreso sin su hermana, claramente Sansa estallo en pánico, algo no estaba bien lo supo desde el inicio, pero no quiso escuchar a Darcy Mormont cuando le sugirió que jamás vio partir a Lady Arya con Mya Stone, además de ello agrego que no había visto a la niña desde el día anterior cuando los ejércitos de Invernalia marcharon.

"¿Por qué debería de creerle a una bastarda? Te volveré a preguntar donde esta mi hermana Mya o me asegurare que te azoten"

Claramente la amenaza fue inesperada para todas las mujeres presentes, aunque la única que parecía complacida había sido Joy Hill por sus propios deseos egoístas.

"De seguro se canso de obedecer a su legitima señora, Bastarda o no, sigue siendo la hija indeseable del Rey, de seguro se cree mejor que nosotras, Lady Sansa" 

Sansa apretó mas los dientes, sus pensamientos se llenaron con las palabras que Joy acaba de pronunciar, miro con furia a Mya.

"Jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi señora, Arya no solo es a quien le sirvo, también es mi amiga por que actuaria contra ella o contra la casa Stark"

Todos guardaron un leve silencio en esos momentos, Sansa siguió mirando fijamente a Mya pensando con disgusto que al final tal vez sus palabras podrían ser algo ciertas, pero eso no explicaba por que Arya no era encontrada.

"Pero… antes de marcharme, vi a Lady Arya abandonar las habitaciones de mi señor, ella estaba sudorosa, parecía asustada cuando la encontré, me dijo que todo estaba bien y se marchó rápidamente"

"¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"

Pregunto Alys Karstark con calma, cansada de que no se encontrara ninguna solución verdadera. Tenían que encontrar a Arya, ella incluso había sugerido que se pusiera a todas las casas cercanas a Invernalia en alerta, pero Sansa se había negado hasta el momento de alertar al norte.

"Muy entrada la noche"

Susurro levemente, pero fue escuchada por todas las mujeres presentes, claramente Sansa entendió el significado de estas palabras y propino una leve pero sentida cachetada a Mya en el rostro.

"¡Te atreves admitir que te dirigías a las habitaciones de tu señor!"

"¡Suficiente Lady Stark!"

Darcy hablo con fuerza mientras se interponía entre su señora y la chica bastarda antes de que Sansa decidiera lastimarla realmente, esto era estúpido en su opinión.

"Para nadie es un secreto que Mya es la amante de Jon, hija o no de un Rey, la bastarda entiende claramente su lugar, no sería la primera bastarda o sirvienta que comparte la noche con el señor al que sirven, pero más importante aún debemos encontrar a tu hermana"

Sansa solo asintió mientras intentaba controlar su coraje, se sentó en la silla del señor de Invernalia.

"¡debemos notificarle a Lord Stark!"

Sansa miro a Joy con disgusto, mordiendo sus uñas fuertemente, claramente se oponía a la idea eso demostraría que no pudo mantener Invernalia en pie sin la presencia de su hermano, todos dirían como había fallado.

Dioses su madre regresaría de Aguasdulces solo para reprenderla y recordarle que ella misma, había dicho que no la necesitaba. Fue incapaz de mantener a su hermana menor en su hogar.

Pero porque Arya se habría marchado, que había sucedido esa noche entre Jon y… Oh no podría ser.

"Joy, me dijiste que cuando organizaste las habitaciones del Lord Stark el día que se marchó, encontraste unas breves manchas de sangre"

Joy asintió levemente sin comprender, pero muchas mujeres comenzaron a organizar sus pensamientos, al recordar las palabras de Mya.

Sansa apretó con fuerza sus manos, intentando contener sus teorías que ninguna de ellas fuera a perjudicar la ya tan terrible situación por la desaparición de su hermana.

"Mi señora" 

Era el maestre Luwin quien había ingresado sosteniendo unas cartas, Sansa alzo la vista e ignoro la mirada acusadora que se le dirigió cuando vio Mya sosteniendo su rostro claramente en rojo por el golpe que le había propinado.

Sansa ignoro la mirada acusadora del Maestre, tomo las cartas y eran las propuestas de matrimonio que había recibido para Arya, pero estas estaban perdidas.

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"En las habitaciones de Lady Arya"

Apretó con fuerza las cartas, quería gritar de rabia y molestia. Su hermana claramente había dejado elevar su imaginación, de seguro aprovecho la partida del ejército para escapar.

"¡Sansa no creerás que ella!"

Sansa miro a su amiga mas antigua tal vez la única que conocía también a Arya como ella, Jeyne Poole.

"Quiero que interroguen a nuestros armeros en Invernalia y en las aldeas cercanas, envía a los guardias más confiables a esta tarea, mientras tanto Darcy conoces muy bien a mi hermana quiero que busques esa tonta espada que Jon le obsequio eso ayudara a confirmar mis sospechas"

"¿Mi señora no deberíamos notificar a Lord Stark?"

Pregunto el maestre sin entender a que conclusiones había llegado su señora, pero Sansa solo dio una leve mirada penetrante a todas las presentes, ellas rápidamente abandonaron el salón.

Solo unos breves minutos después cuando se sintió un poco más calmada decidió responderle la pregunta al maestre.

"Maestre Luwin, si ha llegado a mi misma conclusión, se dará cuenta que Arya se ha unido al ejercito que marcho a combatir a los Greyjoy, claramente fiel a su personalidad ha sacado todo fuera de contexto al leer estas cartas, ¿cómo crees que quedare enfrente de todo el norte cuando sepan que no puedo controlar a mi hermana menor? ¿Qué crees que me dirá Jon cuando me pregunte que tarde un mes en darme cuenta de su ausencia? Quedare como una incapaz, me deje engañar por una simple carta de Arya"

Quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer, juro hace muchos años que no iba a llorar. Siempre supo que estaba algo distante de Arya, pero pensó que cualquier problema que tuvieran ambas lo resolverían hablando, no escapando de ello además Arya saliendo de las habitaciones de Jon no le daba ningún sentimiento agradable.

"Mi señora, tenemos otros problemas que también deben ser atendidos y notificados a Lord Stark prontamente" 

Sansa levanto la vista claramente irritada por la insistencia del maestre de enviar un mensaje a Jon, pero vio como dentro de sus túnicas salían traían tres pergaminos. Los tomo sin mucho interés, pero sus sellos ocasionaron que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa.

El sello de la corte real, el sello de los Greyjoy y por último un sello de la casa Arryn, todos ellos intactos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el sur?

 **Notes:**

Problemas se han creado, siempre fui creyente que la personalidad de Arya daba para que ella tomara decisiones demasiado impulsivas, estoy haciendo a Sansa un poco Oc pero es mas debido a que ella creció con demasiadas obligaciones, en el fondo siempre ha sentido que le han arrebatado su legitimo lugar por que es una mujer.

Sobre matar a Robert y Arryn bueno esa siempre habia sido la idea original de la historia para el inicio de una guerra que pudiera rivalizar con la de los cinco reyes.


	6. Las bestias del fin del mundo

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

 **Summary** : En medio de su egoísmo les pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.

Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.

 **Resumen capitulo:** Ben desea cumplir su mas grande sueño a pesar de los peligros que esto representa.

* * *

I

* * *

Cada paso que daba sentía que agotaba demasiadas energías, cada respiración era como una tortura temiendo que fuera la última, entre más avanzaba más se daba cuenta lo lejos que estaba de su hogar. Realmente estaba en las autenticas tierras del eterno invierno, donde no había nada verde y los animales apenas podrían divisarse en el horizonte.

Dos meses desde la última vez que encontró alguna prueba de vida humana, los clanes mas alejados le intentaron advertir que no siguieran marchando hacia el norte. Pero el era un Stark, eran los señores del invierno, fueron los reyes de los primeros hombres y su sangre era la de un linaje mas antiguo que la misma Valyria.

Benjen quería seguir caminando, explorando. Sus bisabuelo y abuelo conquistaron, doblegaron con el precio de la sangre de miles de norteños a los salvajes, estas eran las tierras por las cuales tanto se luchó y entre más avanzaba al norte se dio cuenta lo majestuosas e inmensas que eran.

Podría tener toda una vida y aun así no sería suficiente, pero todo lo que divisaba al horizonte eran mas montañas, mas colinas y el panorama cubierto por la nieve.

"¡Ben!"

Escucho el grito, ocasionando que este levantara la mirada para ver a su hermano juramentado. Su nombre era simple igual que sus origines Pi, se le quedo mirando en silencio mientras Ben decidía descender lentamente del montículo donde se encontraba en un intento por localizar un camino entre las colinas para poder seguir avanzando.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto mientras intentaba controlar el temblor que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo debido al fuerte frio, su compañero le indico que lo siguiera y este obedeció en silencio, mas adelante estaban los demás exploradores o los sobrevivientes de estos.

Salieron en total quince hermanos de la Guardia y otros diez miembros de los clanes que se ofrecieron acompañarlos en su exploración de las tierras más allá del dominio de los hombres. Ahora solo quedaban seis de ellos, la mayoría murieron por las trampas ocultas entre el hielo, zanjas tan profundas que cuando alguien daba un mal paso caía en estas y terminaría con el cuello roto en el mejor de los casos, otros tres murieron a manos de bestias de las montañas y dos murieron por hipotermia durante la noche, prefirieron morir de esa manera antes que abrazarse al resto del grupo – Orgullosos sureños – esos que venían y se integraban a la guardia con la esperanza de poder conseguir algunas riquezas para sus familias en el sur, realmente ya casi nadie respetaba el juramento de la Guardia de la Noche.

Como hacerlo, ya no eran exactamente los defensores del muro, si no los encargados de patrullar y asegurarse que no hubiera problemas entre los clanes y las nuevas casas nobles. En los últimos años obedecían mas ordenes de Lord Stark que del Lord Comandante – Prácticamente cuando su hermano Ned era el señor, su sobrino Jon parece hasta cierto punto respetar la autonomía de la guardia – Tal vez debió haber aceptado el mandato de comandante que venir a explorar solo más que nieve.

"¡Mira!"

Fueron las palabras de la única mujer sobreviviente del grupo, una salvaje del Clan Thenn, quien señalo con su hacha las huellas – Mamut – pensó con alegría Ben, estaba cansado de comer carne seca si es que aun quedara algo.

Marcharon durante tres días siguiente las huellas, rogando en silencio que una tormenta no apareciera o no nevara, algo que ocultara su paso. Tal vez los antiguos dioses se cansaron de reírse de sus desgracias y aceptaron con gusto guiarlos hacia un destino que justificara este viaje.

Fue entonces cuando los vieron, tres Mamuts que parecían realmente poco interesados en su entorno, dudaba mucho que tuvieran algo de que preocuparse tan al norte – Pero de que sobrevivirán – Se refería al hecho de que no había visto nada de pasto, árbol alguno que pudiera justificar la presencia de esas criaturas en esa tierra.

Una vez Mance Rayder le dijo que no todo en esas tierras tenia sentido, que a veces la naturaleza misma les daba los medios a sus creaciones para sobrevivir – Pero no soy tan espiritual como Mance – Ben necesitaba una justificación, pero seria para después, tenia hambre, sus hombres también. Encontrar algo de comida era primordial, tenia que matar al menos una de las bestias para poder conseguir provisiones, algo que comer y seguir avanzando.

Si seguiría avanzando hasta que Ben viera con sus propios ojos el fin del mundo – Tal como se lo prometí a Lyanna – Su hermana debería odiarlo, estaba en esta tierra olvidada, cuando debería estar en Invernalia cuidando, protegiendo a su hijo.

El príncipe.

Ese pensamiento nunca le agrado, no por que fuera una mentira, pero los planes de Lyanna y Rhaegar para Jon siempre fueron darle el control del norte.

Si su hermanita planeo un golpe contra su padre, tal vez por venganza por la forma fría que solía tratar o tal vez por su compromiso con Robert, nunca lo supo realmente, nunca quiso realmente comprenderlo.

Ned sabía que Rhaegar quería una hija, su hermano mayor paso años intentando comprender las razones de Lyanna. Benjen aún seguía intentando comprenderla, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera sobrevivir.

"Debemos emboscarlos"

Susurro en silencio Pi, si era lo correcto, era lo mejor solo había un problema. Emboscar un Mamut requería al menos veinte buenos hombres, hacerlo con cinco y débiles no era buena idea – Sin mencionar que podrían ser los compañeros de Gigantes – Estos seres de gran tamaño por lo general solo respondían al llamado de Lobo de los Stark, pero estaban demasiado al norte, tal vez incluso ni hablen la lengua de los primeros hombres.

Ben desenvaino su espada, sus compañeros le prosiguieron. Alzo la vista una ultima vez detrás de las rocas o tal vez montículos de nieve donde se encontraban. La nieve era tan gruesa y tan unida que era difícil de saber que era realmente.

Una maldita bola de nieve podría matarte pensó con cierto sentido del humor.

Ben salvo rápidamente, sus compañeros le siguieron, eran guerreros con hambre solo pensaron en atacar de frente, esperaba que los mamuts fueran tan jóvenes como alcanzo a divisar.

Se abalanzaron contra ellos, pero fue entonces cuando escucharon un fuerte chirrido. Los tres Mamuts salieron entonces espantados, no esperaba tal reacción si tuviera una lógica de comportamiento estos animales deberían embestirlos, eran mas fuertes, mas grandes y claramente estaban en mejores condiciones.

Pero los Mamut siguieron corriendo, asustados y nuevamente escucho el chirrido. Alzo la vista una bestia mas los estaba asustando, pero no diviso nada, no nada, pero cuelo vio una gran nube blanca llegando hacia donde ellos se encontraban, luego escucho un grito que provenía de su hermano Henry, este grito con pánico.

Era una maldita águila.

Si, pero del tamaño de la torre mas pequeña de invernalia, era de color blanco su plumaje, pero alcanzo a ver algunas plumas doradas y otras negras.

El águila estiro sus grandes garras directo hacia uno de los jóvenes Mamut, vio con horror como los compañeros del animal intentaban desesperadamente defender a su compañero quien estaba en el suelo herido por las garras del animal, pero el águila solo alzo vuelo comenzó a dar una serie de giros y Ben ordeno a todos que permanecieran lo mas ocultos posibles, pero su espíritu le indico que siguiera observando.

Viendo como el águila descendía sobre el animal herido, fuerzas eran tales que comenzó alzar el Mamut – Debe ser el más joven – Pensó al notar la diferencia de tamaño que tenia con los otros dos.

Entonces escucho nuevamente el mismo chirrido, pero alzo su vista, quería verlas, quería realmente observar a tales y hermosas criaturas – Las historias del valle serian ciertas – Las águilas que solían habitar tales tierras debieron realmente existir, incluso si conseguía regresar al Muro o incluso los clanes de los salvajes y sus aldeas nadie le iba a creer, tenia que conseguir una prueba o evidencia alguna.

"¡Ben, no!"

Gritaron varios de sus hermanos, mientras Ben decidía correr, comenzó hacerlo tan rápido como podía, quería una prueba, algo que demostrara que no estaba equivocado, que había algo mas que nieve y hielo en estas tierras.

Eran cuatro águilas en total, todas se abalanzaron ahora sobre el cadáver del mamut mas joven, sus hermanos al final se rindieron y salieron corriendo.

Fue entonces cuando Ben vio su evidencia, su prueba final una gran pluma de color plateado que se reflejaba con el sol, salió corriendo a intentar capturarla, se comenzó arrastrar por la nieve, intento extender su mano tanto como pudiera.

Pero una de las Águilas lo vio, dio nuevamente ese horrible chirrido que comenzó a odiar se volteo con sus grandes alas abiertas, tal vez eran unos seis o siete metros de largas, pero no iba a quedarse a medirlas, tomo la pluma y corrió.

Y corrió tanto como pudo, lo hizo como cuando Lyanna desapareció e intento alertar a sus hermanos, corrió tanto como cuando murieron su padre y Brandon que no supo mas que correr hacia el horizonte hasta que sus pies lo derrotaron terminando en un mar de lágrimas.

No se detuvo, ni un segundo para mirar hacia atrás, sabia que si lo hacia iba a morir. El Águila se canso de jugar con él, levanto vuelo levemente y su aleteo produjo un viento tan fuerte que Ben estuvo a punto de irse directo contra la nieve.

Pero mantuvo el equilibrio, sin voltear, sin temor alguno siguió corriendo fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Era un autentico rugido, uno que resonó de tal forma que hizo eco hasta en las montañas mas lejanas, entonces el día se oscureció, el Sol fue oscurecido cuando una gran sombra se interpuso en medio.

Las águilas alzaron vuelo y esta vez Ben volteo su mirada hacia los cielos, una criatura que nunca antes había visto, un ser de grandes alas y que podría jurar que era mas grande que el Puño de los Primeros hombres, era tal vez dos veces del tamaño mismo de Invernalia.

No podía simplemente decirlo, no tenía las fortalezas porque creería que estaba realmente loco – Tal vez estoy muerto – Pensó mientras soltaba la pluma que sostenía y por la cual arriesgo su vida.

"¡Imposi…!"

No podía terminar las palabras, la gran bestia abalanzo sus fauces de forma inesperada, su cuello era demasiado largo, sus alas terminaban en unas pequeñas, pero mortíferas garras. Sus afilados dientes atraparon en un solo bocado al águila que se había quedado atrás por que fue la que persiguió a Ben.

La bestia la mastico con fuerza mientras lentamente ponía su gigantesco cuerpo sobre el terreno. Cuando lo hizo se levanto el viento y la nieve misma, Ben termino siendo lanzado tal vez dos metros hacia atrás, aun así, sus compañeros llegaron hacia donde se encontraba lo ayudaron a levantarse, pero su mirada seguía perdida, la de todos ellos seguía.

Era el animal, no era tal vez el ser vivo – SI en verdad lo estaba – Que jamás habría visto.

"¡Eso es un…!"

Dijo Pi mientras intentaba realmente alejarse lentamente de la bestia que los estaba ignorando, puesto que termino con tranquilidad de masticar el gigantesco animal que era el Águila, ahora estaba devorando realmente el cadáver del Mamut que antes había sido asesinado.

"¡Es un Dragon! Las historias eran ciertas"

Susurro mientras volteaba la mirada, se enfoco en las colinas, se enfoco en esas montañas – Lyanna no encontré el fin del mundo, pero tal vez algo igual de maravilloso – Quería ir a esas tierras, quería seguir avanzando y ver que tan grande era el mundo entero.

Fue entonces cuando la gigantesca bestia volteo su mirada, lentamente con tranquilidad y se escuchaba el sonido del cristal rompiéndose mientras lo hacía, el Dragon era blanco, era casi tanto como la nieve salvo por unas líneas rojas que adornaban su cuerpo, Ben pensaba que eran las escamas, pero no se iba acercar a comprobarlo.

Los ojos rojos de la bestia se quedo mirando al pequeño grupo, eran hormigas ante sí, pero podía sentir la respiración, podía ver el temor y el miedo de las criaturas.

"Corran"

Dijo en un leve susurro Ben, pero vio que sus demás compañeros no parecían escucharlo, entonces los empujo haciéndolos despertar.

"¡Corran!"

Grito con fuerza, seguido de un fuerte rugido del dragón y los exploradores comenzaron a correr tanto como pudieran. Corrieron y no voltearon atrás, Ben no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando Pi grito con todas sus fuerzas siendo atrapado por las fauces de la bestia de un simple bocado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente Benjen Stark tuvo miedo. Pero mientras todos corrían hacia el sur en un intento por escapar, el decidio hacerlo hacia el norte – Lo veré con mis propios ojos – se dijo así mismo mientras se veía como el dragón tomaba vuelo nuevamente, el decidio seguir corriendo, sabia que si se detenía iba a morir, pero no importaba, quería verlo. Que hay detrás de esas montañas que había en estas tierras.

Hare tu sueño realidad Lyanna, veré lo mágico de este mundo.

 **Nota:** Un fuerte agradecimiento y un abrazo para todos aquellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios, lo valoro mucho.

Un breve y pequeño capitulo, algo que hace tiempo quería escribir sobre Benjen Stark (Realmente esta era mi idea para comenzar esta historia)


	7. Anuncio importante

Hola a todos, os quiero primero que todo darles una disculpa por mi tardanza con esta historia. El señor de Invernalia es un gran proyecto que no he podido actualizar, esto se debe a que mis planes fueron cambiando, sentí que adelante demasiado ciertos eventos la guerra contra las islas de hierro fueron uno de estos y pude haberme enfocado primero en los asuntos del norte, desarrollar más ciertos personajes.

Después de todo se trata totalmente una historia sobre un norte unido y fuerte.

Pronto pensaba actualizar, subir nuevas historias me di cuenta que en estas últimas podría haber fuertes relaciones con esta historia, creo que, en vez de crear algo nuevo, mejor seria dar un borrón y una edición a esta historia algo que muchos me han pedido.

Si, mis queridos lectores, voy a reescribir esta historia, mas que todo voy a tratar con ciertos errores de coherencia, que hay en los pocos capítulos que he escrito. También darles más importancia a ciertos personajes; ejemplo con el fin de la serie siempre he querido darle cierto papel a Arya, y se lo daré en esta historia.

Esta historia simplemente le pondré "Señor de Invernalia V2 o El Reino del Norte", la subiré en un plazo de dos días a partir de este mensaje o incluso antes. Claramente organizare ciertos eventos, explicare todo sobre la peste más correctamente quienes han sido fieles a esta historia saben que se trata de la razón de la muerte de varios personajes que desencadenara en Jon todo el peso de sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Sin mas que decir, espero leer sus comentarios, opiniones sobre mi decisión. Y espero que entiendan que como escritor, realmente disfruto que mis historias tengan una coherencia, un desenlace y un desarrollo bien hecho.


End file.
